


Pregnant Princess

by Noelle1224



Series: Teddy Bear Princess [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Harry in Panties, Harry rimming Louis, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Pregnancy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Sub Harry, Subdrop, Subspace, Top Louis, louis calls harry princess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 78,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelle1224/pseuds/Noelle1224
Summary: Harry is pregnant and he and Louis could not be happier.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well it’s finally here. Started writing this in February 2016. Been finished for a while now, I finished it for the first time over a year ago. But then I didn't really want to share it with anyone anymore. Went back and forth a lot over deleting it entirely the last year and half.
> 
> Anyway...here it is.
> 
> Mpreg AU where it's just as normal for men to get pregnant. Some tags are there just in case, whether what's written is actually it. But better safe than sorry. 
> 
> I tried to do a lot of research for this as I was writing it. So hopefully it’s alright. 
> 
> And of course there’s lots of cliché Larry jokes and shit. 
> 
> For all pictures and pictures for inspiration credit, of course, goes to the artist/photographer/owner. They're not working right now, but I may be able to post them eventually. Who knows.

Louis stretches with a long groan as he wakes up. He reaches out for Harry, but his hand is met with empty bed sheets. Harry’s spot is still warm, so he knows that he hasn’t been awake much longer than him. Louis turns his head to grab his phone to look at the time, it’s just after 9AM, and when Louis looks back over to Harry’s side he sees a half-eaten package of saltine crackers and an open ginger ale sitting on the nightstand. 

It’s been about two weeks since Louis came home and Harry told him that he was pregnant. And in those two weeks Harry’s morning sickness has gotten a lot worse. It’s finally started happening more regularly where it isn’t hitting him at any time of the day, but now he’s having trouble keeping food down early in the day. Harry usually now starts his mornings with water, apple juice, or ginger ale and saltine crackers or dry cereals like Frosties or Cinnamon Life. They help soothe his stomach a little, but it doesn’t always work in his favour. And today is another day where it doesn’t seem to work. 

Louis gets out of bed, his hair a complete mess, wearing thin joggers, and heads over to the bathroom where he can hear Harry getting sick as quietly as he can. Louis immediately goes to Harry and pulls his hair back where it’s fallen all around his face as Harry leans over the toilet, keeping it held away. A choked sob escapes Harry when he realizes he’s no longer alone and he throws up again. Louis just sits down beside him and rubs his back with his other hand. 

“You’re okay, love.” Louis soothes, as another bout hits Harry with a miserable groan following. Louis hates seeing Harry like this; hates seeing him sick, but there’s nothing he can do about it since morning sickness is just an unavoidable part of pregnancy. And unfortunately, Harry’s has gotten worse. 

Harry looks and feels terrible. His face is pale and covered in a cold sweat, tears covering his cheeks, his stomach is cramping and doesn’t want to settle, and his face is practically buried in the toilet, forehead resting on his arms. As much as he hates Louis seeing him like this, all gross and vulnerable, he’s thankful for him being here rubbing his back and keeping his hair, which he didn’t get the chance to pull up himself, out of his face. Harry moves enough to reach a hand down and pat Louis weakly on the thigh as a silent thank you for being with him. 

When Harry thinks he’s finally finished throwing up he stays where he is a few minutes longer just to be sure. After he’s sure he’s finished he brings his head up and leans back, falling into Louis where he’s waiting with open arms. Harry blinks his eyes open and shut feeling a damp hand towel being pressed against his forehead and over his face. He’s not sure when Louis grabbed one, but he is not complaining. He makes a small noise in the back of his throat and Louis soothes him by brushing his hand over Harry’s messy hair. 

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Louis says, placing a sweet kiss at Harry’s temple. “Morning, baby.” 

Harry groans. He hates starting the mornings this way, but that’s just how it is for the time being. He might as well get used to it. “Morning.” Harry croaks, coughing as he feels how raw his throat is and reeling at the bad taste in his mouth. “Thank you.” He says after he’s cleared his throat some. “For pulling my hair back. I never got to it before I got sick. Sorry I woke you.”

Louis dismisses that right away. “You didn’t wake me, love. And of course, I’m here to take care of you.” Louis replies, still rubbing up and down Harry’s back softly. “Do want to shower now? I can wash your hair for you.” 

“That’d be nice.” Harry hums. “Could you grab my ginger ale really quick though? And I need to brush my teeth.”

“Course, love. I’ll be right back.” Louis places another kiss to Harry’s temple as he helps him up off the floor before going back to the bedroom for Harry’s drink, hearing the faucet running soon after. When Louis returns, Harry is leaning over the sink, his arms outstretched and supporting most of his weight, his hair hanging over his face, and his back tensed. Being sick really takes it out of him and Louis doesn’t like having to see him like this all the time; it’s only been a couple of weeks and he’s already done with it. “Here you go, baby.” Louis says as he comes to him from the side, handing Harry his drink, and placing a hand on Harry’s low back. 

“Mmh, thank you.” Harry says before taking a sip of his ginger ale, the bubbles and the flavor help make his stomach feel a little better, now that it’s empty again. Hopefully now he’ll be able to get on with the rest of his morning. Usually after he’s thrown up he’s good the rest of the day. It’s just early in the morning when he first wakes up that he struggles. 

“Feeling better?” Louis asks softly.

“A little.” Harry replies. “Don’t know what it is about first thing in the morning. I’m doing everything that the websites recommend by eating something simple and bland and having water, or something else that’s soothing, before I even get up out of bed. But it’s not working.” Harry huffs at the end, pouting for emphasis. 

Louis rubs his back and squeezes his hip lightly. “I know, love. But it’ll be over soon enough.” 

“Louis.” Harry deadpans, giving him a glare. “I’m only like a month and a half, or so, in. I still have forever of this.” 

Louis chuckles as he turns Harry to face him properly, now sliding his hands over Harry’s arms and down to hold his hands. “Harry. I know this sucks, and you know I hate seeing you sick. But I’m here for you and this will be over soon. Only a couple more months, right?” 

“But what if I’m one of those really unlucky people who gets sick throughout my whole pregnancy?” Harry panics, his voice gaining pitch and his eyes widening. 

“Baby. Baby, shhh.” Louis says, shutting Harry up with a quick peck on his lips. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, love. Now come on. Let’s get in the shower. I know you’re feeling gross.” And Louis pulls Harry in the direction of the shower. 

“Fine.” Harry huffs. “I do feel much better once I’m clean.” Then out of nowhere Harry tugs Louis’ joggers down, eliciting a shocked gasp from Louis as he stumbles forward trying not trip and fall as he stumbles free of his joggers. 

Harry tries, but fails, to stifle his giggles. Louis stops dead in his tracks now that he’s free and turns back to face Harry. “Well that was just uncalled for, Harry.” Harry puts on his best innocent eyes and Louis gives him the lightest of flicks over his hip bone. 

“Sorry, Lou. Couldn’t resist.” And Harry brings Louis closer, kissing him on the nose to placate him. 

“I suppose I forgive you.” Louis retorts, moving his hands to grip Harry’s hips so that he can toy with the waistband of his cream sleep shorts with grey polka dots and lace. He moves his hands to the back where he can push them down and caress Harry’s bum. When Louis gets them past his bum he gives Harry a quick slap, making Harry gasp and rock forward in shock. “There.” Louis says, a smile lighting up his face with one eyebrow quirked. “Now you’re forgiven.” 

Then Louis gets Harry out of his shorts and pulls him over to the shower, but not bringing him inside until the water is nice and hot. When he gets Harry inside he brings him closer right under the water getting his hair all wet, then lathering it up with Harry’s shampoo, massaging his scalp and running his fingers through the knots in his hair as gently as he can. His fingers get stuck at one particular knot where it tugs, and Harry lets out a whimper, his hand tightening where it’s resting at Louis’ hip. 

Louis knows all of Harry’s noises and knows that that one was not out of pure pain. Louis smirks and looks down at Harry’s cock steadily hardening. “Feeling better now?” Louis asks stretching up, whispering into Harry’s ear. Harry just nods his head, his eyes closed, and his lips parted. “Rinse.” Louis says breaking Harry out of his little trance. 

Harry steps back under the water letting it wash out all the suds from his hair and he feels Louis pull him back and feels his fingers back in his hair as Louis conditions it for him. Louis is behind Harry now so that he can coat all his hair, which when wet almost covers his shoulder blades with how long it’s gotten. And Louis tugs Harry’s hair again, very lightly, seeing if he’ll get another response. He does of course; Harry loves having his hair pulled, no matter what. Harry gasps again and Louis lets go. 

He reaches around Harry, finding his cock and taking it in his hand. “Hard now, princess?” He asks, kissing Harry’s shoulder. Harry whimpers in confirmation as Louis strokes him at an agonizingly slow pace. Louis removes his hand and gently moves Harry back under the water to rinse his hair again. When he’s finished, he moves back in front of Harry. And Harry’s eyelids are already drooping over his eyes. 

Harry brings his focus back to Louis. He pulls Louis close by the hips and crashes their lips together, suddenly hungry for him, a needy sound getting lost between them. It amazes him how quickly his morning sickness will pass some days, but he’s loving it right now. Harry runs his hands up Louis’ back and digs his nails in at his shoulder blades, pulling him in even closer. Louis moans into it, breaking free for air. “Fuck, Harry.”

“Daddy.” Harry whimpers, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

Louis’ hands move down to cup Harry’s bum, gently squeezing, and Harry bucks his hips forward lightly. He hisses as his hard cock makes contact with Louis’ erection. “What do you need, baby?” Louis asks, squeezing Harry’s bum again. 

“Your mouth.” Harry says through a whimper as he bucks his hips forward. “Need your mouth please.”

Louis doesn’t reply. He just extracts Harry from their tight embrace and trails kisses from his face down. He starts with a kiss to Harry’s cheek and Harry takes a deep steadying breath. Then Louis moves down Harry’s neck and over his collar bones. And he, of course, gives attention to his nipples, but Harry moves him off since they’re more sensitive right now and it’s currently not a good hurt like it normally is. So, Louis moves on quickly. He kisses down Harry’s tummy, which hasn’t started showing yet since it’s still too early, and when Louis makes it down to Harry’s hip bones Harry lets out a desperate whine. 

“Please, daddy.” Harry says, looking down at Louis now on his knees in front of him.

“Alright, princess. Calm down. I’ve got you.” And with that Louis grips Harry’s hips, holding him in place, and licks over Harry’s cock before taking him into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, and sucking at the head. 

Harry crumples forward with a moan, resting his hands on Louis’ shoulders and gripping tight to support himself. Louis moans as he takes Harry deeper into his mouth, the vibrations traveling down Harry’s cock. Louis can already feel Harry trembling as he pulls back off before taking him back in as far as he can go, pressing his tongue to the vein on the underside of his cock, making him moan even more. 

Harry digs his fingernails in and out of Louis’ shoulders, sure to leave marks, as he tries to breathe. Louis’ mouth is so fucking perfect and warm and wet. Harry has to restrain himself from snapping his hips and fucking into Louis’ mouth without permission, but it’s a lot harder this morning than it normally is, as Louis bobs his head up and down Harry’s cock. But then Harry feels Louis wrap his hands back over his bum and pull him in deeper, but still without letting Harry control any movements. 

When Louis swallows around the head of Harry’s cock as it hits the back of his throat Harry cries out with a gasp. “Daddy, I’m so close. Please.” And Louis moans again around Harry’s length and slides two fingers between Harry’s cheeks and presses them on his rim. Harry cries out again as he comes down Louis’ throat. And Louis slowly pulls off Harry’s cock getting every last drop before pulling off completely with a pop. 

Harry drags Louis up off his knees quickly and brings their lips together. He wraps his arms around Louis’ neck, holding him close, as he licks inside Louis’ mouth tangling their tongues and tasting himself there. Harry guides one hand down to wrap around Louis’ cock as he continues making out with him hungrily. It’s wet and messy and teeth clashing and biting lips in need. Harry strokes Louis fast and tight, twisting at the head and every other stroke pressing his thumb to Louis’ slit. 

Louis breaks away for air, panting heavily and gasping as Harry quickly brings him to his climax. His strong hands always knowing just what to do. “Oh fuck.” He gasps. “Your hands feel so perfect, baby. I’m gonna come, princess.” 

And Harry whimpers at his pet name and squeezes around Louis’ thick length before stroking faster. “Daddy.” He whimpers again, capturing Louis’ lips with his again. And with that Louis comes spilling over Harry’s hand with a groan that gets lost in Harry’s mouth. Harry strokes Louis through his orgasm and when they’ve both come down they’re just left holding each other under the water, which is still hot, kissing lazily. 

Louis eventually breaks the kiss in favour of finishing their shower before the water runs cold. Louis gets Harry’s loofa and lathers him up with his body wash and when he’s finished with Harry he gets his own and washes. Harry just stands there watching Louis. It’s such a basic everyday thing, taking a shower, but Louis just looks so beautiful. He’s wet, the water running over his body, his hair is pushed back from his face, and he’s glowing after his orgasm. His lips are swollen and red from sucking Harry’s cock and Harry is a little in awe. 

When Louis finishes, he stops, Harry’s gaze still intently on him. “What?” Louis laughs. 

Harry is suddenly brought back from his daze and he shakes his head. “Nothing.” He breathes out. “Just watching you. You look really beautiful, Lou.” 

“Ha!” Louis bursts. “Never as beautiful as you, princess.”

“Agree to disagree.” Harry says pulling Louis back in to connect their lips. “I’m feeling much better now. Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to thank me, you know.” Louis smiles against Harry’s lips. Harry leans back to look into Louis’ eyes.

“I know. I just can’t help it.” Harry answers quietly. He gives Louis another quick kiss. “Love you, daddy.”

“Love you, princess.” Louis responds smiling. “Come on. Let’s get out now and get dressed. We need to get some actual food in you now.” And Louis turns off the water and opens the shower doors to grab their towels. 

“Shit.” Harry exclaims suddenly. 

“What?” Louis asks surprised at Harry’s outburst. 

“I haven’t fed Stormageddon yet. I’m amazed he’s not here yet glaring.” Harry laughs. 

“Food for you is more important, and you’re worried about the kitten. Of course.” Louis says smiling and shaking his head. 

“Hey.” Harry exclaims drawing out the word. “He is just as important too. Don’t want to deny our little fur-baby anything. I usually feed him as soon as I’m up.” 

And Louis just laughs at Harry fondly. “Oh god. We’re going to be those parents that spoil our children rotten, aren’t we?”

Harry looks at him like he’s crazy. “Of course. I thought you already knew this.” 

Louis just rolls his eyes, grabbing Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers, and leads them out of the bathroom. And sure enough, there’s Stormageddon glaring at them from the doorway of their bedroom clearly waiting to be fed. 

“Told you.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear.

 

********

 

During the second month Harry had wanted to get a blood test done just to confirm what three at-home pregnancy tests already had, and of course that came back positive as well. Knowing how delicate those early months can be it doesn’t hurt to be sure. And Harry needed to be sure. Harry is now into his third month and he and Louis are only a couple of weeks away from their first ultrasound where they’ll get to hear the heartbeat and get their first picture. They had scheduled it for the 12-week mark making it a perfect end to Harry’s first trimester. 

 

Harry and Louis are lying in bed, needing an early night since Harry spent most of the day being sick. They’re lying on their sides, face to face, one of Harry’s ankles tucked between Louis’ and his other leg swung over his thighs. Louis has one hand resting on its place at Harry’s hip where his thumb is gently brushing over Harry’s tummy, which has finally started to swell showing the start of a bump between his hips. His other hand is held in both of Harry’s and he’s playing with Louis’ fingers laced with his. They share soft kisses and occasionally brush loose strands of hair out of the others’ eyes. 

After a comfortable silence of just taking each other in Harry breaks it. “Hey Lou?” Harry asks softly, barely above a whisper. Louis hums in response looking into Harry’s sleepy eyes. “Do you think we’ll have twins?”

Louis’ face breaks into a smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I don’t know, H. There’s a pretty good chance since they run in the family.” He says honestly. “That would be pretty amazing, wouldn’t it, baby?” Louis adds capturing Harry’s lips with his. 

Harry draws in closer so that he has Louis’ hand tight between them, then breaks the kiss to answer. “I’d love it.” 

“I know you would, baby. I would too.” Louis says as he keeps brushing his thumb over Harry’s tummy. “Harry, when are we going to tell people? We haven’t even told our families yet.”

“I want to wait until after our ultrasound. I want to make sure everything is healthy before we tell anyone.” Harry answers, pecking Louis on the lips again. “Is that okay?”

Louis brings the hand on Harry’s hip up to cradle his cheek, soothing over his cheekbone with his thumb and kisses his forehead. “Of course, it’s okay, Harry. I just wanted to make sure. You hadn’t said anything yet, and because you never did I didn’t say anything either. But I think that’s a really good idea, baby.” 

“I just _need_ to know that everything is okay before we tell anyone.” Harry emphasizes, a barely there trace of panic in his voice. 

“Harry, don’t stress, love. I’m sure everything will be perfect.” Louis soothes, pushing back a curl that escaped again. “Hey, do you have an idea at what you want to be called? I know it’s ridiculously early to even be thinking about that, but I also know how much you love having certain things planned ahead.” He says smiling fondly.

A blush colours Harry’s cheeks and he looks down for a moment like he’s shy. “I um…I want to be Mommy.” Harry curls closer into Louis trying to hide his face from him. But Louis gently pulls his face back up so that he can look at Harry. And Harry’s eyes are wide and almost hesitant like he’s afraid of what Louis might say. 

Louis’ face softens so much once Harry meets his eyes. And he brings Harry’s face to his connecting their lips ever so gently, just ghosting over them. “Mommy it is.” He whispers over Harry’s lips. 

Harry inhales at Louis’ acceptance. Like yes, Papa would have totally worked too, but that just didn’t feel quite right to Harry. He can’t even believe that he thought Louis wouldn’t support him in his decision, even for a fleeting moment. Louis would support him no matter what. 

“Thank you.” Harry says back just as gently. He frees one of his hands from where he’s holding onto Louis’ and traces over Louis’ bottom lip with his fingertips. “I just think that labels are not that important, you know? It shouldn’t matter if I’m male or whatever. It’s just a word. And…I don’t know. I think Mommy suits me?” His voice trails off into a question as he finishes explaining, even though Louis didn’t even ask. 

“Baby, you didn’t have to explain. I love you no matter what you want our child to call you. And just like you said, it’s just a word.” Louis moves his hand back down to Harry’s hip, wrapping it around to rub his lower back. “So, am I still Daddy?” Louis asks.

Harry scoffs. “Of course, Lou. What else would you be?”

“And that won’t be weird?”

“Why on earth would that be weird?” Harry asks, giving him a confused look. “You being Daddy to our child and you being _my_ Daddy are so different, and they’re completely separate. Like it’s not even a thing.” Harry continues. Because truthfully, he doesn’t give a fuck if outsiders might think it weird. “You’re amazing, Lou. You care so much about everyone, you’ve taken care of your sisters and everyone else in your family. Taken care of me since the first moment we met. And you continue to take such good care of me. I don’t even know who I’d be without you. You’re going to be a perfect Daddy.” Harry is still a little shocked that Louis even asked, but he laughs it off. “You _are_ a perfect Daddy. I can’t believe you even had to ask.”

“Just checking, love.” And Louis kisses away the tiny crease that’s formed at Harry’s brow. “Alright then, princess. I think that it’s time for bed now. What do you say?”

Harry wraps himself tighter around Louis tucking his head under Louis’ chin. “Mmmh, bedtime.” He sighs. “I’m exhausted. Today was a gross day.”

“I know. Seeing you go through this part is the worst.” Louis says rubbing up and down Harry’s back. “But it’ll be so worth it in the end, yeah?” And Harry can’t really argue with that. This part will be over hopefully very soon, and even better times are going to come. Louis’ hand finds Harry’s tummy again and he lightly pets over Harry’s tiny bump. He kisses the top of Harry’s head and softly speaks into his curls, which he’s already pulled back in case he’s sick again when he wakes. “I’m so happy you’re starting to show. I love your tiny little bump so much. And it’s only gonna grow and get bigger.”

Harry can’t help but break into a huge grin where his face is tucked into Louis’ neck. “Me too. I can’t wait.”

Louis inhales deeply before settling in and rolling onto his back, pulling Harry with him so that he’s still cradled in his arms and laying half on top of him. “Goodnight, Mommy.” Louis whispers.

And Harry giggles. He really loves the sound of that. “Goodnight, Daddy.” Harry places a kiss to Louis’ collarbones over his ‘It Is What It Is’ tattoo and settles in to sleep as best he can. Before he falls completely under he thinks he hears Louis mumble “My pregnant princess.” But he could easily be dreaming. 

 

********

 

It’s finally the day of Harry’s first ultrasound and of course he’s a little nervous, but he’s also bouncing with excitement. “Lou?” Harry yells across the house. Harry is already waiting at the door, anxious to get going, and Louis is god knows where. “Are you ready yet? We’re gonna be late!”

“I’m just getting my shoes!” Louis yells back. And he can practically hear Harry’s eye roll from the other end of the house. 

When he finally makes his way to the front door he sees Harry waiting impatiently, his arms crossed, toes tapping, and hip cocked to the side. Harry’s brows are furrowed, and his lips form a small pout. When Louis reaches him, he kisses the pout off Harry’s lips and gets a hand on his tummy tracing over Harry’s bump, which has grown quite a bit more in the last couple weeks. “Alright, babies.” Louis says, brushing the hair out of Harry’s face with the hand that’s not on his bump. “Let’s go.”

Harry smiles at Louis addressing both him and the baby, his dimples popping, and leads Louis out of the door. He has to push Stormageddon back as they exit; damn cat always appears out of nowhere when the door opens. And he tells him they’ll be back soon, feeling bad that he has to leave him.

On their way to the doctor’s office Harry is fidgeting with his fingers and Louis has to reach over the centre console and take one of Harry’s hands in his. Harry gasps and takes a deep breath realizing that Louis wants him to relax. Louis brings Harry’s hand up to his lips and kisses the back of it. “Calm down, baby. Everything will be fine. I know it.” 

Harry takes another deep breath and focuses on relaxing. “I know. I’m just excited. Aren’t you excited, Lou?”

“Of course, I’m excited, love. We’ll get to see our baby and hear their heartbeat for the first time.” Louis answers calmly. “Now stop fidgeting. We’re almost there.”

Harry stops fidgeting and focuses all his attention on Louis holding his hand and rubbing circles on the back of it with his thumb. It feels nice and it’s helping him channel his nervous excitement, which is now creeping closer to nervousness. Harry is lightly tracing his fingers over his belly with his other hand absentmindedly as he stares out the car window watching buildings pass. 

When they arrive at the doctor’s office Louis gets out of the car and goes over to Harry’s side to help him out. When Louis opens his door, Harry is still buckled in and staring out the windscreen lost in thought. Louis lightly touches his thigh, making Harry jump, and brings his attention back to him. “Baby?” Harry turns to look at Louis and tries to make that his only focus. “You ready to go in?”

Harry clears his throat and moves to unbuckle his seat belt. “Yeah, um...ready. Sorry.”

Louis helps Harry out and takes his hand, squeezing gently. “Harry, it’s okay to be nervous.”

“This is just so huge, Lou.” Harry replies, curling himself into Louis and Louis wraps his arms around him to comfort him. 

“It is. But it’s a good huge, yeah? We’ve been waiting years for this. Come on, baby, let’s go in.”

“Right. Good huge.” Harry agrees, letting Louis guide him inside where they check in and sit down in the waiting room. 

Harry fills out his paperwork and is called back to an exam room to wait for his doctor by a nurse. She leads Harry and Louis to the room and asks Harry to take a seat on the exam table. After she takes all of his vitals she leaves and lets them know the doctor will be in momentarily. 

As soon as the door closes Harry is back to fidgeting with his fingers. Louis laughs fondly, silently wondering why Harry is suddenly so nervous, and takes one of Harry’s hands in his lacing their fingers together. “Calm down, love.” He soothes. He sees Harry tapping his fingers on his thigh and squeezes the hand he’s holding. 

Just as Harry starts to speak back to Louis his doctor walks in. She’s fairly young, about early to mid-thirties, and has a very warm and comforting aura. “Alright, Harry Tomlinson?” She asks looking at her chart then at Harry on the table. Harry nods shyly and Louis is really at a loss at what’s gotten into him. He’s rarely like this. 

Louis thinks she’s able to sense Harry’s nervousness as she smiles gently at him and introduces herself. “I’m Alana Williams, and I’ll be your doctor for all of your ultrasounds and delivery, if you wish.” She takes another look at Harry and adds. “It’s okay to be nervous, Harry. This is big day for you.”

Harry lets out a relieved sigh. “Yeah. Thank you, Dr. Williams.”

“Oh, Alana, please.” She waves dismissively. “Unless you’d like to be more formal.”

“Sorry, Alana.” Harry apologizes testing it out. “Um, this is Louis, my husband.” Harry says introducing Louis. 

“Nice to meet you, Alana.” Louis extends his free hand to greet her properly. “Sorry about Harry, he isn’t usually like this, usually much more social.” Harry pouts at Louis and Alana can’t hold back a light laugh. 

“It’s okay, really. Don’t worry, Harry. You’re not the first to be nervous about this and I can guarantee you won’t be the last, it’s perfectly normal.” Alana tells Harry, making sure he knows that he’s in a safe and comfortable space. “Alright. Let’s get down to business. All your vitals look good, your blood pressure is a little high, but I’m going to attribute that to stress since you’re a bit nervous. So how about you tell me about the last 12 weeks. I see that you got a blood test to confirm that you were pregnant around 6 weeks, but this is your first ultrasound?”

Harry takes a breath to settle himself then starts talking. “Um, yeah. So, I should be at the 12-week mark about now. I found out I was pregnant about 9 weeks ago I think. Took three tests at home to be sure. Then I wanted to just be super sure, so I did the blood test.”

“Okay, how were your symptoms? Any problems?”

“No, just the usual.” Harry answers. “I was really exhausted the first month, and during that time I mostly just had nausea. It wasn’t until after I found out I was pregnant that I was actually getting sick. But most days I would feel fine the rest of the day after I had gotten sick. Just run down after.”

“Good, that’s all normal. How have you been feeling recently?” She asks.

“Much better. I haven’t been sick this last week. So, I’m hoping that part is done.” Harry laughs. 

Alana laughs with him as she goes to wash her hands. “Alright, Harry, everything sounds good. Now, are you ready for your ultrasound?” 

Harry turns to Louis and looks into his clear blue eyes, letting a calm wave wash over him. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re ready.”

“Great. So, what I need for you to do is to go ahead and lay back and lift up or unbutton your shirt for me and unbutton your jeans and push them and your underwear down just a little bit so that we can get the best scan.” Alana instructs. “Sound good?”

Harry unbuttons his shirt and lies down, then he undoes his jeans and pushes them down. He had decided to forgo panties today, so that was easy enough, although he’s now feeling a little more exposed than he’d thought even though they’re only pushed down a little. He takes Louis’ hand again and looks up at him. Louis is smiling down at him and Harry can see that he’s nearly bursting with excitement. And at that moment Harry feels completely calm and doesn’t know why he was freaking out. 

“You ready?” Alana asks softly. 

“Ready.” Harry says turning back to her. 

“Alright, Harry, I’m going to spread the gel on your belly now. And I’m sorry, but it might be a little cold.” Harry nods and tries to brace himself as best he can. As soon as the gel touches his belly he flinches, and a squeak escapes his lips, his eyes going wide. “Sorry, again.”

“It’s okay.” Harry says as she spreads the gel. Then Dr. Williams gets the transducer out so that they can see and hear the baby and starts running it slowly over his gelled belly. 

As soon as they hear it Harry and Louis’ breath catches at the same time. The baby’s heartbeat. It’s like a fast fluttering, strong and very present. Harry’s eyes fill with tears as he looks up to Louis and he squeezes his hand tight. When his eyes meet Louis’, he’s met with the same expression that must be on his face, tear-filled wonder and awe. Some of the tears spill over Harry’s cheeks and Louis is quick to wipe them away for him. Then the two of them are brought back from their moment when they hear Dr. Williams ask a question.

“I saw in your file that twins run in your family, have the two of you discussed the possibility of multiple births?”

“Um…” Harry clears his throat the best he can. “Yes, we have.” He says, his voice thick with emotion. 

“Well then. Congratulations gentlemen. You’re having twins.” Alana informs them proudly.

“Oh my god.” Harry and Louis breathe out in unison. Louis leans down to give Harry a quick kiss then brushes away more tears that have fallen as he whispers in Harry’s ear. “Congratulations, princess.”

A small sob rips its way up Harry’s throat. He didn’t think he’d be this emotional, but maybe this is what he was so nervous for. “And um…” He starts to ask before trying to clear his throat again. “Everything is fine? Everything’s healthy?”

“Everything is great so far, Harry.” Alana answers. “Their heartbeats are very strong and they’re at a very good size for 12 weeks, just where they should be. And as you can see here on the monitor they’re growing in separate sacs, so this can mean that you may have an easier delivery. Sometimes multiple deliveries are tricky, only time will tell on that one. But yes, everything is healthy.” Alana freezes the sonogram for them so that they can clearly see. “Congratulations. Would you like the pictures to keep?” 

Harry tries to answer, but he can’t find the words at the moment. “Thank you, please. That would be lovely.” Louis answers for him and Harry squeezes the hand still held in his as a thank you, and Louis squeezes back in understanding. 

“Of course. Let me clean you off, Harry, and I’ll get those ready for you. How many copies would you like?” She asks as she wipes the gel off Harry’s tummy. 

Louis answers again. “Four please, one for each of us and one each for our mums.”

“No problem.” She replies. “You’re all set to sit up and redress, Harry.”

Harry reluctantly frees his hand from Louis’ and buttons his jeans back up before he sits up, with Louis’ assistance. Tears are still silently running down his cheeks as he buttons his shirt back up and Louis is reassuringly rubbing Harry’s back as they wait for their sonogram pictures. 

“Alright gentlemen. Here are your sonograms and congratulations again. It was a pleasure meeting you.” Alana says handing Harry the folder with the pictures in it. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Williams…Alana, sorry.” Harry says correcting himself quickly. “Thank you, Alana.”

Dr. Williams laughs lightly. “No problem, Harry.” Before leaving she goes over a few things with Harry about what to expect from his second trimester; things like how sleeping on his left side is best, but he’s still likely to be very uncomfortable, and how his breasts might swell, which is perfectly normal, and how his libido may increase due to his hormones. Just a few quick basics. Louis shakes her hand again and thanks her also. “Alright. So, we’ll schedule your next ultrasound for 20 weeks, okay? I’ll see you soon.” And then she leaves Harry and Louis in the room to gather themselves.

When the door closes, Harry is immediately in Louis’ arms hugging him tight and crying happy tears into his shoulder. “Good huge.” He gets out and between breaths he’s able to get some more words out. “Twins, Lou. Can you believe it?”

Louis is soothing Harry by petting down his hair and rubbing over his shoulders. “I know, baby. I’m so happy for you.” 

“Happy for you too.” Harry manages between breaths.

Louis lets Harry cry a little more until he’s just sniffling. “Come on, love, let’s go make your next appointment and go home. We gotta figure out how to tell our mums and the lads.” And with that Louis leads Harry out of the exam room and schedules their next appointment. 

 

********

 

As soon as they walk through the door, setting the keys and sonogram folder down, Louis has Harry pinned against the wall and he’s attacking his lips fiercely and has his hands held over his head. Louis’ thigh is slotted between Harry’s adding pressure to his growing bulge. And Harry gasps in surprise, not ready for Louis’ sudden attack. And Louis takes this opportunity to slide his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry moans into it letting Louis take total control. 

Louis takes both of Harry’s wrists in one hand, lowering his other to unbutton his jeans and takes Harry’s heavy cock in his hand, giving him long languid strokes. Harry arches his back off the wall and breaks away from Louis as he moans, thrusting his hips forward in Louis’ hand. Louis releases Harry’s wrists and pushes Harry gently back against the wall as he continues stroking him lazily. 

Harry whines at Louis’ slow teasing strokes, wanting more. “Daddy, more.”

“You want more, baby?” Louis breathes against Harry’s neck before sucking a massive love bite into his skin, then soothing over it with his tongue, making Harry moan again and thrust quicker into his hand. 

“Please, daddy.” Harry begs, drawing it out as he moans.

Louis lets go of Harry’s cock then and goes to pick him up, his hands gripping under Harry’s bum, and Harry hops up helping Louis out. Harry wraps his legs just above Louis’ hips and laces his fingers in Louis’ hair, bringing him in close and crashing their lips together. Louis pushes his tongue back into Harry’s mouth, tangling their tongues and bringing all sorts of desperate noises out of Harry. And Harry grinds into Louis, trying to find friction, beads of precome getting on Louis’ t-shirt as Harry rocks forward. 

“This what you want, princess? Want daddy to fuck you right here against the wall?” Louis asks, pulling back to look up at Harry, who is already flushed with swollen lips and lustful eyes, his head leaning back against the wall, his neck beautifully exposed. He whimpers at the idea, grinding into Louis again while Louis squeezes his bum harder. And Harry likes that idea, but it’s not what he’s feeling right now.

Harry looks down at Louis and locks eyes. “Want our bed, daddy.” He leans back down to kiss Louis again and Louis tightens his grip on him, keeping one hand under his bum and using his other to wrap around Harry’s waist supporting his upper body as he takes them back to the bedroom. 

Louis places Harry gently on the bed, a small huff escaping him as he sets him down. “You’re getting a little heavier, love.” And Louis adds a small chuckle and a smirk so that Harry knows he’s not being mean. 

“Heeeeeyyyyyy.” Harry says, a little offended and with a pout, his eyebrows furrowed glaring up at Louis. “Excuse you. I happen to be carrying your first two children.” He adds crossing his arms for emphasis, his arms resting just above his little bump. 

“Baby.” Louis coos. He takes Harry’s face in both of his hands and kisses the crease between his brows away, kissing his cheeks and finally the pout off his plump lips. “You know I didn’t mean it in a bad way. You’re still the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Harry softens at that. He knows Louis was joking, but it still stung a tiny bit. “Yeah?” He asks stealing a kiss from Louis. “The most beautiful?”

“Would I lie to you?” Louis asks back with a smile. 

Harry smiles up at Louis, all perfect teeth and dimples and shining green eyes. “No. No you wouldn’t.” Harry answers as he lays back onto the bed, pulling Louis down with him until he’s hovering over him. 

Louis moves a hand down to Harry’s neglected cock, getting him back to full hardness after getting themselves sidetracked. And Harry whimpers at Louis’ touch wanting more. “More, please.” He breathes out, closing his eyes, his eyelashes fluttering over his cheeks. 

Louis leans forward kissing Harry before pulling away and moving back to undress him. Louis shuffles back and takes his shoes and socks off, tossing them to the floor, then removing Harry’s skin-tight jeans, now tighter than usual due to the small amount of baby weight he’s been gaining, and Harry lifts his hips up for Louis to get them off. Once Louis has Harry’s jeans off, he strips down himself until he’s left only in his tight boxer briefs. Harry’s mouth waters at the sight of Louis’ thick cock tenting his pants and Louis can see the longing in Harry’s eyes. 

Instead of saying anything Louis picks up one of Harry’s legs and begins kissing up it, starting at the inside of his ankle. He wants Harry to know just how beautiful and loved he is. Harry lets out little noises, and faint little breaths, with every kiss until Louis is at his inner thighs where his noises turn to whimpers. But before he gets to the places Harry wants him most he moves to Harry’s other leg, again starting at the ankle and moving up. By the time Louis makes it back up to his inner thighs Harry is clutching the sheets in his fists with how badly he wants. 

“Daddy.” Harry breathes, yearning for more of Louis’ touch. 

“I’ve got you, princess.” Louis says softly. “I’m gonna take care of you, show you just how much I love you.” And Louis moves up and starts unbuttoning Harry’s shirt, leaving kisses as he exposes more and more of Harry’s skin. Louis gets Harry’s shirt off, tossing it aside with the rest of their discarded clothes, and takes Harry’s face in his hands, connecting their lips again. Harry deepens it right away tasting Louis and biting at his bottom lip. 

Harry pulls Louis in closer, sliding his hands under his pants and squeezing Louis’ bum and bringing his hips to his. Harry moans into Louis’ mouth when their cocks rub against each other, Louis’ clothed cock rubbing deliciously against his bare cock. Louis breaks away from the kiss gasping for air and moaning at the contact of their cocks rubbing together.

Louis moves his lips to Harry’s jaw leaving a mark at his favorite spot, both of them moaning as Louis keeps grinding down on Harry, giving him some of the friction he’s craving. Louis kisses down Harry’s throat and kisses and bites over his collarbones and over the swallows on his chest. Harry’s fingers are tangled in Louis’ hair and he tugs and gasps whenever Louis bites, being extra sensitive the closer Louis gets to his nipples. His breasts have been feeling more sensitive the last couple months, which is natural, but it’s finally feeling like a good hurt again rather than too much where he couldn’t stand it. 

“Feels good, princess?” Louis asks kissing over his nipples, and Harry arches up wanting more from Louis and moaning when he gets it.

“Yes, daddy.” He sighs, tightening his grip in Louis’ hair and thrusting his hips up needing more friction. “Please don’t stop.”

Louis takes one of his nipples back in his mouth, sucking over the bud getting it hard and puffy, using his hand to give attention to his other nipple, rolling and pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Harry whimpers at the stimulation. It feels like more than he remembered. He’s always had sensitive nipples, but this is so much more. Louis starts flicking his tongue over his nipple and Harry moans. Then Louis switches, bringing the other one into his mouth. 

Harry starts feeling the heat coiling in his tummy and he’s sure he could come just from this, he’s close. But he doesn’t think Louis wants him to come yet, isn’t sure he’s finished showing him how much he loves him. And he doesn’t want to come yet either, wants to wait. “Daddy.” Harry gasps, tugging Louis’ mouth off of him by his grip in his hair. “Daddy, I’m close.”

Louis leaves a kiss to the middle of his chest, then starts kissing down his tummy so that Harry can catch his breath and calm himself. Harry’s fingers are still in Louis’ hair and he loves the feeling of Harry gently massaging his scalp and all the little tugs and the tightening of his fingers with every touch Louis leaves over his beautiful body. Harry is so responsive and Louis loves being the one who makes him feel this way.

“Fuck, baby.” Louis moans softly over his skin. Louis’ hands are holding Harry’s hips, which have filled out even more with his baby weight and Louis loves it so much. “Love your soft hips, princess, so much. Even more for me to grip and hold onto now.” And he kisses over his tummy, giving his bump some much needed love and attention. Louis hears a soft sob escape from Harry and he looks up to see Harry looking down at him, his green eyes shining with tears. Louis smiles softly at him and rubs his hands over Harry’s sides, tracing over his curves. “You’re so beautiful, Harry.” He says as he moves his hands in and rubs over his laurels and gently massages over his bump. “Love every inch of you.”

Another sob escapes Harry as he watches Louis trace over his belly and leave kisses all over the spots where he’s started to fill out to properly carry their babies. He’s still in awe over the news from earlier that they are having twins, and now having Louis worship all over his bump and all the spots that have secretly been causing him to feel a little insecure is just overwhelming. But of course, Louis knew. That’s why he was doing this. To make sure that Harry knew that he still thought he was the most beautiful thing in the world and that he always will be. 

“Daddy.” Harry sobs lightly, getting Louis’ attention. “Love you.”

Louis’ face turns soft, morphing into his fond face that is reserved only for Harry. “Love you too, princess.” And he leaves a kiss right over Harry’s butterfly. 

“Daddy?” Harry asks quietly.

“Yeah, baby?” And Harry loosens his grip in Louis’ hair and brushes it away from his face. 

“Could you fuck me now? Need you, daddy.” Harry is pinching his bottom lip with his thumb and forefinger as he looks down at Louis waiting for an answer. 

Louis laughs lightly. Harry is so fucking adorable; it takes him by surprise sometimes. “Of course, princess.” He moves back up so that he’s hovering over Harry again, face to face. He leans down, connecting their lips and Harry moves his hand to cradle Louis’ jaw as they deepen the kiss. Louis inhales through his nose before breaking it and looking back down at Harry. Glassy emerald eyes, pink cheeks and swollen lips, curls fanned out around his beautiful face. “How do you want it, princess?”

“Just like this. Please, daddy.” Harry answers without a second thought. Louis gives him another kiss before grabbing the lube and situating himself between Harry’s thighs.

Louis opens Harry up torturously slowly until Harry is a writhing begging mess before him. He teases him just enough for Harry to think he is going to brush against his prostate but comes just short every time. He feels Harry’s walls give with every movement of his fingers and feels Harry clench around them when it feels particularly good. While Louis opens him up he’s stroking Harry’s cock, which was an angry red resting at his hip leaving a little pool of precome. Louis strokes in time with the rhythm of his fingers and presses along the vein on the underside of his cock with his thumb on an upstroke, finishing with a brush over the head, gathering more precome. 

“Daddy!” Harry moans needily. “Please, daddy, I’m ready. Please, fuck me now.” Harry is near tears again and feeling so overwhelmed. His hands are tight in his curls as he rocks down on Louis’ fingers in frustration that Louis refuses to hit his sweet spot. 

“Oh fuck, baby. You look so gorgeous right now. So desperate for it, love.” Louis thrusts his fingers inside Harry a few more times, pressing on Harry’s prostate with his final thrust making Harry gasp and arch off the bed. He pinches at the base of Harry’s cock just to make sure he doesn’t come since Louis has worked him up into a frenzy. “Alright, princess, ready for daddy’s cock now?” Louis asks, pulling his fingers gently out of Harry’s stretched hole and wiping them off on his pants. He laughs at the string of “yes, yes, yes, yes, yes” that escapes Harry.

Louis takes a moment to palm at his own erection, which holy fuck, how has he gone this long ignoring it. It’s passed painful, but soon he’ll have relief. He takes his pants off, his cock springing free and Harry moans at the sight and bucks his hips up into nothing but air. Louis smirks down at him as he grabs the lube and coats himself. 

Louis tucks himself close between Harry’s thighs and lines himself up. Before pushing in he locks eyes with Harry, he’s already wrecked…and so beautiful. Harry gives him a quick nod telling him he’s ready. Fuck, he’s more than ready. Louis hitches one of Harry’s legs around his hip and pushes forward entering him and Louis moans as he pushes farther into Harry’s tight heat. No matter how open he gets him he still feels so tight. He takes a glance away from watching his thick cock disappearing into Harry to watch his face. 

Harry’s face is caught in a silent moan, his mouth wide open, brows furrowed, and eyes shut tight. It’s so fucking gorgeous. Louis pauses about halfway before he pulls out and pushes back in, this time a little faster. He does this a few times until he’s bottomed out, Harry panting below him, now freely moaning at the stretch of Louis inside him. “Move, please.” Harry manages, finding his voice. 

Louis leans forward so that he’s as close to Harry as he can be, without crushing him, and tucks one arm under Harry’s neck so that he can tangle his fingers in his curls and rests his other at Harry’s fleshy little hip. Louis keeps his thrusts relaxed and deep, pulling out until just the tip remains inside then slowly pushing back in, no rush for either of them to finish. This is purely about making Harry feel loved. 

Harry pulls Louis in closer and connects their lips in a messy open-mouthed kiss. Harry’s practically just resting his lips on Louis’, letting him force his to move with him, just needing to be touching everywhere. Harry’s fingers are digging into Louis’ back and surely leaving marks, but he can’t help it. Louis is making him feel so amazing and cared for. He tangles his other leg around the back of Louis’ trying to get him even closer. 

Louis pulls back looking at Harry’s face as he continues thrusting into him. His rhythm has picked up speed but is still completely even and controlled. He watches Harry’s eyes squeeze tighter with every thrust Louis makes hitting his prostate. “Princess.” Louis says in awe. “Look at me.”

Harry has to consciously think about opening his eyes. But when he does, his breath is knocked right out of him. Louis’ face is so close, scrunched up in pleasure, his lips parted slightly as his breathy moans are pushed out of him as he thrusts into Harry. His sweaty fringe hanging over his face and Harry reaches up to brush it out of his eyes and Louis smiles, his tongue poking out to the side at how adorable Harry is. Louis’ eyes meet Harry’s and he watches as his eyes well up with tears threatening to spill. Louis leans forward the tiniest bit eliminating what little distance was between them, pressing his lips to Harry’s. 

“I’m close, daddy.” Harry whispers against his lips and digging his fingers into Louis’ shoulder blades. Louis starts thrusting faster into Harry, but still keeps it controlled, not wanting to be rough with him right now. 

“Yeah, princess?” Louis pants out. “Wanna come? Just from daddy’s cock?” Harry nods fervently and moves his hands down to Louis’ bum, where his large hands fit so nicely, and pulls him in deeper with each thrust, hitting his prostate every time. Harry’s moans have transformed to high pitched whimpers the closer he gets. And then Louis delivers the final blow, with one last thrust to Harry’s prostate and a whisper in his ear. “Come on, _Mommy_. Come for Daddy.”

Harry freezes, a choked gasp escaping his lips, taken completely by surprise and he comes hard between them, shooting ropes of white over their tummies, with his face scrunched up in ecstasy and mouth wide open, with a deep raspy moan. He clenches tight around Louis as he rides out his orgasm, gasping as he comes down, still caught by surprise that Louis just called him Mommy, not knowing that that might end up being a thing. 

Louis pulls out of Harry and jerks himself off over him. His hand flies over his cock, needing to come so fucking badly. “Fuck, princess. You’re so fucking beautiful. So wrecked, love. Can’t believe you’re mine.” He pants as he gets closer and closer to his release. “And carrying my babies. Our babies. Fuck.” Louis moans. He’s so close now and with a final sob from Harry at Louis’ praise, he’s spilling over his fingers and dripping onto Harry’s tummy, mixing with his own mess. Louis moans as he comes, and when he’s finished he collapses next to Harry completely exhausted. 

Harry rolls over to his side and pulls Louis close for a kiss, deepening it right away seeking entrance. Louis gives in easily, exhausted, and both of them are pliant after their orgasms. When Harry breaks from Louis for breath he just looks at him. “That was fucking amazing, Lou.” He says awestruck. And Louis smiles and pulls Harry back in for more kisses. 

“You’re amazing, baby.” Louis says back, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. They kiss lazily as they both recover from how intimate that was, just basking in each other’s post-orgasm glow (post-orgasm and pregnant glow in Harry’s case). Louis has never seen anything so beautiful. He’s not even sure if his own children will be able to take that title away from Harry. He’ll just have to wait and see. “I love you so much, princess.” Louis whispers, holding Harry close and staring into his gorgeous green eyes. 

Harry turns into a human dimple, kissing Louis again, quick and sweet. “I love you, daddy. So much.” He shuffles himself closer to Louis, not caring that they’re still covered in sweat and come. “Thank you…for that. Everything.” He keeps his eyes locked with Louis’ piercing blue. “That was truly amazing. Like…I’ve kind of been feeling a little insecure lately…with the weight gain being noticeable now. And I never said anything, and I don’t think I really let it show. But…you knew…that I needed that. Of course, you knew.” He mumbles, ducking his head down from Louis’s gaze. He looks back up meeting his eyes again. “I love you so fucking much.” 

Louis holds Harry tighter wrapping his arms around him and kissing his forehead. “Of course, Harry. I love you.” Louis kisses him more and runs his fingers through his hair. “What do you want to do now, love?”

Harry takes a moment and thinks it over. “Clean up. The lazy way.” He clarifies, feeling too lazy and exhausted to take a bath or shower. “And maybe just sit here and watch a movie?” He suggests. 

“Sounds like a plan, princess.” Louis kisses his forehead once more then rolls over to the nightstand to get the wet wipes. He cleans them both off and has Harry pick a movie. 

“I need to get some food first.” And Harry wanders out into the kitchen to make himself some food. He makes a sandwich for him and Louis and gets some fruits and veggies for the side. He also grabs a couple bottles of water for them then heads back to the room. “Here you go, Lou.” Harry says handing Louis his lunch. 

“Thanks, love.” Louis beams, not realizing until now that he’s actually starving. “You pick a movie?”

“Not yet. I’m feeling parody rom-com, I think.” Harry states, and Louis nods along with his mouth full of food. He wanders out to the living room to pick a movie. He also picks up Stormageddon, who was napping on the chair he claimed the first day Harry brought him home and brings him to the bedroom thinking now would be some good family cuddle time. 

Harry comes back and puts the movie in then curls close into Louis’ side, draping his legs over Louis’ lap under the covers. Louis tucks his arm around him and plays with his curls like always. He can never get enough. And he can’t believe how long they’ve gotten, and he loves how much Harry loves them too. Harry takes Louis’ other hand and brings it over to his belly as they caress his bump together. Stormageddon has decided to nap again next to Harry, curled up by his bum over the blankets. Harry is clearly his human and Louis knows it too. 

The menu screen comes on and Louis laughs into Harry’s ear. “Really, love?”

“What?” Harry says as he reaches over for his food, looking at Louis with wide innocent eyes. “ _Austenland_ is great, Lou. It’s hilarious.” And he pauses and his face shifts into a mischievous grin. “And JJ Feild is quite dashing.” He adds with a teasing eyebrow wriggle. 

“Hey now.” Louis says, pinching Harry, making him yelp and giggle. 

“Kidding.” Harry says resting his head on Louis’ shoulder. “You know it’s always you, Lou.” And Harry goes quiet, lost in thought as the movie starts. “Can’t believe we’re having twins, Lou.” He says so quietly. “We’re so lucky.”

Louis pats Harry’s thighs over his lap and turns to kiss the top of his head. “I know, love. Can’t believe it either. Love you.”

“Love you.” Harry says back. “Now shush and watch the movie.” 

Louis laughs fondly, gently caressing Harry’s bump again, their twins that are growing happily inside Harry. Fuck, what an amazing day. “Yes, Mommy.” Louis says, teasingly, kissing the top of his head again before turning his attention to the television and going back to playing with Harry’s curls. And Harry hums happily at his side. 

“Hey, Lou?” And Louis hums is response. “About that…um, if you’re gonna do that…like during sex…” He has no idea why he’s being so awkward about this; they’ve done loads of kink negotiation in the past. Guess it’s just because this is new. He moves his hand so it’s on top of Louis’ as he rubs his belly to keep himself steady. “Do you think maybe we could save that one for, like, special occasions? Don’t get me wrong, I _loved_ it, obviously. But I think I want to keep that one special. Don’t want to ruin it.” 

“Of course, H. It honestly just kind of slipped out anyhow.” Louis brings Harry’s face up to kiss him. “I loved it too.” He adds, not wanting Harry to feel wrong or uncomfortable. And Harry beams at him and kisses him one last time before resting his head back on his shoulder, and turning his attention to the movie, spending the rest of their day lazing around and cuddling.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis wakes up the next morning to his stomach rumbling, the scent of bacon and something sweet filling his nose. He gets out of bed, pulling on a pair of joggers, then walks out to the kitchen. When he enters he stops and watches Harry, who’s obviously already up and functioning, a few moments staying silent. 

Harry is at the stove with his back to Louis, making breakfast and humming to himself. He’s wearing nothing but the polar bear boyshorts he got months back and a little pink apron. Louis watches him as he makes little movements with his hips as he dances to what he’s humming and flipping whatever he’s making (Louis isn’t sure yet). 

Continuing into the kitchen, as quietly as he can, Louis comes up behind Harry wrapping his hands softly around his waist and kissing his bare shoulder, making Harry jump with a little gasp, lost in his own little world. “Morning, love.” He says, his voice still raspy with sleep. “Morning, babies.” He adds as he runs his fingers over Harry’s bump. “You showered without me.” Louis accuses lightly, brushing Harry’s damp curls to the side to expose his neck. 

Harry leans into Louis tilting his head so that he has more access as he leaves soft kisses over his cheek, sighing contentedly. “Morning. I wanted to let you sleep, and you were dead asleep this morning. So…just thought I’d shower and make breakfast.”

“What are you making? I smelled the bacon.” He rocks up onto his tippy toes to get a good look over Harry’s shoulder.

“French toast. Just sounded really good this morning.” Harry answers sliding the pieces of bread out of the pan and onto a plate, turning off the stove top. “All done now.” And he turns so that he’s facing Louis in his arms, his arms tucked between them and hands resting on Louis’ chest with his fingers playing with his chest hair. “What should we do today?” 

“Hmmm…well, we should definitely eat, since I’m pretty sure your cooking was what woke me up. Then…” He says drawing it out. “We should figure out how we’re gonna tell our mums.” Louis leans in, kissing Harry’s full pink lips.

“I like that plan.” Harry whispers against Louis’ lips, smiling into the kiss. “We should eat before it gets cold.” He says between kisses. “And I’m starving.”

They set up their breakfast and eat in comfortable silence, exchanging a few sticky syrupy kisses. Stormageddon came in from wherever he’d been napping, sitting at Harry’s feet waiting to smell what he was eating, and Harry gives him a few tiny pieces of bacon. Louis watched the exchange and couldn’t help but think about how cute it was. Harry with his little kitten. He loves it. 

 

When they finish, Louis gives Harry a kiss on the cheek before going to shower and Harry cleans up the dishes and then gets dressed. Harry dresses in a patterned Gucci button down with crimson ribbon at the neck still only buttoning the last four buttons, leaving it open at the chest, and squeezes into his jeans thinking to himself that it might be time to switch to Paige’s maternity jeans. Or maybe just sweats and yoga pants. Then he waits, sitting at the foot of the bed, for Louis to get out of the shower. 

Louis walks out of the bathroom, his hair is damp and ruffled, sticking out in all directions from towel drying, with a towel wrapped around his hips. He looks soft and warm and nice and relaxed. He sees Harry at the end of the bed lost in thought. He has Cuddles in his lap and is resting his chin on him. Louis walks over to him and cards his fingers through his hair.

“Hey.” He says softly.

“Hey.” Harry answers back, looking up at him.

“You nervous?” 

“I don’t know. A little? But I’m so excited too.” Harry tries to explain. “Like going out of our little bubble that’s just us seems so big right now. Like everything else about this.”

Louis smiles down at Harry fondly, stroking his cheek with his thumb and leans down for a kiss. “Baby, everything will be perfect. You know this. Our mums are going to be so excited. And our friends too. Everyone is going to be so happy for us. Come on.”

“I know. You’re right, of course.” Harry agrees, and he shoves Louis away playfully, smiling up at him. “Go get dressed.”

Louis gets dressed, skinny jeans and one of Harry’s old hoodies. Once he’s dressed he goes back over to Harry. “So. How do you think we should tell them?”

“I honestly have no idea. Like we could just call. But that seems kind of lame.”

“Hmm…” Louis utters as an idea flashes in his mind. He walks over to the nightstand on his side of the bed and grabs his phone. He then pulls Harry up, Cuddles falling out of his lap and onto the floor.

“Heeeyyyy. What are you doing?” Harry exclaims.

“I’m doing this the quick and easy way.” He says while unbuttoning Harry’s shirt and opening the camera on his phone. He kisses Harry quickly then backs away so that he can see what he wants in the picture.

“Lou, what are you doing?” Harry laughs, crossing his arms bashfully so his shirt isn’t completely open. But all this does is accentuate Harry’s bump making this even more perfect and exactly what Louis wants. 

“Smile, baby.” Louis says, snapping the picture. Harry is glowing and looks like pure sunshine; big smile since he was laughing a little, his eyes lit up, his curls gorgeous and shiny around his face, and showing off his bump without even really knowing. Louis adds the caption “Say “Hello” to my BABIES!” and sends it to Anne and Jay. He sends another immediately after saying to video chat them right now. “Come on, love.” And he takes Harry over to their office and opens up the computer and waits for their mums’ calls.

“What did you do, Louis?” Harry asks. And Louis shows him the picture without saying anything. Harry’s breath catches when he sees it. It’s perfect really. He looks so happy. And he really is glowing. And his bump is there being unintentionally shown off with how he’d crossed his arms. “This is what you sent to our mums?” He asks Louis, his voice quiet and a little choked up.

“It came out better than I could’ve imagined. They should hopefully be calling any minute.” And as he says that they get a call and Louis opens the chat. He’s surprised to see that it’s both of them in one call, not having known that their mums would be hanging out together. How convenient. 

“What do you mean "BABIES"?!” Anne and Jay scream in unison before either Harry or Louis can say hello. “Louis William Tomlinson. You had better answer right now.” Jay continues.

Harry lets out a giggle at Louis being full named by his mother and decides to be the one to answer. “Hi mum.” He starts, waving, addressing them both. “I’m pregnant!” Harry continues, beaming and leaning into Louis, taking one of his hands in his. Louis pulls Harry in closer and wraps his other hand around his waist, his fingertips resting on his bump where he can lightly brush over it in soothing little movements. Louis is beaming by his side as he watches and listens to the excited squeals of their mothers. 

“Harry!” Anne yells. “Congratulations, darling, I’m so happy for you! For both of you.” She adds, of course including Louis since this is his moment too. 

“How far along are you, love? How have you been feeling?” Jay adds.

“Um, I just started my second trimester. And I’m feeling great now. Obviously the first three months were gross. I was always exhausted and sick most of the time. But good now.”

“Four months already?” Anne asks a little surprised that they hadn’t been told sooner. “Why didn’t you tell us earlier?”

“We wanted to be sure everything was going smoothly and was healthy before we told anyone. Even you guys.” Harry answers with an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay, love.” Jay says, understanding completely. “Goodness. I am just so happy for you two. You are both going to make beautiful parents.”

“Wait, mum.” Louis says, finally jumping in the conversation. “There’s more.”

Jay and Anne just look at each other, eyebrows raised, then turn back to Harry and Louis. “More?” They ask, intrigued. 

“We’re having twins.” Harry says then turns into Louis, biting his bottom lip and smiling into his shoulder, as he hears Jay and Anne scream again in excitement and hugging each other as they celebrate. 

Louis rubs Harry’s back, still beaming. “We found out yesterday.” He tells them. And we got the sonograms printed for you. We can mail those to you later today.”

“That would be lovely, Boo.” Jay says, wiping her eyes, happy tears having escaped. Louis laughs, knowing he’ll never escape the nickname. He’ll always be her BooBear. Harry squeezes Louis’s hand a little tighter as he loves Jays term of endearment for Louis, it’s always made him smile. 

“Mum?” Harry asks lifting his head up from Louis’ shoulder, noticing Anne wiping her eyes too. “Are you okay?”

Anne sniffles and smiles. “Of course, I’m okay, baby. I am so incredibly happy for you. And Jay’s right. You will make beautiful parents. I am so happy for the two of you. This is the best news ever, Harry.”

“Thanks, mum. Love you.” Harry replies. 

“I love you too, Harry. And you, Louis.” Anne says still wiping at her eyes. 

“Well, we’d better go. Just had to tell you two first, of course. Love you both. Thank you.” Louis says ready to keep going in telling the world their news.

“Love you, BooBear. Love you, Harry.” Jay says. “We’ll talk to you boys soon, yeah?”

“Of course.” Harry and Louis answer together. “Talk to you later, mum.” Louis adds. “Bye.” They all say ending the call.

 

Harry looks up at Louis smiling hugely, his dimples on full display. “That went amazingly.” And he pulls him in for a kiss and deepens it. 

“Ready to tell the boys and the rest of the world now?” Louis asks when they break away for air. 

“Yeah.” Harry smiles, stealing another kiss then hugging Louis close.

“Gonna do this the lazy way now.” Louis says getting his phone back out. He sends the same picture and caption to Liam and Niall and a few other close friends like James and Nick and Jeff. Then he goes into Instagram and uploads the picture, same caption still. Before Louis can post it, Harry stops him and pulls out his phone and takes a selfie of the two of them smiling excitedly. He uploads that picture onto his own Instagram and captions it, “It’s true. We’re pregnant!”. They post their pictures at the same time and link them to their Twitter’s, so it only says, ‘Just posted a photo’ with the link. Then watch the madness ensue. 

Ever since they finally came out they had been surrounded by so much love and support from their fans. Especially the ones that always stood by them and struggled and fought with them. It’s always been more than they ever could’ve asked for. So, sharing this with all of them, coming directly from the two of them, was something that made Harry and Louis incredibly happy and proud. It was like when they shared their wedding. They had a decent sized ceremony with family and friends but had also decided to livestream it so that everyone who had ever supported them could be a part of that massive step in their lives that they had all waited so long for. This was no different. Sure, they would’ve found out eventually, but it just felt so much better coming directly from them. More personal.

“So, what now?” Harry asks Louis, his voice thick with emotion seeing the flood of congratulations and happiness at their announcement (and all the praise over how beautiful Harry looks and his bump, even when it’s not from Louis he loves it; ever the narcissist). 

“Well…” Louis answers, rubbing Harry’s sides. He then buttons Harry’s shirt back up since they’d both managed to forget about it in the excitement of telling everyone. “We need to go to the post office and send our mums the sonograms. You probably need to stop at Paige and pick up some new jeans, you can’t be very comfortable right now.” He teases lightly, but also knowing that Harry will be needing maternity jeans very soon anyhow, if not immediately. “And then we’ll go out to lunch.” 

“Sounds good.” Harry says burrowing his face back in Louis’ neck. “Love you, Lou.”

“Love you, Harry.” Louis says kissing the top of his head. 

Before they leave they get calls from all their friends and family congratulating them and saying how happy they are for the two of them. So far it has been an incredible day. And while they’re out, they’re only stopped by a few fans wanting to congratulate them as well. Harry couldn’t be happier, and Louis was happy to see him so happy, always feeding off each other. All in all, a perfect day.

 

********

 

A couple weeks after Harry and Louis announced their pregnancy all their friends wanted to get together to celebrate. Niall and Liam decided to throw a party for them and a few friends flew back to London for it. Everyone was ecstatic for them and Harry was over the moon that all his friends were fawning over him with how great he looked and wanting to touch his bump, which he was more than happy to show off by wearing a tight t-shirt. They had all gone out for dinner then hung out at a private club that they had booked until the early hours of the morning.

 

When Harry and Louis got home they had immediately crashed into bed after taking their clothes off. Harry woke up after a couple of hours, feeling cold even under the covers and wrapped in Louis’ arms, so he got up and threw on his lavender jumper (and went to the bathroom since he was up, “perks” of pregnancy) then crawled back into bed not even disturbing Louis. 

Harry wakes up hours later, still wrapped in Louis’ arms, whimpering softly as he grinds his morning erection on Louis’ thigh. Louis is still sound asleep, but Harry needs him; now. He untangles himself and Louis rolls onto his stomach. Harry leans over him, kissing his jaw just below his ear. “Daddy.” He whimpers softly. And he watches as Louis’ face twitches minutely. Harry continues kissing down Louis’ neck and his shoulders, leaving little bites and marks as he continues down Louis’ spine. 

Louis is slowly starting to wake up and beginning to register Harry’s soft whimpers and moans. His head is pounding from having drank a little too much while celebrating with their friends, but the thought of that is quickly leaving his mind. Louis moans when he feels Harry’s big hands rubbing and squeezing his bum. A low whimper escapes when he feels Harry sink his teeth in one of his cheeks and he grinds his hips down into the mattress, now fully hard and needing Harry do something to stop teasing. 

“Daddy?” Harry asks. “Are you awake?”

Louis moans as Harry starts squeezing and massaging his bum again. “Yeah.” He pants. “Yeah, baby, I’m awake.” He grinds his hips into the mattress again needing more friction on his cock.

“Can I eat you out, daddy? I want it so bad. Please.” Harry begs. Louis can hear the urgency in his tone and wonders how long Harry’s been awake and waiting to come. 

“Fuck, princess. Yeah.” Louis pants. “Daddy would like that.”

And without any further warning Harry pulls Louis’ hips up and spreads his cheeks, licking a flat wet stripe from Louis’ balls and over his sensitive hole, moaning at the taste. Louis pushes back, moaning, silently asking Harry for more. Harry obliges, continuing flat licks getting him wet, then changing to circling his rim with his tongue pointed. Already Louis is a whimpering mess and Harry’s tongue hasn’t even entered him yet. 

“Harry.” Louis gasps. “Baby, please.” 

Harry moans, sending vibrations over Louis’ hole, causing him to whine and push his hips back into Harry’s face. Harry licks more around Louis’ rim and starts nipping gently at the soft crinkled skin. Louis whines again and then Harry points his tongue and pushes inside, whimpering at the feeling of Louis’ tight hole clenching around his tongue and feeling his velvety soft walls. 

Harry grips Louis’ hips tighter and pulls him further down onto his tongue, pushing and licking deeper inside Louis’ heat. He starts slowly fucking his tongue in and out of Louis’ hole, moaning as he pushes back inside feeling his hole stretch and clench around him. Harry’s face is messy, spit dripping down his chin, and getting on his cheeks and nose, and making a mess over Louis’ bum. 

Louis is nearly in tears from how good it feels. Harry’s tongue is so fucking sinful, and he always puts his all into eating him out. His moans and whimpers are so loud, not able to hold back even if he wanted to. And each noise from Harry just sends more vibrations and waves of pleasure washing over him. “Fuck! Harry, fuck.” Louis whines, as Harry flicks his tongue over Louis’ rim, making him buck forward in Harry’s grasp. “Fuck, princess. Your tongue is so fucking good, baby. You’re making daddy feel so good, so fucking perfect.” He’s just rambling praise now as Harry goes back to fucking his tongue in and out of his hole, more whimpers escaping him. Louis can tell that Harry is close, just from eating him out, but he can’t really focus enough to listen if Harry has a hand around himself or if he’s close to coming untouched. “You close, baby?” Louis whines. “I’m so close, princess. Make me feel so good. You’re taking such good care of daddy. Oh fuck, love.”

Harry whimpers with his tongue buried deep in Louis, his hole clenching and unclenching around it. Harry is so close, he loves rimming Louis; loves the taste, loves the feeling of it, loves how fucking intimate it is. And the noises Louis makes. Fuck, the noises are so hot. All high-pitched whines and whimpers, some low moans mixed in. And he’ll usually ramble out words of praise bringing Harry even closer to his orgasm. And with that, Harry is whining and whimpering, his tongue deep in Louis’ tight, hot heat, his hands gripping Louis’ cheeks tighter, leaving bruises, and coming hard, untouched, spilling on the sheets. 

Louis comes seconds later, Harry’s grip and the vibrations and the noises of his orgasm sending Louis over the edge, clenching tight around Harry’s tongue before pulling away and collapsing onto the bed, still shaking and panting from the force of his orgasm. “That was amazing, princess.” Louis breathes out, still trying to catch his breath. He turns over onto his back and pushes his sweaty fringe out of his face and finally gets his first proper glimpse of Harry. 

Harry’s curls are a sweaty mess around his face, his eyes glassy and bright green, face flushed a deep red and covered in spit, not having wiped his face off yet. He’s still panting lightly and still half hard, his cock peeking out from under the lavender jumper he is still wearing. No wonder Harry’s even more flushed and sweaty than usual when he eats Louis out. But he’s fucking stunning. 

Louis knows he looks about the same as Harry, completely fucked out, just from his baby’s wonderful tongue, but the combination of how gorgeous Harry is, and the lavender jumper makes him want him even more. “Come here, princess.” And Louis holds his hands out wanting Harry closer, straddling him. Harry shuffles up so that he’s straddling Louis’ waist and rests his hands on Louis’ chest, rubbing over his shoulders. Louis places his hands on Harry’s thighs, rubbing up them, then brushing them up under his jumper so that he can run them over Harry’s belly then he rests them on Harry’s chubby little hips, squeezing gently. “Want to suck your cock, princess. Do you want to fuck daddy’s throat?” And Harry moans and rocks his hips forward, his fingers gripping Louis’ shoulders tightly. 

“Yeah. Want that, daddy.” Harry gasps out, already getting fully hard again. 

Louis shuffles up, resting on the pillows, so that Harry can be in a more comfortable position and use the headboard for support then brings Harry forward, the tip of his cock resting on his wet lips. Louis circles his tongue around Harry’s tip and wraps his hands around, holding onto Harry’s thighs just below his bum. He pulls him in closer, moaning around his cock as he pulls him deeper into his mouth. 

Harry’s thighs are already trembling as he gets pulled deeper into Louis’ mouth, as far as Louis can take. “Daddy.” He moans. “So hot. And wet. Feels so…so good, daddy.” Harry’s head falls forward and he opens his eyes, only to see Louis looking right up at him. His blue eyes bright and glassy after coming and now having Harry’s hot, heavy cock in his mouth. Harry wants to rock his hips forward so bad, but Louis hasn’t given him the okay yet. He whines, and Louis slowly pushes Harry back out, warming himself up so he can take Harry better. As soon as Louis feels he’s ready (and after more of Harry’s desperate whimpers) he gives him the okay, dropping his hands to Harry’s ankles so that he’s still touching him. 

Harry thrusts forward tentatively at first, moaning loudly, just enjoying the pleasure that Louis’ hot, wet mouth provides, and his breathing comes out shaky as he pulls out. Louis presses his tongue up into the underside of Harry’s cock as he thrusts back in making him whine. And Louis squeezes his ankles gently, letting him know it’s okay to be rougher. Harry understands and starts going for it. He thrusts quick and deep, chasing his orgasm. Louis moans around him every time he hits the back of his throat and Harry’s whines get higher and quicker the closer he gets, Louis’ moans sending waves of pleasure up his cock. Louis swallows around him when he thrusts back in and Harry finishes abruptly with little warning, coming down Louis’ throat whining “Daddy”. 

Louis lets Harry ride his orgasm out before taking him by the hips and shuffling up so that he could sit Harry in his lap. Harry falls forward, exhausted, wrapping his arms around Louis’ shoulders. Louis runs his hands over his sweaty back and takes Harry’s lavender jumper off, first wiping Harry’s face with it, which was still messy, then tossing it on the bed, letting Harry cool down. “You were so good, baby.” Louis coos in Harry’s ear, his voice rough and raspy from Harry fucking his throat. He cards his fingers through his messy damp curls and rubs his back. “So good, princess.”

Harry leans back enough that he can capture Louis’ lips, kissing him lazily, slowly opening up his mouth, and sliding his tongue over his lips, seeking entrance, which Louis gives. They kiss like that for a while, losing track of time until Harry starts shivering. “Let’s get you cleaned up, love.” Louis says quietly, keeping their calm quiet bubble intact. 

Harry nods, and Louis brushes the curls out of his face. “Bath, please. I’m tired now.”

“Of course, love.” Louis says kissing Harry again. Harry climbs off Louis, and gets off the bed, his hand outstretched for Louis to take and leads him to the bathroom. Louis gets the bath ready, pouring in Harry’s lavender bath salt, and Harry watches from where he’s leaning at the vanity counter. Harry is holding his belly and softly caressing his small bump and wondering when he’ll feel the babies kick for the first time. He’ll have to look that up later. 

He’s brought out of his thoughts by Louis coming over and holding onto his belly also. Louis bends down to leave a kiss at the top of his bump and whispers “I love you”s into it. Harry cards his fingers through Louis’ hair, watching him adore their babies growing inside him. “Louis, I’m cold.” Harry says softly, getting Louis’ attention back up to him. 

Louis stands back up, looking at Harry fondly. “Sorry, love.” And he helps Harry carefully get into the bathtub and gets in, settling himself behind him with Harry leaning against him, back to chest. Harry takes Louis’ hands in his and laces their fingers together and places them back on his bump rubbing over it in soothing circles and cradling it with one hand above and one hand below moving them slowly side to side. 

“You’re starting to get so big, baby.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear then kisses his temple. “Can’t wait until we can feel the babies kick and move. That should be soon, right?” 

“Mmm. Think so.” Harry answers. “I need to look that up. I can’t wait either. It’s going to be so amazing. Like…they’re little people, Lou. Growing inside me.” He says, his voice filled with wonder. 

“They are. And you’re doing an amazing job, Harry.” Louis chuckles fondly. He runs their hands over the length of Harry’s bump, from his butterfly to his laurels. He smirks, not being able to contain what he’s about to say. “You’re the perfect oven for our little buns.” And he laughs, knowing it was stupid. 

“Louuuuu.” Harry groans, but laughs anyhow no matter how stupid the joke was. He has no idea why it’s Louis all of the sudden with the terrible jokes. But he’ll take it. 

“What?” Louis says, voice laced with mock offence. “You used to be a baker and now you really are one.” 

Harry shakes his head. “Just shut up, you idiot.” He adds giggling. “I love you.” And he turns so he can kiss Louis, missing his lips already. 

“Love you, H.” Louis says against his lips. “So, are we actually going to wash up or just lay here until the water gets uncomfortable?” Louis asks.

“Both.” Harry answers as if he should have known and settles back against Louis. “Just want you to rub my tummy right now, please.”

“I would love that, baby.” Louis says kissing Harry’s curls, and going back to rubbing his belly soothingly. Not long after, he can hear Harry’s soft snores, having fallen asleep held in Louis’ arms, in warm water, with the calming scent of lavender surrounding them. Louis laughs to himself and continues rubbing Harry’s bump. He really can’t get enough of it and can’t wait for it to get even bigger. 

 

********

 

Harry shuts the door behind him, dropping his keys and wallet on the table next to the door and takes his shoes off, then heads into the kitchen to get a bottle of water and a banana. He heads to the living room, hearing Avengers playing and knowing that’s where Louis is. He sees him on the sofa sitting with his legs outstretched, feet resting on the coffee table, with Stormageddon stretched out long sleeping on the other half of the sofa. Harry loves seeing him spend some time with Louis. 

Louis sees Harry as he comes around the sofa and Harry plops right down on his lap, curling an arm around his neck, his legs bent at the knee. Louis lets out a surprised “oof” and Harry steals a kiss before he can say anything. Louis wraps a hand around Harry’s knee and rubs his side softly with his other. “Hey, princess.” Louis greets when Harry frees his lips. “How was your day?” 

Harry takes a sip of his water before answering. “Was good. Nick and I went to the cinema and then we had lunch. Did some shopping too. It was a good day.”

“I’m glad you had a good time. You buy anything?”

“Just some new boots. Didn’t feeling like carrying a bunch of bags.” Harry shrugs. “Also, trying on clothes is just a little sad right now. And lots of work.”

Louis gently squeezes around Harry’s knee, reassuringly. “Hey. You’re gorgeous and you always will be. And I love all your little baby weight.” He says kissing Harry’s shoulder. “More for me to love.” Louis smiles up at Harry, that special smile; eyes crinkling at the corners, huge grin, and his face as soft as can be. 

Harry hums. “I guess.” Harry pauses, taking another sip of his water and turns his head to watch the movie a little. Louis is at the part when Loki crashes the gala in Germany. It’s one of their favorite parts so he watches for a bit. 

Once they get to a boring part Harry clears his throat, making Louis turn his attention back up to him. “I was thinking maybe we should call your mum.”

“Yeah?” Louis asks, stroking Harry’s knee with his thumb as he speaks.

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking of how I want to deliver so I want to ask for her help. Our second ultrasound appointment is in a couple of weeks, so we should probably start getting this sorted and planned out.” Harry starts playing with Louis’ hair at the nape of his neck, twirling it around his fingers. It’s starting to get longer, and Harry loves it.

“Okay. What are you thinking, love?”

Harry hesitates a little bit, not sure if this would be something Louis will be comfortable with. “I want to do a natural home birth. Here, not in a hospital.” He watches Louis’ face and cringes a little as Louis’ eyes widen, the smallest trace of nervousness flashing across his features, but Harry catches it.

“You want to deliver here?” He asks quietly. “Isn’t that a little risky with twins?” Harry looks down and moves a hand to rub over his bump comfortingly when Louis asks.

“If my pregnancy goes smoothly and we don’t have any complications there’s no reason why I wouldn’t be able to deliver naturally. And it’s a comfortable, familiar and stress-free environment for me, which would also help in delivering the babies safely.” Harry pouts, feeling sure that Louis won’t go for it because of the possibilities of any complications.

“Hey.” Louis moves his hand from Harry’s knee to his face, taking Harry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger to bring his gaze back to him and lightly brushes his bottom lip with his thumb, gently wiping his pout away. “If you’re sure, and you think this will be the best for you.” He leans forward pressing his lips lightly to Harry’s like a promise.

“I’m sure.” Harry says pulling away to look into Louis’ eyes, looking for any sign he might only be agreeing because Harry wants it. But he sees nothing but honesty.

“Okay.” Louis says, kissing Harry again and pulling him in closer. When he pulls away for air he smiles up at Harry and puts his hand over Harry’s on his belly. “So, you need a midwife then. Were you planning on asking my mum to be yours?” Louis asks.

“Ha! God, no.” Harry laughs. “She’s my mother-in-law. I love your mum. And mine. But I really don’t need either of them seeing me like that.” Harry scrunches his nose and Louis laughs, squeezing his hip chub. “Just want you with me.” Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ cheek. 

“Of course, princess. What do you want mum’s help with then?”

“Well, I want our mums here in the house when I deliver, of course, just not in the room with us. So, I need her help finding the best midwife or wives that specialize in delivering twins. I’m sure she can get us the best. And since I’ll have midwives I won’t need Dr. Williams to deliver, she can focus on her other patients, if she agrees too.”

Louis nods in agreement, knowing that that is definitely possible. “Do you want to call her now?”

“Could we?”

“Of course, baby.” Louis says pausing the movie, and Harry pulls his phone out and Face Times Jay. Louis rests his head on Harry’s shoulder, still lightly caressing his belly. 

Jay answers after three rings. “Harry! How are you, honey?”

Harry smiles and answers brightly. “Hi, Jay. I’m good and the babies are good, as far as I can tell. How are you?”

“I’m good, love. Hi, Boo.” Jay says seeing Louis at Harry’s shoulder.

“Hey, mum.” 

“So, what’s up, love?” Jay asks.

“Well I’ve been thinking about how I wanted to deliver the babies and wanted to ask for your help.” Harry answers. 

“Ooh, okay. How can I help?” She asks, clearly excited about being asked for help. 

“Um, I want to do a natural home delivery. As long as everything continues smoothly and there are no complications. And I know that sometimes twins can be tricky, but I really want to do this.” Harry takes a breath and continues. “So, I was wondering if you could help us get the best midwife you know who specializes in delivering twins?”

“And you don’t want me as your midwife?” Jay asks. She doesn’t sound hurt or offended, just asking to clarify. 

“Correct.” Harry smiles bashfully. “Sorry, I love you, but I don’t really want my mums seeing me like that.”

Jay laughs lightly. “It’s okay, love. I understand. Even though I’ve managed to see you in much more compromising ways in the past.” She says, making Harry turn bright red and turn his face into Louis’ hair to hide as Louis groans turning his face away.

“Mum, you said we’d never talk about that again.” Louis groans, reliving the times his mum has managed to walk in on them. You’d think after the first time it happened he’d have learned to lock the door. 

“It’s not my fault you two are animals.” Jay teases. “Of course, I can find you someone.” She says, getting back to the subject at hand. “Although it might be better with two. Cause like you said, twins can be tricky with natural births. But as long as there are no complications and they’re in the correct position I don’t think you’ll have a problem.”

“Thank you, Jay.” Harry says, peeking back from where he’s buried his face.

“No problem.” She dismisses. “So how are the babies doing? Have you felt them kick yet?” Jay asks excitedly.

“No.” Harry pouts. “I’m at 18 weeks and haven’t felt anything yet.”

“Aww, it’s okay, honey. Sometimes you don’t feel them until later with your first pregnancy. But you should be able to feel them any day now.” Jay reassures. “When’s your next appointment, 20 weeks?”

“Yeah. Couple more weeks to go.” Harry replies. “We’ll get to find out the sex of the twins. We’re really excited. Because then we can start planning the nursery and buying them things.” 

Jay squeals and claps, equally excited. “Aaaah, I can’t wait to find out what my first grandbabies are!” Louis smiles at his mums’ reaction, still petting Harry’s belly. “I’m so happy to hear you’re doing well, Harry.” Harry smiles and thanks her. “Well, loves, I’ve got to go and pick up the twins from school. I’ll get back to you once I find you a couple midwives. Love you.” And she blows them a kiss.

“Thank you so much, Jay.” 

“Thanks, mum. Love you.” And Louis and Harry blow a kiss and say goodbye. 

Louis unpauses the movie but keeps his attention on Harry. “So, when will we feel the babies?” 

Harry shrugs, a pout appearing again. “Don’t know. From what I’ve read I’ve seen that it’s more noticeable with twins at 18-20 weeks. So, like your mum said, any day I guess.” Then he takes a breath and pets down his tummy. “I want to feel them, Lou.”

“Me too, baby.” Louis says. “Gonna finish the movie with me?”

“Yeah.” Harry says and gets into a more comfortable position for the both of them, getting off Louis’ lap and laying down, making sure not to disturb Stormageddon, with his head in his lap. “Can you play with my hair, please?”

“Like you even have to ask, baby.” Louis scoffs, threading his fingers through Harry’s long curls, petting and twirling them. “You going to fall asleep on me? I’ve noticed you’re sleeping a little restlessly now.”

“I can’t make any promises.” Harry giggles. 

Despite Harry’s best efforts, Stormageddon gets up, stretching and yawning. But instead of jumping off the sofa he walks up and curls up by Harry’s belly wanting to cuddle. Harry starts petting him and he purrs and flicks his tail contentedly. 

“Louis?” Harry asks.

“What?” Louis answers, continuing playing with Harry’s hair. 

“Do you think Stormy will like the babies?” Harry asks, concerned.

Louis thinks. “I’m sure he’ll be fine, Harry.” He answers. “But he may not like it when the attention isn’t on him anymore.” He adds teasing.

“Hmm.” Harry pouts. “It’ll be okay, Stormageddon.” Harry says cooing at his kitten. “I’ll still love you. You were my first baby.” He tells him petting him. Stormageddon purrs louder, so Harry takes that as a good sign and turns his attention back to the screen, and Louis continues looking at Harry fondly practically forgetting about his movie. 

 

********

 

Harry puts his book down and leans over to kiss Louis on the cheek. Then he gets up from where he was sitting next to him on the bed as Louis reads saying he’s going to get ready for bed. Louis looks up from his book and watches as he walks into the bathroom and then goes back to reading. When Harry comes out of the bathroom he doesn’t get back in bed, instead Harry goes into the closet to change out of the sweats and t-shirt he was wearing. 

Louis is trying to focus on his book, but he can’t help but notice that it’s been several minutes since Harry walked into the closet. He worries a little in his mind but hopes it’s just because Harry can’t choose what will be most comfortable to wear. He tries going back to his book, managing to read a few more sentences, until he hears a very disgruntled and defeated whine come from the closet then a soft thud. Louis tosses the book aside and rushes out of bed to check on Harry.

“Harry?” Louis exclaims, the panic evident in his voice. Then he sees him. Harry’s sitting in a defeated heap, sniffling, in the middle of the closet floor, cross-legged. And he’s wearing his starry nightie…well, trying to. It’s scrunched up at his hips with the way he’s sitting, and stretched tight around his belly, one of the straps sliding down his shoulder. His head is hung, looking down, his curls forming a curtain covering his face. “Aww, Harry. What’s the matter, princess?” Louis asks leaning down to brush his curls from his face. 

Harry sniffles again and looks up at Louis. “It’s doesn’t fit.” Harry pouts, wiping tears from his eyes as he sniffles. “And it tore.” He adds in a completely heartbroken tone, a small sob escaping him. “I thought…I thought it’d still fit.” Harry says between sniffles and sobs. “I just…I…I just wanted…to be pretty for you, Lou.” 

“Oh, princess.” Louis coos, falling down to his knees in front of Harry. He pushes Harry’s curls back from his face and kisses the tears away from the corners of his eyes. “Harry, you’re always pretty for me.” He takes Harry’s face between his hands kissing all over his face then softly presses his lips to his, trying to soothe him. “Do you want me to help you out of it?” And Harry nods, pout still present. “Alright.” Louis says helping Harry back up to his feet. “Arms up, love.” Louis tells him softly. 

Harry lifts his arms up over his head so that Louis can take the nightie off of him. Louis starts with his hands at Harry’s hips, where the bottom of the nightie is bunched and lightly pushes it up. Louis slowly takes it off, caressing Harry’s sides as he goes. He tickles Harry in the spot where his nightie tore, at the seam at his side where his bump is biggest. Harry gives him a disgruntled whine instead of a giggle, so he stops and kisses the swell of his bump. When Louis looks back up he sees a smile teasing at the corner of Harry’s lips, but it doesn’t reach his eyes; they still look sad. 

When Louis finally gets Harry’s starry nightie off, pulling it up over his face and arms, he tosses it to the floor and Harry looks longingly at it since it was his favorite. “We can get it fixed, love. I know it’s your favorite.” Louis says pulling Harry closer by his love handles. They stick out now over the waistband of Harry’s polka dot sleep shorts and Louis loves it, more for him to hold and pinch and leave marks over. “Come on, princess. You’re pretty and perfect just like this.” And he kisses Harry’s lips, ever so softly, and pulls him along back to bed, grabbing Cuddles from the bench at their window on the way, handing him to Harry. 

Harry lays down with Cuddles and gets under the covers and Louis walks over to the other side of the bed so that he can climb in behind and spoon Harry how he likes. They had decided once his second trimester started that they’d switch their sides of the bed since Harry being on his left is better for circulation and blood flow, and that has definitely taken some getting used to after having set sides since they met. Louis pulls Harry in close, back to chest, and places his hand over Harry’s belly and starts rubbing in soothing motions, trying to comfort Harry more.

Cuddles is pulled close to Harry’s chest as a few sniffles get lost in his fur where his face is tucked in close to his head. Louis shushes him gently in his ear and leaves feather light kisses over his neck and shoulder. Harry turns slightly in Louis’ arms so that he can turn his head back to capture Louis’ lips with his. He traces his tongue softly over Louis’ bottom lip and Louis opens his mouth allowing Harry entrance, just lazily kissing, not really leading anywhere, Harry just needing Louis for comfort. 

Then Louis gasps, pulling away, his eyes wide and mouth open in a shocked “o” looking at Harry. And Harry’s face is almost a perfect reflection. “Did you-?”

“Did you feel that?!” Harry breathes, shocked. _Finally_ , he thinks. He sits up facing Louis and he sits up as well. They each put both their hands around Harry’s belly and wait. A few moments pass before they feel it again. They both gasp, staring down at Harry’s bump in awe as they feel the lightest of feathery kicks. Tears fill Harry’s eyes and spill over, but this time they’re happy tears. “Lou.” He breathes, choked up with emotion. “I can feel them. They’re finally kicking.”

“I feel them, too, H.” Louis assures, leaning in to kiss Harry. “It’s so wonderful, baby.” He says against Harry’s lips, which are slowly moving up into a grin. 

“Hi, babies.” Harry coos in wonder. Louis gently lays Harry back so that he’s resting against the pillows, still sitting up slightly, and Harry protests at first. “Heyyy.” And Louis shushes him quickly before shuffling down so that he can rest his face against his belly with a hand still rubbing over it. Harry keeps his eyes on Louis, his face soft with fond as he watches him.

“Thank you for finally saying hello.” Louis whispers against the bump, and another fluttery kick makes itself known. “Mommy’s been wanting to feel you for weeks now.” He continues and Harry’s breath catches. “Daddy too. Can’t wait to meet you, babies.” Louis says, then kisses all over Harry’s belly and Harry has tears silently running down his cheeks at the exchange. “Okay, babies. It’s time for Mommy and Daddy to sleep now.” And he kisses Harry’s belly one last time.

When Louis sits back up he’s beaming at Harry. There are happy tears in his eyes too and he lets out a laugh, thick with emotion. Harry pulls him in to kiss him, this time excitedly. Then Harry lies back down and Louis behind him. Louis rests his hand back on Harry’s bump and Harry moves a hand down and laces their fingers together. “Goodnight, Louis.” He says turning his head for one last kiss. “Goodnight, babies.” He adds in a whisper. 

“Goodnight, Mommy.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear and kisses his sweet spot at his jaw. He feels Harry’s fingers clench around his as he hums. “Goodnight, babies.” Louis says, running their fingers up and down Harry’s bump. 

It takes a while for Harry to fall asleep, since the babies have finally started kicking and he doesn’t want to miss any of it. But eventually he does; Cuddles held to his chest, Louis tucked tight and warm against his back, soft even breaths coming from him, ruffling his curls, and their fingers tangled together holding their babies. And in a few more days they’ll get to find out what they are; little princes, a little prince and princess, or two little princesses. Harry is secretly hoping for the latter, wanting more princesses for Louis.

 

********

 

“Bye, Lou.” Harry says, kissing Louis before he extracts himself from his arms. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

“Studio with Ed?” Louis asks.

“Yeah. We’re working on a few songs.”

“Right. Alright, love, have fun. Love you.” Louis kisses Harry again before completely letting him go.

“Love you.” 

As soon as Harry is out the door Louis gets his jacket and shoes and waits a few minutes for Harry to leave making sure he doesn’t come back for anything. Louis wanted to go out and buy Harry a few things and surprise him. He finds what he’s looking for at a very exclusive maternity shop in the city, things that will fit Harry perfectly and make him smile and that will make him feel pretty. As much as Harry loves being pregnant and carrying their babies he’s been having a rough time with gaining weight (even though he really hasn’t gained much, just the healthy minimum) and not being able to fit into the things he wants to. So, Louis is trying to do everything he can to make Harry feel good about himself. 

When Louis gets home he places one of Harry’s gifts, individually wrapped in tissue paper, at the foot of the bed for Harry to see and then keeps the other two with him in the living room where he sits down to watch a game of footie that was on. After the match ends Louis makes himself something to eat then goes back to the sofa to find something else to watch while he waits for Harry. It’s about six when Harry does come home, and Louis is watching a _Top Gear_ marathon.

“Lou?” Harry calls out.

“In the living room, love.” Louis calls back, getting up so that he can greet his babies. He kisses Harry when he walks into the room then bends down to kiss his bump. “Babies been active today?”

Harry smiles fondly and cradles his bump, one arm below, one above. “A little bit. Ed got to feel them while we were working. Thought it was really cool.”

“Very nice. Did you eat already?” Louis asks, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist and leading him towards the sofa, Harry nodding in answer. “I bought some surprises for you today.” When they get to the sofa Harry sits down and Louis hands him a bag with tissue paper stuffed at the top. 

“Lou.” Harry smiles. “You didn’t have to get me anything.”

“I know that. But I wanted to. Now just shush and open it.” Louis laughs reaching his fingers into Harry’s hair to play with his curls, pulling gently and watching them bounce back. 

Harry takes the tissue paper out and sits it next to him then reaches inside. He pulls out a shirt, it’s extra soft and will clearly be very big (for now) and comfortable on him. Pictured on it is two little cinnamon buns with adorable smiley faces and when he reads it he barks out a laugh. “Oh my god, Lou. Really? ‘Buns in the Oven’?” Harry shakes his head still holding the shirt up and laughing. “You’re never going to let that die, are you?”

Louis leans down and kisses his forehead. “Not a chance.” And he waves dismissively. “Now reach back in.” Louis takes the shirt out of Harry’s hands and folds it up next to him. Then watches as Harry pulls the next item out. It’s another shirt. Extra soft and big as well. This one is baby pink with navy ink and has a happy rain cloud raining onto a little growing plant, its leaves sprouting. Harry lets out a ragged breath and Louis bends down to get a closer look at Harry’s face. “Love, what’s wrong?” Louis asks softly, seeing the tears welling up in Harry’s emerald green eyes. He brushes his thumb softly over his cheek, wiping a tear away.

“Nothing’s wrong, Lou. It’s just…” He takes a deep breath, collecting himself. “This one is so cute. Thank you, Louis. These are amazing.” And he pulls Louis in, kissing him and deepening it. 

When Louis breaks away for air he smiles at Harry and teases him a bit. “I think the hormones are just getting to you, love.” Harry huffs and pouts and Louis kisses it away making him giggle. “I have one more surprise for you, baby.” Louis tells him softly.

“Yeah?” Harry asks against Louis’ lips, then leans back to look at him, a glint of excitement and curiosity in his eyes. 

“It’s on the bed.” Louis says, his eyes sparkling and a smile breaking over his face. He helps Harry up from the sofa then tells him he’ll meet him in the bedroom in a few minutes. 

 

Harry walks over to the bed and stops at the foot of it. He sees a small package wrapped in tissue paper with a ribbon holding it closed. He opens it carefully and his breath is knocked out of him when he sees what’s inside. In Harry’s hands is a very light pink satin nightie. It’s a subtle v-neck on the front with a racerback design, with thin adjustable straps. It’s smooth and flowy, no ruffles or anything like that, just smooth rippling satin, and designed for growing bellies. Harry is stunned at how beautiful it is despite how simple the design. It’s soft and pretty and delicate. Just like him. And he’s sure that’s why Louis chose this one for him. And, of course, it’s pink. Louis loves him in pink. Harry wipes the tears he hadn’t realized were falling over his cheeks and clears his throat. Louis must be right; the hormones are definitely getting to him. 

Harry undresses quickly and slides the pink nightie on. It fits perfectly and still leaves room for his bump to grow and isn’t too short either, the hem falling about halfway over his thigh tattoo. Harry darts over to the full-length mirror by the closet to look. And Harry gasps when he sees himself. The pink is so light and soft and looks amazing against his skin and it makes all of his tattoos more vibrant. He leans his head forward, shaking up his curls then tossing the front back and to the side then running his fingers through, fluffing up the ends where they fall far past his collarbones. He looks perfect, except…except something is missing. He bites his lip, thinking, then goes into the closet to find what he’s looking for. When he finds it, he walks back over to the bed and situates himself in the center of it, his legs folded beneath him.

When Louis walks into the bedroom, he isn’t exactly sure what he’s going to see, but he certainly would never have been prepared for it. Harry is sitting in the middle of the bed, legs tucked under his bum, his back mostly turned towards him, the nightie falling over his body perfectly, like a pink satin waterfall, and Harry’s curls are cascading down his shoulders. Just that alone is enough to take Louis’ breath away, but what really does it is seeing Harry putting the tiara that Louis gave him when he found out he was pregnant on top of his curls.

Harry turns when he hears Louis gasp. His cheeks color lightly, and he bats his eyelashes, his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. He holds out his hand reaching for Louis and Louis walks over to him completely star struck, taking his hand and kneeling on the bed in front of him. 

Louis brushes Harry’s curls to one side exposing his neck then leans down breathing in Harry’s perfect scent, him and his cologne, he’s absolutely delicious. Harry turns his head giving Louis better access as he kisses up and down his neck and jaw and sucking love bites into his skin. His scruff scratches lightly over Harry’s neck, and a small noise escapes Harry. “You are so beautiful, princess.” Louis says when he looks back up at Harry. His eyes are already hooded, and pupils blown with arousal, a light flush coloring his cheeks. 

Harry pushes Louis back so that he’s sitting with his legs crossed and climbs into his lap, wrapping his arms tight around his shoulders and Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s waist holding him as close as he can with his belly between them. Harry captures Louis’ lips and kisses him softly, sweet closed-mouth kisses. When he pulls back he looks into Louis’ eyes, they’re also blown with arousal, shining bright blue. “Thank you, Daddy.” Harry says, biting his lip again. And Louis knows that he’s thanking him for the compliment and for the gifts. 

Harry rocks his hips forward and back, moaning, already hard, trying to get friction and feeling Louis hard beneath him in his skinnies. Fuck, he needs to get Louis out of his jeans. Louis moves his hands from Harry’s waist to his thighs, grazing his hands up and under his nightie. He raises his eyebrows when his fingers continue onto bare skin. “No panties, princess?” He asks with a smirk. Harry just shakes his head, grinding down. 

Louis takes Harry’s heavy cock in his hand, gathering the pearls of precome at his tip and slides down his shaft giving Harry something. He strokes Harry at a steady pace, twisting and lightly squeezing around his shaft and pressing into his slit on the upstrokes. Harry whines, wanting more, and getting close. How he’s this close already he’s not sure. But fuck, Louis’ hand just feels so good. “I’m close, daddy.” Harry tells him, whimpering in his ear and clutching onto his shoulders. 

Louis slows down his strokes, just stroking up and down. “Close already, princess?” Louis teases.

“Mmhmm. Feels good, daddy.” 

Louis then focuses his hand on quick tight strokes at the head of Harry’s cock and Harry’s whines increase. He’s very close, so Louis lifts up Harry’s nightie, so he doesn’t get it messy, and with a final stroke and pressing his thumb to Harry’s slit he’s coming into Louis’ hand whimpering in his ear. Louis strokes Harry slowly through his aftershocks then takes his hand away and up towards his mouth. He goes to lick his fingers clean, but Harry takes his hand and brings it to his own lips, licking his mess off Louis’ fingers, moaning around them. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re so gorgeous.” Louis rubs up and down Harry’s back with his free hand and when Harry’s done with his other Harry still holds on tight. “Do you want to keep going, princess?” Louis asks. 

“Please, daddy. Need your cock.” Harry answers, squeezing Louis’ spit slick fingers tight in his hand, looking into his eyes. Harry’s eyes are already glassy and his lips red, but Louis can’t deny Harry anything. 

“Alight, love. Let me get the lube. Up.” Louis says, tapping his bum lightly. Harry scoots back so that he’s kneeling up, so Louis is free to get the lube from the nightstand. While he’s there he sees their box of rarely used condoms. He takes one and turns back to face Harry. Harry is kneeling in the middle of the bed, waiting for Louis, his green eyes big and innocent and glassy, his bottom lip pinched between his thumb and forefinger, his other hand tucked behind his back, and he’s slowly twisting his hips so the skirt of his nightie sways around him. Louis is so enamored, and his face softens looking at him. “Do you want to wear one, so you don’t get your new nightie all messy?” He asks him. 

Harry shakes his head, his lips curving up in a grin and his dimples popping. “Wanna make a mess.” And Harry giggles at Louis’ surprised expression, not entirely expecting that answer from Harry, especially since he just got a new nightie. 

“Is that so, gonna be messy tonight, baby?” Louis asks quirking an eyebrow and tossing the condom back in the drawer. Before making his way back over to Harry, Louis takes off his shirt, jeans and pants and he watches Harry’s eyes widen with want and he lets go of his lip so that he can lick them, already gagging for Louis’ cock. 

When Louis gets back over to him he sits back down, his legs open sitting in a butterfly position. He beckons Harry to him and he sits back down in Louis’ lap. Harry rests his hands at Louis’ waist and Louis supports the middle of Harry’s back, gently rubbing over his spine. Louis laces his other hand through Harry’s curls and lightly pulls Harry’s head back, making him gasp and whimper, so that he can kiss down the column of his neck. 

Harry loves feeling the scratch of Louis’ scruff along his sensitive neck, his hot breath soothing over the burn. Loves when daddy makes him whimper and moan as he kisses over all his sweet spots, holding him closer. And Harry arches away at the pleasure, his head falling back, giving Louis even more access. He feels his tiara slide back and they hear the soft thud of it falling to the mattress and Harry whines. 

Louis continues kissing over Harry’s neck and Harry’s whimpers increase in pitch as Louis bites down on the soft spot where his neck meets his shoulder. Louis smiles against his skin before kissing the bite better, Harry moans and his fingers dig into the soft flesh at Louis’ waist. Louis releases Harry’s curls so that he can reach down for his tiara, holding onto Harry as he leans forward to grab it. Once he has it he brings it up and places it back in Harry’s curls. “Dropped this, princess.” He says pressing his lips to Harry’s. 

Harry deepens the kiss, pushing his tongue inside Louis’ mouth meeting his, tasting him. Louis can still faintly taste Harry’s come on his tongue and moans, the sound getting lost in Harry’s mouth. Harry’s breath hitches when he hears the snick of the lube bottle and breathes a sigh of relief against Louis’ lips when he feels his lube slick fingers teasing around his entrance. Harry pushes back, not wanting him to tease, just wanting to get fucked. 

“Please, daddy.” Harry begs. 

“Are we a needy princess?” Louis asks, his tone teasing, pulling back to look at Harry. His face is flushed, eyes a glassy green and starting to look distant, his plump swollen red lips set in a pout.

“Mmhmm.” But then Louis inserts his index finger and Harry breathes out a shaky breath, his body visibly relaxing as Louis pushes his finger in and out of Harry’s tight hole. 

Louis stretches him the best he can with one finger before adding his middle finger. He twists them in and out of Harry’s tight heat and scissors him open, feeling his smooth walls stretch and give with every thrust. Louis adds a third when Harry starts pushing back trying to fuck himself on Louis’ fingers. Harry is a panting mess above him, his mouth hanging open relaxed, his eyes closed. Louis leans forward kissing the hollow at the base of his neck and Harry whimpers. “Do you want a fourth finger, or do you want daddy’s cock?” Louis asks. 

Harry’s hips stutter at the question and Louis pauses the thrusts of his wrist, just keeping his hand still. Harry tries to fuck himself back on his fingers, but Louis stills him, a hand on his hip lightly, but enough for Harry to know he needs to stop. “Um…” Louis can tell he’s flustered and caught off guard by the option, most of the time they just stick with three fingers. “Um…fourth. Daddy, I want a fourth finger.” 

“Of course, princess.” Louis complies. He adds a little more lube to his fingers not wanting to hurt Harry then gently eases his pinky alongside his other fingers. Harry moans at the stretch and his head falls forward, resting on Louis’ shoulder, his lip bitten between his teeth as his moan increases in pitch. Louis spreads his fingers as best he can, feeling Harry’s walls loosen even more, and then he curls them forward, making Harry cry out. 

“Nnnggh. Daddy! I’m ready, daddy, please.” He gasps out. “Need you. Please.” Harry is panting and lifting himself off Louis’ fingers as Louis gently pulls them out and wipes them on the sheets. 

Louis shuffles back with Harry still in his lap and leans back against the pillows so that Harry has more room to ride him, so his belly won’t be in the way. As he lays back he gets a better look at Harry. His tiara is askew, his curls a wild mess and starting to look a little sweaty and limp, cheeks red, and his neck is red from Louis’ marks with a few love bites blooming nicely. Louis then brings his attention down to Harry’s nipples which are puffy and hard, and Louis cannot believe that he hasn’t given them any attention yet. He reaches up to tease them with his thumbs over the satin of Harry’s nightie and Harry moans at the touch and rocks his hips, rubbing their bare cocks together, causing Louis to suck in a sharp breath at the sudden friction on his neglected cock. He stops Harry, grabbing his hips. He looks forward and sees the patch of wet dark pink satin where Harry has been dripping precome and soaking his nightie. 

Louis’ grip on Harry’s hips tightens and he looks back up to Harry’s face. His eyes are even more distant as Harry looks back into Louis’ eyes, his lips parted slightly. And Louis can see he’s gone into his subspace and is floaty. He knows that it’s safe for the babies, he had looked it up a while ago, but he isn’t sure how it will affect Harry yet, since he read that coming down from subspace when pregnant can be different than normal. Louis finds the lube again, coating his fingers and coating his cock. He is painfully hard now and honestly can’t wait to get inside Harry. 

“Okay, baby. Daddy’s ready.” Louis tells him, moving his hands down to hold Harry’s thighs.

Harry kneels up so that he can reach back and position himself over Louis’ cock. Harry sinks down slowly, his hands resting on Louis’ tummy for support, not stopping until he’s fully seated, groaning the whole way down. Louis’ fingers clench and unclench around Harry’s thighs as Harry adjusts. 

Harry starts rocking his hips back and forth, a whimper escaping him with every movement, eliciting low moans from Louis. And once Harry is comfortable he starts bouncing up and down, properly riding Louis’ cock. But riding him slow. Whimpers and moans being pushed out of him with every bounce. Louis watches in awe as his five-month pregnant husband bounces on his cock like his life depends on it. 

Harry’s hands have slid up to Louis’ chest as he bounces back trying to find the proper angle to hit his prostate, his fingertips kneading into his chest, starting to leave scratches. His noises increase in pitch the faster he fucks himself on Louis’ cock and Louis moans loudly as he watches Harry. His curls are bouncing and his tiara glistens as the light reflects off the diamonds and white gold with Harry’s desperate movements. 

“D-daddy-y.” Harry moans brokenly. 

“Fuck, princess.” Is all Louis can really get out. But he notices Harry’s thighs quivering and knows he’s close. Louis bucks his hips up, finally meeting Harry halfway. Harry shouts out and a guttural moan is ripped out of him as he finally finds his prostate. But before Louis can keep that up for him, Harry is coming, a high broken whine escaping him, and spilling over, soaking his nightie even more. 

Harry doesn’t even stop though. He keeps riding Louis and fucking himself through his aftershocks and through the sensitivity. His thighs are trembling, and all Louis can do is watch in awe and massage Harry’s thighs and try and soothe the burn for him. Louis is close, but he’s now trying to hold off to see if Harry will come again. Since it seems to be what he’s chasing. 

The only noises coming from Harry now are little gasps of air. He’s no longer fucking himself on Louis’ cock, just grinding down in little circles and rocking back and forth, taking him as deep as he can. Harry is looking down at Louis through hooded eyelids, but his eyes are so far off. Louis isn’t even sure if he’s seen Harry look this distant before. But fuck, it’s a truly beautiful sight. 

“Harry, fuck.” Louis moans. “Fuck. You’re so fucking beautiful, baby. Make daddy feel so good. Daddy’s close, princess.” Louis rambles, praising Harry, letting him know he’s doing good, even if he is too deep in his space to register it. “So close, baby. Daddy’s so close.”

Harry rocks faster, obviously close again himself. His little breaths turning into more high-pitched whimpers. “Daddy.” He manages, barely audible.

“Come for daddy, princess.” Louis gasps. “Come on, my pregnant princess.” And that’s what does it. 

Harry’s clenching tight around Louis, his mouth opens in a silent scream, his face scrunched up, and eyes shut tight at the intensity of his third orgasm as he rides it out. Louis comes, filling Harry up with his load, letting him ride it out. Harry is shaking like a leaf and trying to catch his breath and somehow he’s still managing to support himself, his hands still on Louis’ chest. 

Louis lifts Harry off and sits up so that he can hold and cuddle him tight, resting Harry’s head on his shoulder. He runs his fingers through Harry’s damp curls, leaving his tiara on, and rubs his back. He tells Harry how amazing he is and how beautiful he is and how he did such a good job, hoping Harry will come down from his subspace like usual despite Harry going deeper than before. 

Harry is completely pliant in his arms and Louis moves him to the side so that he can rub Harry’s tummy. He feels the babies kicking, which…is a little disconcerting considering what they just did, but the norm for sex during pregnancy. He sees tears start to fall down Harry’s cheeks and he’s quick to wipe and kiss them away. “Oh, baby.” Louis coos. “It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here, you’re okay, princess.” Louis takes Harry’s one of hands and puts it on his belly, hoping that it will help him land better, feeling something solid in his hands, not just him. He reaches over to their drawer with Harry’s snacks and gets a juice box and a chocolate bar. He helps Harry get them down, but he’s still very distant and silent tears are still streaming down his cheeks. Louis is starting to feel genuinely worried but keeps praising Harry and whispering sweet nothings into his ear and peppering his face with kisses. “Love you so much, Harry.” He finishes. 

Louis feels Harry start to shiver in his arms and makes the decision to get him in the bath and wash him up before they go to sleep. He carries Harry into the bathroom, struggling more than usual because of Harry’s bump, but he manages. He gets the water running, Harry’s lavender salt poured in, and his peppermint candles lit, and his nightie off all without letting go of Harry, but not without difficulty. He holds onto him and rubs his back as he waits for the water to fill to where he wants it, Harry’s head resting on his shoulder and his hands at Louis’ hips, barely holding on. Once the water is where he wants it, Louis turns it off and carefully gets Harry into the water then gets in behind him. 

Harry stops shivering once the temperature of the water washes over him. And when Louis feels Harry has relaxed enough he starts washing him up. He takes off his tiara, setting it in a safe spot, and washes his hair. He hears Harry making little humming sounds, so Louis leans forward to get a look at his face. He’s relieved to see that Harry looks a little closer. He kisses his temple and continues to wash him up. When Louis gets down to cleaning Harry’s hole though, he whines and tries to squirm away. “Shh. I know, princess. I know you’re sensitive. But daddy needs to clean you up. You’ll be better in a second.” Louis coos. And just like he said he’s finished, and Harry relaxes again. 

Louis laces their fingers together and brings their hands to Harry’s tummy, tracing their fingers over it and feeling the babies kick and wiggle inside. Harry starts humming a song softly and Louis breathes a sigh of relief that Harry is starting to come back to him; no matter how many times this happens it is always a nerve-wracking experience. He brings one of Harry’s hands up to his face and kisses the back of his hand. “Harry? You coming back, baby?” Louis asks softly. 

Harry hums. “Mmh.” And he turns his head slightly searching for Louis’ lips. Louis gives him what he’s looking for, soft gentle grounding kisses. “Love you.” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. 

“Love you, baby.” Louis says back. “Water’s getting cold. Let’s get you dried off and warm and get some sleep, yeah?” Harry just nods in agreement looking back at Louis. His eyes are still glassy and distant, but he’s finally talking some, so Louis is feeling more comfortable. 

He gets them out of the water and dried off, making sure to massage Harry’s lavender shea butter lotion all over to help prevent stretch marks and also (Louis hopes) to help Harry land nicely. Harry hums and sighs contentedly as Louis gently massages the lotion in, loving how it feels. Then he gets them dressed. Louis just throws on a pair of joggers, but he dresses Harry in his grey sweats, with a pair of his lace lavender panties, and he puts his lavender jumper on him, afraid he may still get cold. Harry hugs Louis tight, throwing his arms around Louis’ neck. “Thank you, daddy.” He says softly, kissing his lips. Louis takes Harry back to the bed, making sure he has Cuddles, then gets him under the covers. Before Louis can get in bed though Harry stops him. “Where’s Stormy?” 

“Do you want me to get him for you?” Louis asks, already knowing the answer. 

“Please?” 

“I’ll be right back, okay, princess?” And Louis gives Harry a quick kiss before leaving him to get Stormageddon. He comes back with the kitten and hands him to Harry. Louis sees Harry, tears in his eyes and sniffling. “Baby, what’s the matter?” Louis asks, caressing Harry’s face, his cheeks, his lips, and kissing his forehead.

“Missed you.” Harry sniffles. 

“I’m here now, love.” Louis tells him kissing him gently. And he climbs in behind Harry, spooning him as close as possible. He’s got Harry tight in his arms and Harry has Stormageddon curled up sleeping next to his head, his purrs rumbling loudly, and Cuddles clutched tight to his chest. 

 

Louis watches as Harry falls asleep. At first his sleep appears to be restful, getting about an hour of solid sleep. Then Harry starts stirring, but not in the usual way where he’s uncomfortable or waking up. Louis hears Harry whimpering and soft sobs come from him. Louis leans over to get a closer look and sees Harry crying. “Harry?” Louis whispers concerned, but he doesn’t get a response. Louis is pretty sure that Harry is trapped in a nightmare, so he tries to get him out of it. He tries soothing Harry by playing with his curls, but it doesn’t help. “Harry, baby, you’re dreaming. Please wake up, love.” Louis coos into his ear. Then Harry gasps and his eyes open, but he breaks down completely, his body wracked with tears. 

Louis sits up immediately and sets Harry in his lap so he’s straddling him and brings his legs to wrap around him, cradling Harry in his arms, Harry’s arms tight around his neck. Harry sobs into Louis’ chest, his head tucked as low as he can go, making himself as tiny as possible. Louis is rocking him and rubbing his back and his sides and playing with his curls, but Harry continues sobbing. Louis is actually terrified. This feels so much worse than one of Harry’s panic attacks. If this is subdrop, he never wants to experience it again. He feels so helpless. 

“Harry, shh. I’m right here, baby. Daddy’s got you. Shh.” Louis soothes, still rocking him and petting him. He continues and repeats this over and over until eventually Harry’s sobs calm to silent tears and sniffles. Then eventually Louis feels Harry relax some and feels his breathing even out into soft snores. 

There is no chance Louis is sleeping though. Not with Harry having dropped for the first time. That was one of the most terrifying experiences they’ve had, and Louis still has no idea what happened. So, Louis stays awake, letting Harry sleep in his arms, rocking him and petting him softly. Occasionally Harry will let out a whimper or a choked sob escapes, but Louis is quick to soothe, telling him he’s there and that he has him, kissing the top of his head, and carding his fingers through his curls until he calms again and relaxes. It is definitely a long night. But Louis is pleased to learn that in times of distress Stormageddon realizes something is wrong and will try to comfort as well, snuggling close by Harry’s legs, and petting him with his long tail, purring, trying to comfort his human.

 

********

 

Over the next few days before their second ultrasound appointment Harry isn’t in a much better state. Louis can see that Harry is present and with him, but he still seems stuck in a bad headspace and he’s not back to being himself. He’s still calling Louis Daddy, which beyond Harry being a tease to get Louis flustered or to get his way, isn’t something that he does too much outside of sex. Whatever sleep he gets is fitful and he wakes up crying and Louis will try his best to soothe him and rock him back to sleep. 

When Harry woke up after that first night Louis tried to ask him what happened, but Harry couldn’t answer. He just started crying in Louis’ arms again. So, Louis has spent the last couple days with Harry barely talking, only telling him when he’s hungry or thirsty or when he needs anything. And Louis constantly cuddles him and tells Harry how much he loves him and how good and beautiful he is; hoping the praise might help, but it doesn’t. He makes Harry his baths and lets him stay in the water until he speaks up about the water getting cold. And he makes sure that Harry has Cuddles always within arm’s reach, even though Louis is right there. 

Louis can feel his heart breaking for him. He knows something is wrong, but he can’t figure out what it is, and he feels utterly helpless. Whenever he tries asking Harry about it he breaks down into tears, so Louis backs off and plays with his curls and tries to shush him and calm him again. 

He’s noticed that Harry has been very protective over his belly since that night and always has a hand on it, rubbing softly. Louis spends a lot of time with Harry in his lap, his arms wrapped around him trying to keep him comforted and rubbing his belly with him. And when Louis notices tears falling down Harry’s cheeks he’s quick to wipe them away and kiss the corners of his eyes. 

Harry is currently napping in what seems to be a fairly peaceful sleep, more so than the last couple days. He’s still wearing his lavender jumper, it’s one of the only things he wants to wear right now, and Louis helped him into some leggings. He’s curled up against Louis on the sofa, his head on his shoulder and his legs draped over his thighs so Louis can soothingly rub over his legs if he stirs. A few curls surround his face where they’ve escaped the braid that Harry asked Louis to do for him, the plait hanging loose over one of his shoulders, curls sticking out everywhere. Louis pulled the fluffy mint green blanket down from the back of the sofa to keep Harry warm since he still randomly gets shivers. Cuddles is still in Harry’s lap, with Stormageddon sleeping next to him, and Harry has one hand cradling below his belly and his other is holding tight to Louis’ hand as he pets over Harry’s bump gently. 

Louis can’t help but worry as he strokes Harry’s curls and rubs his tummy. In the six years they’ve been together Harry has never behaved like this. This is a first; and it’s terrifying. And Louis doesn’t know what to do. Harry’s appointment is tomorrow, and Louis does not want to take him out while he’s trapped in any headspace, especially one where he might not be feeling safe. But right now, Harry seems to be sleeping fine, so he extracts himself as gently as possible without causing Harry to stir. His face scrunches up and he whimpers but stays asleep. Louis shushes him and kisses away the crease between his brows then walks over to the far side of the room pulling his phone out from his pocket, still keeping Harry in view. 

He calls his mum. It’s the only thing he can think to do right now. Luckily, she answers on the first ring.

“BooBear, hi!” She answers cheerily. 

“Hi, mum.” Louis says, his voice tight.

Jay can hear the stress in his voice and is instantly on edge. “Louis, what’s wrong?”

“Harry.” He pauses. “I think.”

“You think? Louis, what’s going on? Are the babies okay? Are you and Harry okay?” Jay asks, traces of panic in her tone. 

“Mum. Mum calm down please.” Louis tries to get out. “The babies are fine. They’re kicking and moving and everything.” Louis hears Jay breathe out a relieved sigh but then continues. “It’s just…” He lets out a shaky breath, trying to hold back tears. 

“BooBear, you can tell me.” Jay tells him softly.

“It’s kind of embarrassing cause you’re my mum, but whatever.” He rushes out. “Harry went into subspace the other day when we were um…doing stuff…and usually he’s fine after. He’s always landed good and been fine. The longest he’s ever been floaty and in his headspace was like twelve hours.” Louis’ voice is rising, the panic and stress seeping through now that he’s not talking to Harry. “I’m pretty sure he’s in subdrop, which is like a kind of depression that subs can go into; it’s different for everyone.” He pauses to breathe, and a choked sob bubbles its way up Louis’ throat.

Jay just listens on the other end of the line, having a good enough idea about what her son is talking about without him having to go into great detail. 

“Mum, I did everything right.” Louis chokes out, the tears finally escaping. 

“Oh, Louis.” Jay says sympathetically, wishing she could be there to hold Louis as he cried. “I’m sure you did, Boo. You’ve always taken care of Harry.” She reassures him. “Probably better than anyone else ever could.” She listens as Louis sniffles, more soft sobs on the other end of the line. “But Louis, what happened?”

“I don’t…I don’t know, mum.” Louis tells her honestly, through his tears. “Everything was normal, but I could tell he went deeper into his subspace than times before. And…and early on, after Harry told me he was pregnant, I…I looked it up. Making sure it would still be safe for him and the babies. And it is.” Louis tells her, wracked with more sobs. “It’s just…the emotional response can be different because of all the hormones. But I…I didn’t think it’d be like this.” Louis cries, trying to catch his breath and get it back together in case Harry wakes up. He looks at Harry through his tear-filled eyes. He’s still sleeping, but Louis can tell he might be stirring soon. 

“Oh, BooBear.” Is all Jay can say to try and comfort him.

“And he had a nightmare.” Louis sniffles. “I think that was the trigger. The thing that made it so bad.”

“What was it, Boo?” Jay asks.

Louis sobs again. “I don’t know, mum!” Louis wails as quietly as he can. “He won’t…he won’t t-tell me. Every time I ask he just st-starts crying again. And I...I just don’t know w-what to do.” Jay lets him cry, knowing he’s not finished. “He’s hurting, mum. I know that much, I can see it in his eyes. And I don’t know why, and I feel so helpless! And mum, I’m terrified.”

“Oh, Louis. I’m so sorry, Boo.” Jay tells him, her tone sincere. “You might just have to give him time. Whatever happened obviously shook him up. And you can’t force it out of him.”

“But mum, his ultrasound is tomorrow. We don’t _have_ time. And I can’t take him anywhere when he’s like this, it’s not good for him. _Especially_ like this.” Louis explains.

“Okay. Maybe if he sees how much this is hurting you too?” She tries. “Maybe that would snap him out of it? I really don’t know, love. Maybe reschedule? You just have to get through this together.”

“He doesn’t want to reschedule. Harry made that very clear when I tried to ask.” Louis is still sniffling and wiping tears from his eyes, taking in what his mum is suggesting when he hears Harry sob and sees him waking. 

Harry calls out for him a trace of panic in his tone. “Daddy?” 

“Shit.” Louis hopes his mum didn’t hear that but doesn’t really care either way, since she’s overheard them in the past. “I have to go, mum. Thanks, love you.” He rushes out and hangs up before his mum can say goodbye and runs over to Harry. 

“Daddy?” Harry whimpers again. 

“I’m here, baby. I’m sorry I left you. I had to talk to my mum.” Louis tells him, brushing his fingers over Harry’s tear stained cheek. “Daddy’s here, love. 

Harry looks at Louis, _really_ looks at him. And Louis thinks he sees something click in Harry’s eyes. They turn sad, sadder than they already were. “Daddy, you’re crying.” Harry says taking Louis’ hand in his.

Louis tries to wipe his face and go back to being strong for Harry. “I hate seeing you hurting, baby.” Louis tells him, leaning in to kiss him gently. And that brings out another sob from Harry and he clutches Louis’ hand tighter. “Harry.” Louis says, his tone pleading. “I need you to tell me what happened. Please, Harry.” He begs. Harry closes his eyes tight and shakes his head, crying, squeezing Louis’ hand tighter in a near bone crushing grip. “Baby, please. I can’t bear to see you like this. And I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.” Harry can hear the desperate tone of Louis’ voice and sees the desperation and hurt in his eyes. They’re currently a stormy shade of blue-grey instead of their bright blue. “Please, Harry.”

Harry climbs back into Louis’ lap and sobs into his shoulder. Louis strokes his hair and rubs his back, the routine of the last few days. When his sobs quiet to hiccup-type cries Harry lifts his head up so he can look at Louis. He has one arm over his shoulder, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Louis’ neck where it’s starting to curl. He’s rubbing his other hand over his bump, from his butterfly to his laurels. He kisses Louis, wet and gentle. Then takes a deep, shaky breath when he pulls back. 

“Daddy, I…” He stops, choking back the tears that are creeping back up, his next words coming out in a near inaudible whisper. “I lost them.”

Louis looks at him, heartbroken, the tone of Harry’s voice cutting him. “What?”

“My nightmare. I lost them, Lou.” Harry chokes out. And he breaks down again, burying his face in Louis’ neck. And now Louis understands. He just holds Harry tight and lets him cry it out, his eyes wide in shock and horror. It’s no wonder Harry was triggered so badly. But he had also finally called him Lou. They could be coming out of this. Louis hopes.

“I’m so sorry, baby. Harry, I’m sorry.” Louis chants in his ear, rocking him and petting his hair. 

“Th-the appointment.” Harry forces out. “They couldn’t…they couldn’t find…f-find the...h-h-heartbeats.” Harry wails through his tears.

And Louis’ heart breaks even more for Harry. Not only was his dream the most traumatic he’s had, which also probably felt so real to him in the headspace he was in; but he’s also terrified now with his ultrasound tomorrow. Louis just takes Harry’s face between his hands, kissing him deeply, then pushing him back so Harry can focus on him.

“Harry.” Louis says firmly, Harry sniffles and another small sob escapes. “Harry, listen to me. It was a nightmare. Okay? A nightmare. Our babies are still there. They’re still there and happy, love. We’ve felt them, all this time.” And he brings his hands down and puts them on Harry’s belly, and like they knew that Louis needed them, they kicked. “You feel that, baby? They’re there.” Louis tells him, and more sobs rip themselves from Harry’s throat.

“It’s not just what I want it to be? It’s not just in my head?” Harry asks brokenly. 

Louis brings Harry back in to hug him close resting Harry’s head back on his shoulder. “No, baby. It’s not just in your head. I feel them too.” Louis says in assurance. “Is that where you’ve been?”

Harry nods, sniffling. He knows he has to be a mess right now, covered in tears and his nose running. Harry just hugs Louis tighter. “I’m sorry, Lou.” He whispers. And Louis shushes him, petting his curls and rubbing his sides. He turns his head up and kisses Louis’ jaw. “I’m sorry I put you through this.”

“Harry, it’s not your fault. And you have nothing to apologize for. I only wish you had told me, baby. That’s all.” Louis says turning so he can reach Harry’s lips. 

“I should have told you. I’m sorry.” Harry says, his lips brushing over Louis’. “I love you, Louis. So much. Thank you. For taking care of me.” He tells him between kisses. “Taking care of us.” He tacks on, moving a hand back to his bump. 

“I love you too, Harry. And I will always take care of you. All of you.” Louis responds, smiling down at Harry, kissing him again.

“Can we take a bath, please? I feel really gross right now.” Harry asks when he breaks for air. 

“That sounds good, love.” And Harry gets off Louis, helping him from the sofa, and leads them to the bath. 

Harry sets it up this time and when everything’s ready they climb in and Harry takes his place leaning on Louis, back to chest. Louis leaves kisses all over the side of Harry’s face where he can reach and caresses his tummy. Louis manages to get a small giggle out of Harry and that honestly makes his day. It’s been so long since he’s heard it. 

Harry turns his head up, capturing Louis’ lips and deepens the kiss, moaning into it, realizing that he’d actually missed Louis while he was trapped in that bad headspace. He never wants that to happen again; it was scary. He can’t even begin to imagine how it felt for Louis. “Missed you.” Harry says against Louis’ lips, looking up at him. 

“Missed you, princess.” Louis tells him. “I’m glad to have you back.” Louis kisses Harry again, licking into his mouth. 

Harry takes one of Louis’ hands and guides it down to his cock, which is half hard, and whimpers into Louis’ mouth when Louis wraps his hand around him and strokes him to full hardness. Harry breaks away from Louis’ lips panting lightly. Louis strokes Harry slowly, twisting at the base then slowly pulling off then teasing at the head. Harry whines when Louis presses his thumb to his slit then strokes back down, gradually increasing his pace. 

Harry clenches his hands tight on Louis’ thighs, digging his fingernails in the muscle. He starts rocking his hips up, thrusting into Louis’ hand. “Please, Lou.” Harry pants. “Please. I just want to come.” Harry whimpers when Louis switches to stroking him fast, his hand flying over his cock under the water. Harry’s fingers dig deeper into Louis’ thighs as he gets closer. He feels his orgasm building and coiling in his tummy and with a final rub over the head Harry is coming hard, spilling over Louis’ fingers and into the water with a groan. 

Louis strokes him through his aftershocks then lightly brushes his fingers over Harrys’ sides as he comes down. “Thank you, Lou.” Harry says, turning his head and kissing his shoulder. He feels Louis’ erection against his back and offers to take care of it. “Lou, do you want to finish?”

“Don’t worry about it, love. I’ll take care of it.” Louis tells him, leaning down to kiss his forehead when he sees his disgruntled pout and the crease between his eyebrows form. 

“You sure?” Harry asks pouting. 

“I’m sure, Harry.” Louis replies. “I just want you to relax, okay? And get some sleep. You need it.” He tells him. “Tomorrow is going to be amazing. Love you, Harry.” Louis adds, kissing the top of his head. 

Harry pauses, thinking about it. It was just a nightmare. Everything is perfect. They both feel it. “Yeah. It will be.” Harry agrees. “Love you, Lou.”

 

********

 

Louis, surprisingly, wakes up before Harry, despite not having slept for nearly three days while taking care of him. And he can’t help but watch him as he sleeps. He pushes himself up so that he can sit against the headboard and watch Harry. The light coming from their window through the curtains shines over Harry, decorating him with beams of light, a few rainbows dancing over Harry’s skin. Louis brushes his curls from his eyes so that he can get a better look at his beautiful face. 

Harry looks completely relaxed, his features soft, and his breathing is slow and even. Harry has one arm tucked under his head and his other draped delicately over his belly. It’s the most restful he’s looked in days, but Louis has to wake him up soon so that they can get ready for their appointment. Louis scoots back down spooning Harry and brushing his fingers over his curves and over his bump. He leaves feather light kisses all over his shoulder and neck, yet Harry still doesn’t stir. 

“Morning, princess.” Louis rasps lightly in Harry’s ear. At that Harry’s breathing changes, inhaling deeply and his eyelashes flutter. Louis keeps rubbing Harry’s belly as he stirs, and Harry moves to take Louis’ hand and lace their fingers together. “Time to wake up, love.” Louis says, leaning over to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth. 

Louis laughs fondly as he watches Harry’s face turn into a tiny sleepy pout, a soft little “humph” coming from him. “Don’t wanna.” Harry pouts, his voice thick and raspy from sleep. “Sleepy.”

“Aww, I know, love. But we have your appointment soon.” And Louis feels Harry tense beneath him. “Shh, it’s okay, Harry. Everything will be fine.” Louis soothes kissing his cheek. Harry finally opens his eyes and turns his head to find Louis and purses his lips for a kiss, and Louis leans down and presses his lips to his.

“Lou, I’m still scared.” Harry whispers, worry clouding his features.

“It’s okay, Harry. I understand.” He says, kissing him again. “But I promise you, everything is perfect.” And as if his words needed emphasis their babies kick. Right on queue. Louis laughs against Harry’s lips. “See? They’re saying good morning to their Mommy and telling you they’re there.”

Harry smiles, but then it fades. “Louis, it was so real.”

“I’m sorry, Harry. Sorry you even had to experience that fear.” Louis tells him. “But, baby, don’t let it take over. Please. You can _feel_ them. And soon you’ll be able to hear and see them again.” Louis takes his hand from where he’s caressing Harry’s belly to softly brush over Harry’s cheek with the back of his fingers. He watches as Harry’s eyes flutter shut, his lashes fanning over his cheekbones. “Come on, love. Let’s get up.”

“You’re right.” Harry says looking back up at Louis. “I’m sorry.” He says softly. Harry then rolls so that he can push himself up, Louis helping him of course, then wrapping his arms around Louis in a tight hug. “Okay, let’s get ready.”

“Alright, love. You get ready and I’ll make you some breakfast.” Louis kisses him then heads into the kitchen leaving Harry to get dressed.

Harry dresses in his jeans and chooses the raincloud and sprout shirt that Louis got him. It’s extra soft and stretchy and super comfy; not to mention super cute. He decides to throw his hair up in a messy bun, not really wanting to deal with it today then heads into the kitchen to eat. 

Louis made them bacon, eggs, and toast, and cut up some fruit for Harry. He also made Harry a cup of lavender chamomile tea to help settle his nerves. They eat in a comfortable silence, and Louis can see Harry start to relax. Then after they’re finished Louis gets dressed and they head out.

 

In the exam room Harry is laying on the table, the back elevated slightly, cradling and rubbing his belly protectively, feeling the babies kick and squirm. Louis is next to him, just watching, and rubbing his thigh comfortingly. He’s still worried about Harry, he’s never been this shaken up before, but he’s sure that as soon as this appointment gets going he’ll be fine. He just needs to hear the heartbeats. 

“What do you think they’ll be?” Louis asks trying to distract Harry from his thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh um…I don’t know.” Harry answers just barely catching the question. “I’ll be happy with whatever of course. But I think I’m hoping for girls.”

“That’d be nice.” Louis agrees, kissing Harry’s forehead. “Relax, baby.” Louis says whispering in his ear. And before Harry can say anything Dr. Williams knocks and comes in.

“Hello again, Harry, and Louis.” She greets them warmly.

“Hi, Dr. Will- “Harry starts.

“Ah-ah.” Dr. Williams cuts him off, smiling. 

“Alana. Right, sorry.” Harry smiles. Alana smiles back and starts getting things ready. While she does that Harry lifts up his shirt and undoes his jeans so that she can put the gel over his belly. “Getting right to it then.” Harry laughs, secretly very happy about that. Harry takes his hands off his bump and takes Louis’ hand in one of his, gripping tightly, the other resting at his side clenched in a nervous fist.

“This is the exciting ultrasound.” She tells him. “How has everything been? Any complications?”

“Not really.” Harry answers. “Just excited for this one.” He keeps it vague, not wanting to go into any details if he doesn’t have to. “They started kicking a couple of weeks ago. So that’s been really amazing and fun.” Harry adds while she spreads the gel over his belly.

Alana smiles and nods, getting the transducer out. “Perfect. Just when they should be getting active. Alright, Harry, are you ready?” 

“Yeah.” He breathes out nervously. Louis squeezes his hand and kisses him on the cheek to calm him. Then Alana brings the transducer to Harry’s belly. 

As soon as they hear the sound of the heartbeats Harry throws his head back, bursting into tears, crying in relief, the hand by his side coming up to cover his face. He clutches onto Louis’ hand tightly and Louis smoothes his free hand over Harry’s hair.

“Harry? Is everything okay?” Alana asks alarmed. 

All Harry can do is nod through his sobs. So, Louis answers for him. “He’s fine. Sorry.” Dr. Williams looks at Louis, not sure if she believes him. “He had a nightmare a few days ago that felt too real. It really shook him up. So, the heartbeats are wonderful to hear.”

“Oh. I’m sorry.” Alana tells them sympathetically. “The heartbeats are very strong and healthy.” She tells them, reassuring. 

“Both?” Harry manages to choke out. 

“Yes, Harry. Both.” She assures in a soothing voice. 

“I’m sorry. I just…thank you.” Harry apologizes. Louis tries shushing him and whispering that everything is okay in his ear. Harry calms a little with Louis’ words and finally hearing that both their babies are okay. Then he lifts his head back up and opens his eyes to look at the screen. And there they are. He can even faintly see their tiny hearts beating on the screen. 

“Would you like to know the sex? They’re in the perfect position for me to see.” Alana asks.

“Please.” Harry tells her quietly, squeezing Louis’ hand. 

Alana smiles at them then turns her attention to the screen pointing as she tells them. “You’re having girls.”

Harry’s face lights up and he looks up at Louis who is smiling too. _More princesses for Lou_ , he thinks. 

“And everything looks good, Harry. They’re growing at the proper rate and they’re the proper size. And your weight gain has been perfect. You’re doing good.” She tells him, smiling, and taking the transducer away and cleaning it off. She gets the towel to clean off Harry’s belly and Harry thanks her.

“Thank you so much. You have no idea how much of a relief this has been.” He tells her, his voice thick with sincerity. 

Dr. Williams looks at him hesitantly, wondering to herself how bad this nightmare of Harry’s was. “You’re welcome.” She tells him. “You’re all set to redress.” Harry buttons his jeans and pulls his shirt back down. “Four sets of sonograms again?” Alana asks.

“Yes, thank you.” Harry says sitting up. He looks over to Louis, now feeling perfectly at ease, then remembers something that he should probably talk to Dr. Williams about. “Alana?”

She turns to look at Harry. “Yes?”

“I know it’s still pretty early, I’m only five months, but I’ve been thinking of the kind of birth I want.”

“That’s wonderful. Honestly, it’s never too early to prepare.”

“I want to do a natural birth…at home.” Harry says. 

“You’re aware that there can be complications with twins and that that may not be possible?” She asks.

Harry nods, and brings his arms in to cradle his belly. “I am. But Lou’s mum is a midwife and I’ve asked her to help me find ones that specialize in delivering twins.” 

Alana nods. “Very good. It’s good to know your plans, Harry. So, in this case I’ll want to see you every four weeks, okay?” 

“Yes, perfect.” Harry agrees. 

Alana goes back to getting their sonograms ready. She turns back to them with their folder as Louis is helping Harry down from the exam table. “Here you are. And congratulations, again. I’ll see you in four weeks. And your t-shirt is adorable, by the way.” Alana tells him smiling.

“Thank you.” Harry and Louis say together, Harry blushing at the compliment. “So much.” Harry adds. Then Dr. Williams leaves them. 

Harry hugs Louis tightly and Louis wraps his arms around his waist. “Told you.” Louis whispers into his ear, kissing his temple. 

“You did.” Harry admits. “Thank you for being strong when I wasn’t.”

Louis kisses him softly. “You’re always strong, Harry. Love you, princess.”

A huge grin breaks over Harry’s face then, his eyes twinkling. “And now you have two more princesses.” Harry tells him pulling out of Louis’ arms to caress his bump lovingly, looking down. Louis takes Harry’s face in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss smiling against his lips. 

“I’m up for the challenge.” He says against his lips, opening his eyes to see Harry’s flutter open meeting his. 

“Love you, Lou.” Harry tells him softly. “Now, let’s go get ice cream.” Louis chuckles at Harry at his sudden and random craving but loving that he has his happy Harry back. 

 

Harry and Louis are walking down the street with their ice cream, happily enjoying it in a comfortable silence. “Alright, love, you’ve got your ice cream, now what?” Louis asks, wrapping his hand around Harry’s waist, pulling him in closer as they walk, and Harry throws his arm around Louis’ shoulders. 

“Well I have an idea of how to tell everyone we’re having girls. Just need to find a baby shop.” Harry pauses to think of where he wants to go. “Oh, Lou! We could go to Gucci. They have the cutest baby line.” Louis raises an eyebrow at him, and licks at his ice cream. “Please, Lou. It’ll be cute I promise.” And Harry pouts, of course he does, it’s the best way to get what he wants.

Louis tries to hold out for as long as possible, but he never lasts long. And Harry knows it. “Fine. Let’s get back to the car and go. Don’t want you walking too much and getting sore.” Louis turns them around and guides them to the car.

 

When they get to Gucci Harry is shining with excitement. They’re greeted as soon as they walk in and a sales associate takes over assisting in whatever Harry needs.

“Hey, Harry, welcome back. It’s been a while since we’ve seen you.” The associate greets Harry since he’s the regular. “What can we help you with today?”

Harry smiles warmly and reaches out to shake his hand. “Hey, Tom. Great to see you again. I’m here to look at your baby line.” Louis moves forward to greet Tom and shake his hand as well.

Tom nods, smiling. “Oh yeah. Congratulations guys.” Harry beams more at the attention. “And may I ask how far along are you?” Tom asks leading Harry and Louis to the section of the store where they keep their baby and children’s collections. 

“Oh of course.” Harry says, always excited to talk about the babies. “I’m five months. We actually just found out the sex of the babies today. And I thought of a cute way to tell everyone. Which is of course why we’re here.”

They stop in front of the baby clothes and Harry gets caught up in all their adorable designs. “That’s wonderful, Harry. Please take your time looking. I’ll be right over here if you need any help.” Tom tells them and walks over to a corner out of the way while Harry and Louis look.

“Thank you.” Harry tells him. Then he goes back to looking with Louis. There are some adorable designs for the current season and Harry really loves them all. There’s strawberries and flowers, but one catches his attention and he’s hooked. “Lou, look!” Harry exclaims pulling out a little onesie. “It’s got a teddy bear!” 

The onesie he pulls out is a white long-sleeved footie onesie where the feet are covered. It’s soft cotton, and has a collar with a pink bow in the middle. On the front is a teddy bear wearing a pink and white striped one-piece with a pink bow around her neck. And on top of her head was a pretty gold crown with a bumble bee flying by. Harry was in love. 

“Lou, these. These are perfect for what I want.” Harry tells him. 

Louis smiles fondly at Harry and pulls him in close. “Teddy bears and princess crowns. Just like you.” And he presses a kiss to Harry’s temple. “Alright, love, what’s the plan?” 

“A picture, of course.” Harry answers. “Since we did a picture to announce the babies I think it’s only fitting to continue this way.”

“I love it, H. How do you want to do it? Want me to take it?” Louis asks.

“No, Lou. I want you in it.” Then Harry calls Tom back over. “Hey Tom? I would love it if you could take our picture to help us tell everyone about the babies.”

“Of course.” Tom says taking Harry’s phone which he’d handed to him. “Just let me know when.”

Harry pulls out two of the onesies (making sure they’re in the newborn size) and holds them in front of his belly side by side. Louis stands behind Harry wrapping his arms around him and resting his hands on Harry’s bump by his laurels and turns his head to kiss Harry’s cheek making him break into a blinding smile, with his dimples on full display, and giggle. Tom doesn’t even wait for the okay from Harry and just takes the picture. It was too perfect to pass up. 

“That was actually perfect, guys.” Tom says handing the phone back to Harry. Harry looks at his phone and his grin gets even bigger.

“Thank you so much, Tom. It’s perfect.” He tells him. “Lou, look.”

“Gorgeous, love.” Louis agrees giving Harry another kiss to the cheek. 

Harry sends the picture to Louis’ phone, then to his mum and Jay, and they upload it to Instagram. Louis captions it “Guess how many princesses!” and Harry captions his “More princesses for Lou.” And they each add their thanks to Tom from Gucci London for taking the picture. They post the picture linking it again to their Twitters and watch as everyone loses their minds. That’s half the fun doing it this way, honestly. 

Before they leave Harry buys the two onesies making this the first thing he buys for their baby girls. Perfect outfits for their first pictures. Harry can’t wait.

 

********

 

“Hey, baby. What’re you making? Smells amazing.” Louis asks walking into the kitchen, smelling Harry’s cooking, kissing him on the cheek.

“Barbecue salmon with mashed potatoes, green beans, and mac and cheese.” Harry says proudly. “Oh, and some corn bread.” He tacks on at the end. Louis raises an eyebrow at him and Harry frowns. “What?”

“That’s a lot going on there, Harry.” Louis laughs. 

“Hmm. I don’t know, I was just really craving some American Southern food. But something that you and I would both like. And that’s still healthy…ish.” Harry shrugs and goes back to cooking.

“Well it smells delicious. So please keep at it.” Louis kisses his cheek and moves his hand down to pet over his bump and he feels the babies kicking. From what Louis can tell they’re being very active. “Jeez. The girls driving you crazy yet with how much they’re kicking in there?” Louis laughs.

Harry laughs and moves one of his hands down too. “I think they’re just hungry, Lou. But so is Mommy.” 

“Well then.” Louis says, patting Harry’s tummy then turning to go into the cupboard. “I’ll just set the table and wait for Mommy to finish making dinner.” And Harry laughs fondly, loving that they’re starting to settle into their roles already.

Louis waits patiently, content to just watch Harry while he cooks, humming to a song in his head until his stomach growls. “Is it ready yet, love?”

Harry chuckles. “Yeah, Lou. Just finished.” He says pulling the salmon out of the oven. “Bring the plates over?” And Louis nearly comes running with the plates. “Shit, Lou. Calm down, you’ll get fed.” He laughs and pulls Louis in for a quick kiss. 

“Sorry, baby. All the smells just made me even hungrier.”

 

They eat their dinner and Louis is nearly bursting from how full he feels. “Fuck, Harry. That was amazing. You need to make this a lot more often.” He exclaims rubbing his stomach slowly. 

“Thank you.” Harry smiles, extremely pleased that Louis liked the meal so much. “That was pretty good, yeah?”

“Pretty good?” Louis scoffs. “I will admit, when you first said everything it sounded like a lot going on. But damn, baby. That was just perfect.”

Harry grins, his dimples appearing. “I will keep that in mind.” He starts to get up to clear the table and put their dishes in the dishwasher, but Louis quickly gets up and does it all for him. “Thanks, Lou.” He says sitting back and rubbing his belly, feeling that the girls have settled down inside. “Hey, Louis?” Harry asks while Louis is loading the dishwasher.

“What’s up, love?” He asks over his shoulder.

“We should probably check in with your mum about the midwife situation. I want to get comfortable with these people as soon as I can.” Harry tells him. 

“Oh yeah. I kind of forgot. Didn’t get a chance to ask her about that the last time I spoke to her, because you know…” Louis trails off quietly and turns his attention back to the task at hand. He can feel Harry stiffen from across the room and he rushes over to him and wraps him up in his arms from behind and peppers the side of his face with kisses. “It’s not your fault, Harry. And it’s all fine now.” He assures him. “We’ll give her a call tomorrow, yeah?”

Harry smiles at Louis’ attempt to comfort him. “Yeah, okay. Tomorrow.” He turns his head to capture Louis’ lips with his. 

They stay like that for a few minutes, trading soft kisses. Louis pulls back, his eyes fluttering open, to look at Harry. His eyes flutter open to look back and meet Louis’ gaze on him. “How about you get into something nice and comfy and we watch a movie before bed?” Louis suggests. Harry pecks Louis on the lips again and nods in agreement before starting to get up from the table, with Louis helping him up. 

 

When Harry leaves the room, Louis takes his jeans off so that he’s just in his t-shirt and pants, dropping them off in the laundry room before getting comfortable on the sofa. Louis turns when he hears Harry’s soft footsteps enter the room. And Louis’ eyes widen, his jaw dropping minutely, as Harry’s smile breaks out into a self-satisfied smirk at effectively catching Louis’ attention. 

“Shit, baby.” Louis chokes out, taking Harry in.

He’s pulled his curls up into a messy bun, with rogue curls popping out where they don’t want to be contained. Harry is wearing a black Packers crop top (a gift a fan had thrown on stage at one of their shows their last tour) and emerald green lace boyshorts to match, his cock tucked resting at his hip. The crop top was still a little loose over his chest and falls just past his butterfly, putting his lovely 21-week pregnant belly on display. Louis just gapes at him as he walks over. 

“You pick a movie?” Harry asks casually like he didn’t just make Louis’ brain stop functioning. All Louis can do is shake his head still gaping at Harry. Harry giggles, shaking his head fondly at Louis, before turning to choose a movie and put it in. He chooses the third _Transformers_ movie, covering all bases of funny, action, mindless, and good score. Perfect for a quiet night in and relaxing after their big meal. 

Harry walks back over to Louis, but before he can sit down Louis stops him, resting his hands at his hips, squeezing his hip chub gently, and he leans forward to leave soft kisses all over his bump. “You’re so beautiful, Harry.” Louis says adoringly looking back up at Harry through his long lashes, his blue eyes sparkling. 

And wow. Harry’s breath catches, never getting used to how Louis looks at him. Like he’s his entire universe. “Love you.” Harry answers back, for lack of better words, running his fingers softly through Louis’ hair. But it’s enough. It’s always enough.

Louis sits back and makes himself comfortable again and Harry sits down in Louis’ lap, noticing the small noise that escapes him. Harry shifts so he can look back at him. “Is it still okay for me to sit in your lap, Lou? I’m not too heavy?” Harry asks, his worried expression taking over his delicate features. 

Louis’ eyebrows lift, and his eyes widen in surprise at Harry’s question. “No, no, no, of course you’re not too heavy. You can always sit in my lap, baby.” Louis rushes out before Harry can get too worried. And Louis feels Harry relax into him as he wraps his arms around Harry’s belly rubbing it soothingly as they watch the movie. 

About half an hour through though Louis needs them to change positions due to his legs falling asleep. But it’s so worth it. Louis scoots down to lay on his side and Harry nestles back in against him, always his little spoon. Louis just mindlessly traces his hands over Harry’s body, not even watching the movie anymore; instead watching Harry’s tiniest reactions to Louis’ touches and listening to the changes in his breathing. 

Louis reaches around to tease at Harry’s right nipple through his shirt and Harry lets out a soft whimper and pushes his bum back against Louis’ cock, growing hard against him. “Daddy.” Harry breathes. 

“So sensitive, aren’t you, baby?” Louis rasps into Harry’s ear. Harry lets out another whimper in agreement as he nods his head. Louis keeps teasing and pinching at Harry’s nipple and Harry grinds his bum against Louis, becoming needier by the second. Louis takes his hand away from Harry’s chest to place it in Harry’s hair, taking his hair tie out letting his curls fall loose. He runs his fingers through gently a few times before giving him a light tug.

Harry gasps before a soft moan escapes him and he grinds against Louis and he gives a light teasing rock forward, making Harry moan again. Louis pulls at his curls again, this time a little rougher. Harry’s cock is now steadily dribbling precome in his lace panties where he’s tucked against his hip. “Daddy.” Harry moans. “Please.”

Louis pulls again, loving the sound of Harry’s whimpers. He brings his hand back down to Harry’s nipple pinching and twisting through his shirt. He shifts slightly so that he can still pull at Harry’s curls, it’s uncomfortable, but now he’s curious. Louis wants to see if Harry can come just from having his nipples played with and his hair pulled. 

“Can you come just like this, princess?” Louis asks. He runs his hand down Harry’s side and over his hip to lightly palm over Harry’s hard cock, his breath catching when he gets to Harry’s tip where he’s dribbling precome. “Oh, princess.” Louis breathes in Harry’s ear and he smirks at the shudder that travels through Harry’s tightly wound body, already aching for a release. “So wet for me already.” And he moves his hand back up to Harry’s nipple, his hand under Harry’s crop top as he circles it with his fingertip. 

Harry lets out another string of whimpers as he grinds back against Louis’ hard cock, still trapped in his pants, but he can feel how wet Louis is also. “You’re…you’re wet too, daddy.” Harry points out gasping and grinding his hips in little circles trying to get any kind of friction he can. And Louis tugs lightly on another curl, making Harry moan and his hips stutter. 

“Want you to come like this. Yeah, princess?” Louis tells him, leaning over slightly to nip and kiss at Harry’s jaw. “Play with your other nipple for me, Harry.” He demands lightly. And Harry immediately obeys, never able to disappoint his daddy. 

Harry lets out a soft sob as soon as he gets his left nipple between his fingertips. He pinches and pulls and twists and rolls it between his fingers. All while Louis is doing the same to his other and tugging at his curls at unexpected moments, keeping him on his toes. Harry is back to a steady grind against Louis and he feels Louis’ wetness on his bum though the lace of his panties, which makes him dribble even more in turn, properly soaking his panties. A string of whimpers and moans continue to be ripped out of Harry with every little sensation. 

Louis takes his hand from Harry’s chest, Harry breathing a small sigh of relief, and places it at his hip where he grips tightly and halts Harry’s motions, making him whine with frustration and a sob escape. He must have been close. “You’re doing so good, princess. Doing just what daddy asked. Are you close, love?” Louis asks, leaving kisses down Harry’s neck. 

“Mmhmm. Close, daddy.” Harry gasps. He pushes his hips back again, wanting to feel more of Louis, but Louis stops him with the firm grip on his fleshy little hip. Harry gasps again when Louis tugs on his curls. 

“Keep playing with your nipples, princess.” And Louis ruts up against Harry’s bum giving himself some relief. He wants to come too, but he actually has another idea. After Harry comes from this. He’s so close and his whines increase with every tug of his curls.

“Daddy, daddy, please.” Harry begs, Louis pulls his hair again and squeezes his hip gently. “Nnghh. Please, daddy.” He whines. And Louis thinks it’s enough.

“Alright, princess. You’ve been so good for daddy. You can come.” Louis tells him sweetly. 

Harry’s cock twitches against his hip and he’s spilling into his panties, soaking through the lace and dripping onto the sofa cushion. He comes, moaning loudly, almost drowning out the movie they’d completely forgotten about. Louis now gently cards his fingers through Harry’s curls and covers his face with kisses as he comes down from his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Harry. You’re so gorgeous, princess. Did so good, did just what daddy asked.” Louis tells him proudly. Always in awe of how good he is. Harry lets out a soft whimper in response. Louis ruts forward again, whimpering against Harry’s shoulder, still needing to come. “Fuck.” Louis whines. “Can daddy fuck your thighs, princess?” Louis asks breathlessly. “Need to come. Want to fuck your pretty thighs, love.”

Harry turns slightly in Louis’ arms so that he can capture his lips in a messy kiss. “Yeah, daddy. Want that.” Harry answers breathlessly, his words getting lost against Louis’ lips. 

Louis reaches behind him for the lube they stash between the cushions. Once he has it he pushes Harry forward enough so that he can push his pants down, getting his cock out, and lubes up. He coats Harry’s inner thighs as well, not wanting to irritate him too much (even though Harry loves the burn). Then Louis positions himself and slowly pushes his hips forward, his achingly hard cock sliding smoothly between Harry’s soft thighs. And Harry, being the good boy he is, even crosses his legs so that he’s tighter around Louis’ cock to make it better for him. 

Louis’ hand is back on Harry’s hip, keeping him still. And Harry just lets himself get used; having already come and being pliant against Louis. Louis thrusts quickly between Harry’s thighs, his cock rubbing deliciously against the lace of Harry’s panties as he grazes Harry’s balls. Harry whimpers at the contact, feeling a little on the oversensitive side, but soon they turn back into moans. He feels his cock start to fill up again and he reaches below his big belly to wrap his hand around himself. 

Harry strokes quickly, matching the pace of Louis’s thrusts. Louis’ face is buried in Harry’s curls as he pants and moans. His moans transforming to whimpers, getting closer to his release. “Gonna come, princess.” Louis whines into his curls. “Fuck.” He gasps, finally coming between Harry’s soft, pretty thighs, making a mess. He fucks himself through it, then pulls himself out from between Harry’s thighs. 

Harry is now thrusting into his hand as best he can. He’s exhausted, but needs to come again, it’s too late to just stop. “Daddy.” Harry whines, catching Louis’ attention. And Louis reaches over and wraps his hand around Harry’s, lacing their fingers together around his cock. Harry turns his head back as Louis takes control of their hands flying over his cock, for more messy kisses. Harry is practically just panting into Louis’ mouth, but he doesn’t even care. He just needs him closer. 

With Louis grazing their hands over the head of Harry’s cock he’s coming again, gasping, and spilling weakly over their fingers. Louis strokes Harry softly through his aftershocks then wipes his hand off on his t-shirt he’s still wearing before tracing his fingers softly over Harry’s side. “You are so amazing, princess.” Louis whispers into his ear. Harry just hums in contentment, now soft and sleepy in Louis’ arms. “Bath before bed, princess?” Louis asks even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. 

“No, daddy. Sleep.” And Louis laughs fondly, hearing the sleepy pout in his voice, not even needing to see it. 

“As you wish, pregnant princess.” Louis tells him, kissing his cheek before getting off the sofa around Harry and scooping him up bridal style to carry him to their room, Harry’s arms tight around his neck. Louis cleans Harry up with a warm towel and helps his sleepy husband get ready for bed. 

Louis guides Harry into bed, tucking him in, then crawls in behind him holding him close. Harry is already snoring softly, his quiet breathing evening out. Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s tummy and rubs up and down his bump slowly as he starts to drift off too. “Goodnight, princesses.” Louis whispers into Harry’s curls before falling asleep with Harry soft and warm in his arms.

 

********

 

When Louis wakes the next morning, Harry is wrapped tight around him, his head resting on his chest over his heart, still dead asleep and snoring lightly. It’s still weird for Louis that he’s been the one waking up first these last couple months. It’s almost always been Harry who was the early riser. But now with Harry being pregnant he needs more sleep. It’s especially important now that Harry is bigger and is starting to struggle with getting and staying comfortable as he sleeps. Apparently, it’s quite exhausting growing humans. 

Louis brushes his fingertips up and down Harry’s spine and over the arm that he has wrapped around Louis’ waist. Just feather light touches that won’t disturb him. Harry hums in his sleep at the contact but shows no signs of stirring. Once Louis is positive Harry is still dead to the world he slowly extracts himself from Harry’s embrace and sets his head gently on a pillow that he moves down for him. Louis shuffles himself down so that his head is resting at Harry’s belly and his body is curled up perpendicular to Harry’s. 

He tilts his head and leaves soft kisses to Harry’s belly everywhere he can reach. He feels the babies start to stir inside and he breaks into a beaming grin, his eyes scrunching at the corners. “Morning tiny princesses.” Louis whispers, still sure not to wake Harry and let him sleep, before leaving another kiss. Louis moves his hands to Harry’s bump and caresses it softly. He feels a couple light little kicks, but then the girls settle back down. 

Louis keeps his hand on Harry’s belly, softly caressing it and he starts humming a song. As he hums he feels fluttering beneath his palm. By the time he’s finished Harry still seems to be fast asleep. So, Louis decides to go through the song again, this time quietly singing out loud.

_“When you feel you're alone_  
_Cut off from this cruel world_  
_Your instinct's telling you to run_  
_Listen to your heart_  
_Those angel voices_  
_They'll sing to you_  
_They'll be your guide_  
_Back home_

__

_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind_  
_It keeps us kind_

_When you've suffered enough_  
_And your spirit is breaking_  
_You're growing desperate from the fight_  
_Remember you're loved_  
_And you always will be_  
_This melody will bring you right_  
_Back home_

_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind_  
_When life leaves us blind_  
_Love keeps us kind_

_Ohhhhhh Ohhhhhhh”_

“Love that song.” Louis startles at the sound of Harry’s gravelly morning voice. He doesn’t know when Harry woke, but it’s too late now. Harry moves his hand over to lace his fingers with Louis’.

“Morning, baby. Sorry I woke you. I was trying to let you sleep.” Louis says sheepishly, placing a kiss to Harry’s bump. 

“Morning.” Harry greets, smiling down at his husband. “It’s okay. Love when you sing to the babies. And to me.” He untangles their fingers then reaches to card his fingers through Louis’ messy hair. “And it’s never too early to teach them how much love and kindness can do.”

Louis’ eyes close as he hums in agreement and he kisses Harry’s belly more, feeling movement beneath his lips. “I think someone’s hungry.” Louis laughs as he hears Harry’s stomach growl in addition to feeling the babies kicking. “Food then shower? Or shower then food?”

“Food then shower, please. Help me up?” 

“Of course, love.” Louis agrees, quickly getting up so that he can help Harry roll out of bed. Once Harry is on his feet Louis pulls him in for a quick morning kiss, which Harry melts into right away, sighing against Louis’ lips. 

“Love you.” Harry tells him, pressing another kiss to his lips. 

Louis’ face lights up, never tiring of hearing those words. “Love you.” He pauses, taking Harry in; all sleep ruffled, sleepy eyes, messy wild curls, his features so soft. Always breathtaking. Louis shakes his head, smiling fondly as he brings himself back. “What do you want for breakfast, love?”

“Hmm…” Harry pouts as he thinks, making Louis’ face go all soft and fond the way it does just for Harry. “Oatmeal and fruit, I think. And juice.” He answers. “Have to go to the bathroom first though.”

“Alright love.” Louis chuckles. “I’ll get breakfast started.” He lightly smacks Harry on the bum, making him yelp, before leaving the room and getting breakfast ready. 

When Louis gets into the kitchen he starts pulling out all the things he needs and then all of a sudden, he’s feeling a furry little body rubbing against his legs and wrapping his tail around. “Hey, Stormageddon. You hungry too?” Stormy meows and starts making his odd chirping vocalizations and Louis takes that as ‘yes I’m starving’ and gets Stormageddon’s food set up. “Here you go.” He says placing his bowl down and Stormy goes right to his food, barely taking the time to breathe. Now with the kitten taken care of Louis is able to go back to getting his and Harry’s breakfast ready.

 

After they’ve eaten, and showered, Harry and Louis decide to do some work in their home studio working on some new stuff. Harry has been doing lots of demos to sell to other artists (and saving a few special pieces just for himself to put out on his own). And Louis works on some lyrics for his own projects.

About two hours in Harry needs a break for snacks so he gets up to make himself a salad and get some juice. When he comes back to their studio he sees Louis on the phone and as soon as Louis sees him he takes the phone from his ear and puts it on speaker, setting it down on the desk. 

“Alright, mum.” Louis says. “Harry just walked back in, so I’ve got you on speaker now.”

“Harry, hi!” Jay yells into the phone. “How are you, honey? Are you doing good?” She asks him hurriedly.

Harry laughs lightly at her enthusiasm and concern. “Hiiiii, yeah I’m good. We’re all good now. Sorry for the scare last time. Didn’t mean to make anyone worry.” He knows he doesn’t need to apologize for what happened, but it just feels like the right thing to do.

“Oh, it’s alright, love. You’re all better now and that’s what matters.” She responds easily. Then she gets right to business on why she called. “So. I finally found you a couple midwives. They live in town and would like to meet you.”

“Hey, that’s great!” Harry exclaims. “We were going to call you today to check up on that. When would they like to meet?”

“Well they’re both free this weekend. So, I was thinking that Anne and I come down to visit you two as well, since it’s been forever since we’ve seen you boys, and we could all properly meet and get to know each other and see if this is a good fit. What do you think? 

Harry and Louis look at each other, having a silent conversation before agreeing. “Yeah, that would be great.” Louis answers. “We’ll set up the guest house for you and Anne. Or do you want to stay in the house?” He asks.

Jay laughs. “The guest house is perfect, love. I know the two of you well enough to know you need the house to yourselves.” She teases. 

“Oh my god. Mother. We _are_ capable of behaving.” Louis says, rolling his eyes. Harry covers his mouth to stifle his giggles and Louis gives him a look that shuts him up pretty quick. 

“Uh-huh, sure.” Jays responds sarcastically. “I’m only teasing, Boo.” She adds. Louis can still hear the smile in her tone. “So, we’ll see you this weekend?”

“Yeah, mum. It’ll be great to see you guys again. It really has been a while. Months actually.”

“Can’t wait to see you.” Harry gets in, finishing his salad so he can actually talk without feeling rude. “Just let us know when we should be expecting you.”

“No problem, love.”

They chat a bit longer, catching up with how Harry has been and catching up with how all of Louis’ siblings have been. Eventually Harry starts to get a little sleepy and so he says his goodbyes to Jay and kisses Louis on the cheek then goes to their room to lay down for a nap. Louis finishes the call a few minutes later then follows in behind Harry. 

Louis walks in and sees Harry shifting, getting frustrated, clearly trying to get comfortable, but not able to manage it. He sees Stormageddon on the bed, waiting (not so patiently, his long tail flicking) for Harry to get comfortable so that he can lie down too since he likes to nap with Harry, his human. Louis moves closer to the bed and runs his fingers through Harry’s curls soothingly.

“Hey, hey. Calm down, baby.” Louis soothes, leaning down and stealing a kiss.

“I can’t get comfortable.” Harry whines, full on pout in effect. 

Louis frowns. He knew pretty soon Harry would be getting to a point where he’s going to be uncomfortable a lot. But he still doesn’t like having to see it. Having to see Harry unhappy in any way has always bothered him. And his discomfort will only get worse from here. “Scoot over. I’ll nap with you.” He quickly goes over to the bench by the window where Cuddles is sitting, and he brings him over to Harry.

Harry stops fidgeting and looks up at him. His big green eyes pleading. “Really?” 

Louis’ face softens, and he sits down on the bed, adjusting pillows so that he’s kind of sitting up, and he places a pillow on his lap so that Harry can lay his head down. “Well yeah. You always sleep better when I’m here. Even if it’s just a nap.” He tells him. Louis sets his phone down and puts on some music that he knows helps calm Harry down. 

Harry traces patterns over Louis’ legs as he finally starts to settle with Louis beneath him and Cuddles in his arms. And Louis plays with his curls and gently combs them out between his fingers. He hears Harry start to hum in contentment and he moves his other hand down to Harry’s belly so that he can stroke his tummy. As Harry starts to relax and his breathing evens out, Louis feels the babies settle as well, like they know that when Mommy is sleeping they should be sleeping too. It’s at this time that Stormageddon finally comes over and curls up in a ball at Harry’s chest, resting just where his bump starts. 

And now that everyone is settled and seems comfortable, Louis leans his head back against the headboard and falls into a light sleep. As he drifts off he can’t help but think how nice it is napping with his adorable husband (with his teddy bear) and their cat. And in a few months’ time it will be them with their newborns. Louis can’t wait.

 

********

 

“Harry, the place is already spotless. No need to clean up again.” Louis chuckles as he watches Harry clean off the coffee table for the third time that morning. “It’s just our mums coming over.”

“Yeah, today. But tomorrow the midwives are coming, and I want to make a good impression.” Harry responds, the tiniest amount of stress seeping through his tone. 

Louis gets up off the sofa and pulls Harry up gently from where he’s bent over the table wiping it down and pulls him into a calming embrace. “Love, the house is spotless.” Louis tells him. “Remember, no unnecessary stress for you and the babies. Let’s put this away and relax until Jay and Anne get in.” Louis takes Harry’s supplies from his hands and kisses him softly before putting everything away. 

Harry huffs defeated and annoyed. “Fine. What do you suggest we do then while we wait? They’re not supposed to be here for another hour.” 

“Well you seem a little on the grouchy side today, so I suggest a nap.” Louis says but backtracking when he sees the glare that Harry is giving him. “Or, since that was clearly the wrong thing to suggest, we could play some video games? Blow off a little steam?” 

“But I always lose.” Harry pouts. Still, after six years together, they’ve yet to find a video game where Harry can effectively kick Louis’ ass without him letting him win.

Louis rolls his eyes. But it’s true. “Alright, a movie or tv?” But Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes. “Baby, you’re being extremely difficult right now.” He moves back over to Harry and Harry just falls right into him.

“I know.” Harry whispers into Louis’ neck where he’s buried his face. “I’m sorry. I’m just feeling extra pregnant today. Didn’t sleep well last night.”

“I know, love.” Louis whispers back, placing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder. “Come on. Sit down and I’m gonna find something for us to do while we wait.” Harry inhales deeply, standing up properly and walks over to the sofa and sits down, resting his feet up on the coffee table, while Louis walks off to get whatever he’s getting for them. 

Louis returns a few minutes later with a couple of those “adult” colouring books that are designed for relieving stress and Harry’s set of coloured pencils. “Here.” Louis says handing a book to Harry and setting the pencils between them as he sits down. “Colour with me. Please? This way we both win, and hopefully you can relax a bit.”

Harry looks at the book in his hands. He knows that Louis doesn’t really like doing this, he finds it tedious. He usually only saves this activity for when he’s with his younger siblings or when they’re watching their friends’ children. “Okay.” Harry agrees quietly. He opens his book and flips through the pages trying to find a design he wants to colour. The book Louis gave him had all kinds of intricate calming patterns and floral designs. He’d gotten it because the pictures reminded him of the floor Instagram account he’d followed a few years ago and that made him smile. 

Louis was already working on a page in his, a book that had all sorts of swear words and naughty sayings hidden in detailed patterns. Of course. Whatever made the activity more enjoyable for him.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry says softly, disrupting the quiet between them after some time. Louis just hums in reply as he keeps colouring. “I’m sorry for being difficult today. I don’t know why today is so bad.” 

Louis stops and looks up to meet Harry’s eyes. They’re tired and a bit sad today. “Harry, love. It’s alright. You’re going to have good days and bad days.” He says putting his pencil down to rub over his back soothingly. “Today just happens to be a bad one for you.”

“Don’t be so nice.” Harry says, frowning deeply, a deep crease forming between his brows. “I couldn’t sleep last night, and I just feel so uncomfortable today.” He puts his pencil down too and moves his hands to his belly, holding it on both sides as he leans back. 

Louis leans over to kiss Harry lightly on the cheek and places his hand on the centre of Harry’s belly and rubs down from the top to the bottom, just petting him lightly in what he hopes is a comforting way. “I’m sorry, H. Maybe having your mum over will help. You haven’t seen her in person since before you got pregnant. That’s a long time for you.”

“Hmm.” Harry pouts. “Maybe.” Harry looks at the clock on the wall. “About a half hour more and we’ll see.” Harry turns to Louis and leans in for a kiss, their lips touching gently. Harry smiles when they part, but it doesn’t fully reach his eyes, and he goes back to colouring to pass the time until their mums arrive. Louis watches him a moment before turning back to his and doing the same. 

 

The doorbell rings right on time, exactly when Jay and Anne had said they’d arrive. Harry was so caught up in his distraction that the sound had made him jump. Louis chuckles at him then quickly gets up to welcome their mothers into the house. 

“Mum, Anne! Come on in.” Louis greets loudly, excited to see them again. It really had been too long. They’d all just gotten so caught up in work and their own lives for once, just unable to find the time. 

“BooBear!” Jay yells excitedly wrapping Louis up into a massive hug, which he returns with just as much enthusiasm. “Oh my goodness. I’ve missed you so much, Louis.”

“Right back at you, mum.” Louis says, pulling back so that he could hug his mother-in-law. “You too, Anne.” He says pulling Anne into a tight hug. 

“Hello, Louis.” She greets warmly, hugging Louis tight. “Now, where is my son?” Louis turns around to see Harry walking into the room. His eyes bright now that his mother was here.

“Mum!” Harry sighs excitedly, relief washing over him as he hugs Anne super tight. “Wow, I missed you so much.” He says, his voice thick as he tries not to cry. He hadn’t realized how much he missed her until now. 

Anne just holds onto Harry tight until she can tell he had calmed down. Then she pulls back so that she could get a proper look at him. “Baby, look at you! You’re so gorgeous, Harry. Look at your belly! You’ve got that gorgeous pregnant glow too.” 

Harry blushes under the attention and smiles. Louis and Jay are standing together just watching quietly as Harry gets adored just as he should be. “Thanks, mum.” Harry mumbles before turning his attention to Jay so that he can give her a big hug too. Louis was right. Maybe he did just need his mum(s) right now. He was already feeling a little better. 

Anne and Jay both talk about how wonderful Harry looks and how big he is as Louis brings them into the living room where they get comfortable, the tv on quietly in the background as they catch up. 

Harry is curled up into his mother’s side on the sofa, clearly deprived of mummy cuddles. And his feet are in Louis’ lap where Louis is gently massaging his feet and ankles. Jay is sitting in Stormageddon’s chair, which he was not so happy about, when he decided to come check out all the commotion, but now he is curled in her lap enjoying some pets. 

“How are you doing, Cuddle Bug?” Anne asks after a bit, tapping Harry lightly on the shoulder. 

Harry looks up, so he can look at his mum. “Better now. Today’s been kind of a bad day. Couldn’t sleep and just uncomfortable. And I missed you. So much. Hadn’t really realized until I saw you.” Harry emphasizes by hugging her as best he can in the position he’s in. “Other than that, I’m good. The babies seem to be very happy. They’ve been very active today. And they’re both healthy.”

“That’s wonderful, darling.” She replies, kissing the top of his head. “I’m glad you’re feeling better now. I remember what it was like carrying you and your sister. Some days it’s just not fun being pregnant. I don’t even know how you’re carry two in there, for your first time too.” She laughs lightly. Jay laughs and Anne turns her attention to her. “No idea how you managed to carry two sets!” 

“Honestly, neither do I.”

“Heyyyy.” Harry interjects. “I love having twins. It’s what Lou and I always wanted.” They all laugh at Harry’s little pout as he says that. Louis rubs his ankle fondly, comforting him.

“I know, baby.” Anne says. “I’m so happy for the two of you. You’re going to be such wonderful parents. 

They talk more, Jay filling Louis in on what his sisters are up to and Anne telling Harry about her last trip with Robin, until Harry’s stomach eventually growls loud enough to bring attention to how hungry he is. 

“Sorry. We’re hungry.” He says sitting up and rubbing his tummy as everyone’s attention has been drawn to him, surprised looks on their faces. 

“I’ll order some pizza.” Louis says, tapping Harry’s thigh as he gets up and he watches fondly as they continue talking happily about how Harry’s been and what some of their plans are.

After dinner, they get Jay and Anne settled in the guest house and head to bed early themselves. 

Louis hopes that tonight will be better for Harry and that he’ll get some sleep.

 

********

 

Louis wakes up to Harry still asleep in his arms and a mouthful of wild curls. He smiles to himself as he moves them out of his face so that he can kiss Harry’s neck and shoulders. But he gets no reaction out of Harry, no change in his breathing, no movement besides the steady rise and fall of his chest. Harry is still sound asleep. Louis knows that Harry actually managed to sleep soundly and through the night (not including any bathroom breaks) since he himself slept through the night, so his body must just be making up for lost sleep from the night before. Which Louis doesn’t mind. Harry needs all the sleep he can get. But at the same time, he wants to wake his husband up nicely. 

With Harry still on his side Louis knows that what he has planned will be a bit more uncomfortable than usual, but he hopes that this will help Harry start the day off right. Louis crawls out of bed as gently as he can, so that he doesn’t jostle Harry and wake him, and walks to the other side to crawl back in just as gently. The beauty of having a king-sized bed and spooning in the middle; plenty of space elsewhere. Still, Harry doesn’t stir. 

Louis crawls under the covers and shuffles down the bed until his face is at Harry’s belly, where he pauses to leave feather light kisses down the center, his way of saying good morning to their growing babies. He stops when he hears Harry faintly hum and waits until his breathing returns to normal. Louis shuffles down further until he’s at Harry’s cock. 

He’s still soft in his pretty lace lavender cheeky panties, the ones with the diamond cutouts at the hip and the darker waistband. Louis never tires of seeing Harry in these. The colour against his smooth skin, the lines making his bum look even more peachy and perfect. The cutouts at his pudgy little hips. The way they strain as they stretch lightly over Harry’s balls and his gorgeous cock. Even soft Harry still has the most gorgeous cock Louis has ever seen. And he can’t wait to get his mouth on it. 

Louis trails a finger, the lightest of touches, over the length of Harry’s cock before he goes to free him from his panties. Louis is mildly shocked that Harry is _still_ dead asleep. He knows how sensitive Harry is to any touch from him. So, this will definitely be fun. 

Louis takes Harry’s cock in his hand and starts to mouth over it leaving open mouthed kisses from base to tip. He feels as Harry starts to steadily go from soft to hard in his hand, feels as the weight gets heavier. Then Louis finally hears it. He hears Harry’s breathing change as he begins to wake up. Louis teases more, letting go of Harry’s cock long enough to lick his hand to get Harry somewhat slick before taking his cock back in his hand as he languidly strokes him. 

Harry sighs out a shaky breath as he starts to stir. He feels Louis’ hand on him, stroking him slowly, with such light touches. His breath catches in his throat when he feels Louis’ wet lips wrap around the tip of his cock and suck lightly. “L-Lou.” Harry rasps out, eyes scrunched shut, his voice thick and raspy from sleep. 

Louis smiles to himself now that he finally has his husband’s attention. He licks around the head of Harry’s cock before licking down his length getting him nice and wet so that he can smoothly take him down. Harry thrusts his hips forward minutely, but Louis quickly places his hand on his hip stopping any movement. He strokes the exposed skin there with his thumb, then takes Harry down all the way until he’s at the back of his throat. Louis lets himself adjust a moment before he starts bobbing his head over the length of Harry’s cock, hand still on his hip as he starts to whimper and whine. His noises are muffled since Louis is under the blankets, but he loves them nonetheless. Meanwhile his own noises, the slurping and his own muffled moans are loud in his ears. 

“Oh fuck, Lou.” Harry gasps. “Oh my—oh my god, Lou.” He moans out louder. Louis picks up the pace as Harry gets louder. He alternates between deep-throating Harry and focusing on the tip where he strokes over his shaft with his hand, twisting at random intervals. Harry’s fists are clutching tightly at the bedsheets in front of him, his toes curling the closer he gets to his orgasm. He feels it building, coiling in his tummy. “L-Lou. Louis, please. I’m so close.” He gasps.

Harry manages to unclench one of his hands from the sheets so that he can move it down to where Louis’ head is hidden under the covers. He finds him and starts gripping the blankets there, managing to tug on the covers and on Louis’ hair. Louis moans, sending vibrations down Harry’s cock, as he takes him all the way down again and swallows around the head.

Harry gasps and moans and Louis just keeps repeating his movements until Harry is coming down his throat, gasping and shouting out “Daddy!” at the top of his lungs, unaware that Harry’s mother was in the house getting things ready to make them breakfast. 

Louis keeps his mouth on Harry as he comes down, enjoying the feeling of Harry going soft on his tongue, knowing he made his baby feel good. He doesn’t pull off until Harry throws the covers off of them and runs his fingers through his messy hair shakily. Louis is ridiculously hard at this point and honestly proud of himself for restraining from rutting against the bed and getting off that way. But he knows Harry will take care of him and return the favour when they shower. 

“Morning, Lou.” Harry says, his voice deep and slow after coming. “What was that for? Was amazing.”

“Just wanted to start your day off right, princess.” Louis replies, tucking Harry’s soft cock back into his lavender panties, his voice completely wrecked from taking Harry so deep. 

Harry laughs. “Definitely worked. Best way to wake up. Now come back up here and kiss me.” And who is Louis to refuse him such a simple request?

Louis pushes himself back up to where Harry is and kisses him hungrily. He’s still rock hard in his briefs and dying for relief. Harry pushes his tongue inside Louis’ mouth, moaning into it, tasting himself all over. God, he loves that. They both do. Louis breaks away, gasping for air then gasping out a string of nonsense. “Need to come, baby. Made me so fucking hard. Your gorgeous cock in my mouth. Feels so good, love.” 

Harry preens at Louis’ words, loving being praised for making Louis feel good even if he hasn’t gotten off yet. Harry then reaches forward into Louis’ briefs and takes his cock in his hand. Louis is so hard, and he lets out a hiss when Harry first wraps his hand around him. His cock is already wet, having had precome leaking since he first took Harry all the way down. 

“So wet, Lou.” Harry says, almost reverently. “Love how wet you get, daddy. Because of me.” Harry enunciates that final statement with the twist of his wrist and firm squeeze near the head of Louis’ cock, his thumb teasing at the slit where more precome dribbles out. 

“F-fuck. Baby.” Louis whines as he thrusts deeper into Harry’s hand. Harry has a very satisfied smirk on his face. He still looks completely sleepy and wrecked, but he knows exactly what he’s doing to Louis. Fucking minx. But Louis loves it so fucking much. Loves how Harry can take control when he wants to and make him fall apart. 

Harry then switches it up and starts stroking Louis, his hand moving up and down his thick length slowly, just grazing his long slender fingers over his husband’s cock. He finds his lips again and kisses him lazily, swallowing up Louis’ soft yet rough noises. When Harry breaks from the kiss he leans forward to whisper in Louis’ ear. 

“I know you’re close, daddy.” And Louis whines in confirmation. He is painfully close and so ready to come. “Gonna come for Mommy?” Harry rasps deeply into his ear. And without any further prompting Louis is coming over Harry’s fingers with a shocked gasp. And Harry of course giggles. How in the fuck did Louis end up with such a menace?

“Now my day has really started off right.” Harry giggles. “Love you.” He adds softly with a kiss to Louis’ cheek. 

 

********

 

Harry and Louis walk into the kitchen, after showering and getting dressed, to the smells of a full English breakfast being made. Anne is just starting to fill their plates up and Jay is setting the table. Harry beams seeing that he doesn’t have to take care of breakfast and loves the fact that his mum cooked for them. 

Harry goes over to his mum to give her a kiss on the cheek. “Good morning, mum. Looks wonderful.”

“Sounded like a good morning.” Anne teases. 

And Harry’s cheeks turn red with embarrassment as he immediately understands what she’s referring to and Louis coughs out a laugh. “Y-You heard? You were in the house then?” He whines, covering his face with his hands. 

“Well I wanted to make us breakfast and the door was unlocked. I’m sorry, darling.” She laughs. “And, darling, you’ve never really been very quiet.”

“You can stop right there.” Harry pleads. Mortified, he walks back over to Louis and curls into him getting as tiny as he can to hide. 

While setting the table Jay has been laughing to herself as the conversation went on. “Told you, Louis.” She says. 

“Oi. To be fair this is _our_ house this time. And you’re in the guest house. Not our fault you decided to come into the house without letting us know.” He retorts teasingly not really caring. They’ve been walked in on and heard enough times during their time together that it’s just a common occurrence at this point. And usually Harry doesn’t care. But obviously, it’s different when it’s family. “But thank you very much for breakfast, Anne. It looks wonderful.” 

“You’re welcome, Louis. Now, let’s eat please. I’m starving, as I’m sure the both of you are too.” 

“Please shhhhhhhh.” Harry says. “But yes. The babies and I are definitely very hungry.” He adds moving his hands to his belly to rub it soothingly. Anne laughs, and they all sit down at the table to eat. 

As soon as they sit down, Stormageddon is at Harry’s feet begging. “Shit, I forgot to feed you, didn’t I, Stormy?” Stormageddon meows loudly at him in response and his tail flicks at the end, like a rattlesnake. Harry starts to get up, but Louis beats him to it. 

“I’ve got it, love. Come on, Stormageddon, let’s go get your breakfast.” 

“So, how’d you sleep, baby?” Anne asks Harry. 

“I actually slept really well last night. Slept all through the night, except for the few times I had to go to the bathroom. But much better.” Harry answers after he finishes his mouthful of food. 

“That’s good to hear. It’s likely to only get worse for you these last few months.” She tells him.

“I know.” Harry says frowning. “Like this part, the being uncomfortable and not being able to sleep, sucks. But everything else I love. Being able to feel them now is so amazing. Even if they don’t let me sleep. And soon Louis and I are going to start setting up the nursery. That’s going to be so much fun. Right, Lou?” Harry then turns his attention to Louis, who’s back at the table and eating his own breakfast now that their fur-baby is fed. 

“Oh man, I can’t wait for that.” Louis replies enthusiastically with his mouth full. He gives Harry a look when he looks at him disapprovingly and Jay smiles fondly at their little exchange. 

“Have you decided on a theme for the nursery yet?” Jay asks, smirking because she can already guess, but still interested in what they may have chosen.

Harry thinks a bit. Him and Louis have mentioned it in passing but haven’t really talked too much about it. “Hmm, well there is the obvious; nautical theme. Like we already have that for ourselves. I don’t think we’ve decided yet if we want to be that sappy.” Harry laughs, Louis laughing with him. 

“Might as well, love. We’ve been obvious and sappy since the start. Why stop now?” Louis replies. “Let’s be those embarrassing dads right from the start.”

“Okay, true.” Harry agrees. “There you go. Nautical it is.” 

“Perfect.” Jay and Anne say at the same time and Jay laughs. “It’s just we’ve both already got you a bunch of stuff. Been collecting it for you boys for a while now.” She tells them. 

“Really?” Harry asks, surprised. “That’s so sweet!” 

When they’re finished eating Harry and Louis clean the dishes, letting their mums relax after making an amazing breakfast for them. It’s always nice having a good home cooked family meal. And it’s always easy for Louis to tell where Harry learned how to cook such an amazing English breakfast, which has always been a favourite of his. 

“Harry, love, are you ready for me to call the midwives for you to meet them?” Jay asks while they’re cleaning up. 

“Yeah, that would be great. I’m excited to meet them. Nervous, but excited.” Harry tells her truthfully. 

“Oh, don’t be nervous, love. They’re wonderful.” Jay reassures. 

 

Jay calls the midwives and within an hour they’re at Harry and Louis’ house. Jay of course answers the door when they arrive, since she’s the only one who knows them right now, and leads them to the living room where Harry, Louis, and Anne are sitting waiting to meet them. 

When Jay comes back into the room, two women follow her in. Both look to be a few years older than her, both blonde and they look very similar to each other. 

“Harry, Louis.” Jay addresses. “I’d like you to meet Meredith and Erica.” She introduces them. Meredith is slightly shorter than Erica with shoulder length hair and Erica has a fun pixie cut giving her a youthful countenance. “They’re sisters and have been delivering babies together for about twenty years. And their focus has been on twins for just over half of that time. So, I think you’ll be in really good hands, Harry.”

“Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Harry.” Harry greets, getting up off the sofa to shake their hands. “Well, obviously.” He laughs bringing the attention to his bump. “I’m sure Jay has told you everything about us?”

“Oh of course. And you’re welcome to call me Meri if you want.” Meredith speaks first. “We’re so excited to meet you and hopefully this will work out and we can deliver your babies in a comfortable environment for you.” 

Harry smiles, thinking to himself that this will work. Already it feels right to him. “I already have a good feeling about this.” Harry tells them. “Oh, this is my mum, Anne.” He introduces and Anne waves. “She’ll be here too with Jay when I deliver. And of course, this is Louis. But you already know that.” 

Louis stands up then to shake their hands then asks them to sit on the empty sofa across from where Anne and Jay are now sitting. Once they’re seated and comfortable Louis sits back down, and Harry follows curling into his side. 

“So, any specific questions or anything you want to go over with us?” Harry asks them. 

“Well…” Erica answers. “Jay told us you wanted to do a home delivery. So, we just want to make sure that you know that sometimes there can be unexpected complications with twins.”

“I do know. I read about it when I was thinking about doing this and I talked to my doctor about it too at our last appointment and she told us the same thing. And she has me coming in every four weeks for the rest of my pregnancy, possibly sooner the closer we get just to make sure everything stays safe and healthy for me and the babies.” Harry answers. 

They nod taking in the information Harry is giving them. “Okay, good. We just want to make sure you’re aware.” Erica continues. 

“How far along are you now, Harry?” Meredith asks. 

Harry looks down, smiling at his belly, as he starts to rub it gently. Louis looks at him fondly and gives a quick kiss to his curls. “I’ll be 22 weeks tomorrow.” He says still smiling. 

“So, your next ultrasound is in two weeks then? When’s your due-date?” Erica asks now.

“Yep, two weeks.” Harry nods. “And the due-date is November 6th. Just in time for the holidays.” Harry says, smiling brightly. 

Meredith and Erica laugh. “Is it alright if we see your sonograms?”

“Oh of course. How else are you supposed to see what’s going on inside?” Harry teases. 

“I’ll get them, love.” Louis tells Harry getting up from the sofa to go retrieve the sonograms from their room. Louis comes back a few moments later with Harry’s sonograms and hands them to Erica, and Meredith leans in to look at them with her. 

“Oh, these are good, Harry. So far everything looks great.” Meredith tells them. “If everything stays looking this good, I don’t see any reason why you can’t have a smooth and safe delivery here at home where you’re comfortable.”

Harry breathes a sigh of relief when he hears that. “That’s great. Still a long way to go and a lot can change. But hearing that, even right now, feels really good. Thank you.”

Erica leans forward to set the sonograms on the coffee table then leans back to ask Harry a few more questions. “So, Harry, have you given much thought yet how specifically you want to deliver here?” She sees Harry’s face scrunch up in thought and expands on that. “For example, some people prefer giving birth in water, others don’t. Some will even do a combination of both.”

“Oh okay. Yeah, I did read a bit about both.” Harry replies. “I do love being in water. It’s really relaxing for me. But I don’t know that I want to have the babies in it. So maybe the combination of both would be best for me?” He answers thoughtfully. 

“Maybe.” Meredith agrees. “If you wanted to do that, then what would happen is you would have your first stage of labour in the water. So that’s from when your contractions start to when you’re fully dilated.” 

“That sounds good. And the water helps? With that first part?” Harry asks. 

“Most people who do water or combo births say that the warm water helps ease the pain of contractions.” Erica answers. “Some even say that it helps speed the process along. I think it just depends on the person though and where they’re most comfortable and whether they’ve had children already or if it’s their first pregnancy.” 

“Right.” Meredith jumps in. “You say that being in the water is relaxing for you, so this could be very helpful to you.”

Harry takes a second to think about it. He looks at Louis and sees no worry clouding his features in any way. Just calm. And he knows it’s the right choice. If Louis isn’t worried or hesitant, he definitely has no reason to be. He turns his attention back to Meredith and Erica. “Okay. I think this is the best option for me.” And he already feels a wave of relief wash over him. One huge decision down. 

“Alright. I’d say this first meeting has gone very well.” Jay finally joins the conversation after having just sat back watching and letting Harry get to know the women she found for him. She knew almost immediately when she found them through a friend that they’d be the perfect fit for Harry. 

“Well that’s up to Harry.” Erica says, chuckling lightly. 

Harry smiles brightly at them. “I agree. I think this is a really good fit. My mother-in-law did a very good job at finding the right people for me.” 

“We hope so.” Meredith replies. “So, do you have any other questions for us?”

“Actually, Louis and I were thinking that for the last couple weeks before my due-date we’d like you to stay in our other guest house? Only if you wanted to of course.” Harry suggests. “It’s just what if the babies come early? We just want to be sure and prepared for everything. Our mums are going to be here in the end as well.”

Meredith and Erica both look a little surprised at Harry’s request, but Erica is the one to answer. “Sure, I don’t see why we couldn’t do that. A big part of our job is to make sure you’re comfortable and have everything you need. If us staying with you for the last couple weeks will help, of course.”

“Great!” Harry says excitedly, clapping his hands. “Oh, and do you want our doctors’ information and for us to give her yours? So, you’re always in the loop and can get much more official and clinical updates?”

“That would great, Harry. Who’s your doctor?” Meredith asks.

“Alana Williams. She’s so nice.” 

“Oh yes. We’ve worked with Dr. Williams before.” Meredith continues. “She’s wonderful.”

“Wow, Harry. You’ve certainly managed to hit the jackpot with your first pregnancy.” Erica teases lightly. “Twins. A great doctor. A duo of wonderful midwives (if we do say so ourselves).” She laughs, and Meredith joins her. 

They all laugh with them, fully agreeing. Harry really has seemed to luck out in everything so far. 

“And on that note, I think it’s time we got going.” Erica says, getting up off the sofa along with Meredith. 

“Oh okay.” Harry says starting to get up as well so that he can walk them out. Louis helps him up so that he can do the same. Jay and Anne also get up to say goodbye. They exchange information before leaving and Harry makes sure they know how wonderful it was to meet them and how excited he is for them to be a part of his little family. 

 

Once it’s just them and their mums again Louis goes over to his mum to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek. “Well done, mum. You did good. Harry is already feeling more relaxed.”

“Thanks, Boo.” Jay says. “Are you Harry? You like them?” She asks, double checking.

“Yes. Thank you so much.” He agrees going over to hug her in thanks. “How’d you meet them?”

“A friend of mine that I’ve worked with over the years knew them and has worked with them a time or two. She recommended them to me.” She tells him.

“Well thank her too for me, please.” Harry tells her. “I’m feeling really good about this now.” Harry then leaves Jay and Louis’ side to go over and get a hug from his own mum. “You were really quiet during all that. Did you not like them?” He asks, worrying slightly. 

“Oh no, darling. They’re wonderful. I’m just here to observe and support you. This part was all Jay.” She tells him reassuringly. “As long as you’re happy and comfortable that’s all that matters to me.” 

“Just wanted to make sure.” He says giving her an extra hug. “So. What now until you leave tomorrow morning?”

“Don’t know, baby. What do you want to do?” Anne asks.

“Cheesy movie day?” He suggests hopefully. “Louis loves those.” He adds with a smirk in Louis’ direction. 

“Oi. Shut it, you.” Louis tells him, making him giggle. “But that sounds good.” 

They head back in to the living room and Harry gets as comfortable as he can on the sofa while Louis sets up the first film, _Love, Actually_. One of Harry’s favourites. When Louis sits down, Harry adjusts to him and curls into him so that he’s resting his head on Louis’ shoulder and his legs are draped over Louis’ thighs. Louis automatically wraps his arm around Harry’s shoulder and places his other hand, which Harry covers with his own, on Harry’s belly and starts rubbing it from top to bottom and side to side. Louis wonders how long it will take Harry before he falls asleep on his shoulder. And of course, it isn’t long, and Anne and Jay are sitting quietly watching them more than the movie and taking pictures of how cute they are. 

 

*********

 

“Hey.” Louis says to Harry after their mums messaged them that they made it home safely. 

“Hey what?” Harry asks, mildly amused.

“How about we take a little trip? Like a babymoon for you.” Harry looks at him with a surprised, but excited expression.

“A babymoon?” He asks him quietly. 

“Well yeah.” Louis says through a laugh. “Your next appointment isn’t for two weeks and you’re not allowed to fly in your third trimester. Plus, I just want to take you somewhere.” He pulls Harry closer to him, lightly tickling his sides making him giggle, and peppering kisses all over his face. “Just imagine how cute you’d be all pretty and pregnant on a nice relaxing private beach, spending time in the nice warm ocean and sun.” 

“Mmmm, okay. That does sound very nice.” Harry hums in agreement at the mental picture Louis just created. “Where did you have in mind?” 

Louis stops long enough to give Harry an answer. “I was thinking Necker Island in the British Virgin Islands.”

“But, Lou, that’s kind of a long flight.” Harry worries. 

“I know, baby. But I’ve already talked to mum and she said it’d be fine for you and the babies. And I’ve already looked into a private jet for us so that you can still be completely comfortable.” Louis pauses to let Harry think a little more. “I’ve been planning this for a while, love. I just wanted it to be a surprise.” Louis starts playing with Harry’s fingers then, not looking at his face. And Harry just watches him, completely mesmerized, watching as Louis’ eyelashes flutter over his cheekbones as he tells Harry his surprise for him. “Also, this is like our last big trip that’s just us, you know? Just you and me. I want to take you somewhere special. Make a new memory of it for you.” He looks up to meet Harry’s eyes now, pleading blue meeting awestruck green. 

“You’ve already booked it, haven’t you?” Harry asks knowingly, a smile growing over his lips. 

Louis nods. “Since after your last appointment. Called in a few favours, the whole island is ours. And I had called my mum to ask and make sure you’d be okay doing a long flight. Even talked it over with Dr. Williams.”

“When do we leave?” Harry asks him quietly, still shocked. “And when do we get back?” 

“Tomorrow night.” And Louis watches as Harry’s eyes widen. “Told you. Wanted to surprise you.” 

“Well you certainly did that.” Harry laughs.

“And we get back like five days before your appointment. I wanted you to be fully adjusted after we get back.” 

“I love you. You know that?” Harry says, placing his hand on the side of Louis’ face brushing his thumb over his cheek. “The whole island? Wow, Lou.”

Louis closes his eyes and leans forward stealing a quick kiss then pulling back. “Yep. And I do know that. I love you too.”

“I know.” Harry says. “Guess I better start packing then. Wait! Who’s watching Stormageddon while we’re gone?” Suddenly remembering someone will need to feed and cuddle their cat.

“I told you. I’ve been planning this for a while, baby.” He says smiling. “Mum is watching him.” 

“Shit, Lou. How’d you even keep this a secret from me?” Harry asks, impressed that Louis has thought this all through. But when it comes to Harry he always takes care of everything.

“I’m just that good.” Louis laughs. “Come on now. We need to go shopping to get you cute things for the beach. All to ourselves.” And Harry beams excitedly, ready to be spoiled.

 

********

 

The flight wasn’t as long as Harry originally expected, about eight hours, but it was still exhausting even flying by private jet. When they landed, they were greeted by the island staff and taken to the house they’d be staying in. Despite Louis renting the entire island for their stay they wouldn’t be staying in the Great House. Instead Louis chose Temple House, which was smaller and had a gorgeous freshwater pool that they could choose to be in or choose the ocean. 

“Louis, this is-” Harry is at a loss for words. He knows Louis would do anything for him, but this is just so much. “This is so amazing, Lou.” 

Louis walks up to Harry from behind and wraps his arms around him, cradling his belly, and he kisses Harry’s shoulder. “How are you doing, Harry?” 

Harry leans in to Louis’ embrace and lets out a sigh, feeling so at home wrapped up in his arms. “I’m tired. And my back is really sore.”

“Want to go for a swim before we go to bed?” Louis asks softly. 

They had landed after sunset, so it was already dark. And Louis had to admit, he was exhausted too. But the water would help Harry with any pain and help him sleep better. The lights from around the house glistened off the pool and the moonlight bounced off the ocean waves. It was so peaceful out here. And only them. Sure, it was a really extra move taking the entire island just for the two of them, but Louis wanted complete and total privacy for Harry. 

Harry hums, content in Louis’ arms watching the light bounce off the waves from the master suite. “I’d like that.” He answers softly. 

Harry starts to strip off his clothes and when he gets to his panties Louis just blinks at him. “What are you doing?” He asks, still confused for whatever reason. He’s going to attribute it to exhaustion. 

“It’s just us, yeah?” Harry asks, now confused himself.

“Just us.” Louis whispers. 

Harry just smiles at him. “Well then I don’t need these.” He says taking his panties off, standing naked near the entrance to where the pool was. Louis watched as Harry walked around the pool and out to the beach. Louis has no idea why his brain isn’t working right now, but when it finally catches up he quickly strips his clothes off as well, leaving them in a heap on the floor. When Louis catches up, Harry is already chest deep in the water. And he looks so content letting the waves wash over him in the moonlight. 

Sometimes Louis cannot believe that this gorgeous man is his. They met when they were teenagers, now they’re in their early to mid twenties. And in those years, they’d been through Hell and back and fought so hard for what they had. Now they’re free, and married, and finally starting a family together. And Louis can’t help but think how lucky he is. How lucky they are.

Harry turns around when he feels Louis’ fingertips lightly graze his hip under the water. When he sees the look in Louis’ eyes he ducks his head down, a blush colouring his cheeks. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Harry laughs. “How is it I never get used to it?” He adds as an afterthought, mostly to himself. 

“Just one of those times that it hit me how stunning you are; literally. And how lucky I am that you’re my husband. And how lucky we are that we’re getting everything we ever wanted and what we fought so hard for.” Louis tells Harry, stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

When he’s done talking he pulls Harry in for a deep kiss, needing him closer. Harry responds by pulling Louis closer to him and deepening the kiss. The soft moan from Louis is lost in Harry’s mouth and the waves crash around them as they kiss in the moonlight. Louis moves his hands to Harry’s low back where he gently starts to massage up and down in the warm water, hoping to take away the pain. 

“How’s your back, princess?” Louis asks breathlessly when he pulls back for air. When he opens his eyes to look at Harry he’s met with flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and glassy green eyes. He rocks Harry’s hips forward and is met with Harry’s hard cock knocking into his under the waves. And a small gasp escapes him. 

Harry blinks slowly taking in everything he’s feeling. He’s so exhausted, was in pain, but he can feel that ebbing away. And now he’s completely turned on, thanks to Louis. It has always been so easy to get him going, but now being pregnant it’s quicker than ever with the hormones. “Um…” Harry starts. “Better. It feels better now.” And Louis laughs.

“You alright there, love?” He asks, his blue eyes twinkling. And Harry could just die right now, and everything would be fine. 

“Want you, Lou.” He answers breathlessly. “Please.” 

“Not in the ocean.” Louis laughs when Harry pouts and quickly kisses it away. “It’s not safe or smart, love. You know that. We’ve both read and laughed at those horror stories.” 

“But I want it.” Harry whines, gripping Louis’ hips tighter. 

Louis then gives Harry a firm look. “Not here. We can rinse off and then I can fuck you properly.” He counters instead. Harry rushes forward, his lips finding Louis’ in a sloppy desperate kiss. And Louis just laughs into it at how worked up he got. “Alright, alright. Come on, princess.” Louis says taking Harry’s hand and walking him back to the house so that they could rinse off. 

Once they make it to the bed, their skin soft and warm, Louis can see how tired Harry is. He may be completely worked up, but he honestly looks like he could pass out at any moment, his eyelids heavy. Louis pushes a curl that’s escaped Harry’s bun out of his face. 

“Are you sure you still want me to fuck you?” Louis asks softly. “It’s like 3am to us right now and I can see how tired you are, baby.” 

“But you said you’d fuck me. Want you.” Harry pouts, but then a huge yawn betrays him. 

“Harry, you’re about to fall asleep on me.” Louis teases. 

Harry just pouts harder hoping to get his way. “Please, Lou.” 

Louis takes a deep breath, giving in, rolling his eyes. “Fine. I’ll get the lube.” And Harry smiles proudly, having gotten his way.

Louis gets up to find their lube in his suitcase, but it takes him longer than expected to find it; the first time he didn’t pack it in an easy to reach spot, of course. Once he finds it he turns back to see Harry with his eyes closed, breathing softly, having fallen asleep. And Louis’ not even upset. He just smiles to himself and promises to fuck his husband properly in the morning once they’ve both got a good night’s sleep. 

He walks back over to the bed and climbs in behind Harry, pulling the covers over them. “Love you, princess.” He whispers into Harry’s ear and Harry hums subconsciously in response. Louis’ hand goes down to Harry’s belly naturally, caressing it gently, feeling little kicks slow and settle, before falling asleep himself.

 

********

 

The next morning Harry wakes up first for once. And he is actually feeling well rested. He’d almost forgotten what that was like with it having been so long since that happened. Louis’ arm is draped loosely over his belly so Harry rolls over, as gracefully as he can, so that he’s facing Louis. He watches him sleep for a few moments before he feels the urge to go to the bathroom. So, he kisses Louis’ nose quickly and smiles at the way his nose wrinkles in his sleep then gets out of bed. 

Louis is still asleep when Harry finishes, so he decides to wander around the house to find the kitchen and when he finds it he sees that it’s fully stocked for their stay. The first thing to catch Harry’s eye is an assortment of fruit so he decides to make himself a fruit salad for breakfast. He’s nearly finished when he hears soft footfalls coming up from behind. He turns his head to see a sleep rumpled Louis walking towards him, his hair sticking up in all directions and rubbing his hand over his eyes, trying to wake up.

“Wow, you actually woke up before me today.” Louis teases, his voice still raspy from sleep. “When was the last time that even happened?” 

“I know, right.” Harry laughs. “Surprised me too.” 

Louis finally makes his way to Harry and gives him a kiss, Harry’s lips sweet and sticky from the fruit. Then he leans down to press kisses to Harry’s belly. “Morning, princesses.” He says, making Harry smile fondly. 

“Morning.” Harry says back. 

They’re both still naked, having fallen asleep after their shower, and then Harry remembers last night. “You never fucked me last night.” Harry accuses Louis, teasing, with a pout. And Louis barks out a laugh. 

“Excuse you. I was ready to, but when I turned around _someone_ was already asleep!” Louis teases back. 

Harry pouts and pulls Louis closer to him by the hips. “You could’ve woken me back up; I’d only just fallen asleep.” 

Louis kisses the pout off his lips and tucks a stray curl behind his ear. “I wasn’t going to wake you back up, Harry. You were exhausted. How’d you sleep anyhow? Feeling better?” He asks thoughtfully. 

Harry hums happily. “Mmmm, much. I actually woke up feeling well rested.” He answers as Louis steals a few remaining pieces of fruit off his plate. “Maybe I just needed a holiday.” Harry jokes. 

Louis chuckles. “Could be.” He says shrugging. 

“Hey, want me to make you breakfast?” Harry asks. His hands are still on Louis’ hips and he runs his hands up his sides while they talk. 

Harry sees a little glimmer of something in Louis’ eyes and he feels a swirl of arousal in his tummy. “Actually, I had something else in mind, princess.” He feels Harry’s fingertips dig into his waist at that and smirks. He takes Harry’s hands and leads him back to the bedroom. “You packed Cuddles, right, princess?” 

And Harry nods, answering with a quiet “Mmhmm.” 

“Good.” Louis says. He knew Harry packed him, but he also knows that Harry understands what could happen now with Louis bringing him up. 

Harry was almost fully hard and starting to squirm by the time Louis gets him back on the bed and Louis takes a look at him all laid out. He’s propped up on the pillows so that he wasn’t laying down completely on his back and his legs are stretched out, always looking endlessly long. Harry’s cheeks were getting flushed and his eyes were blown with arousal, ready for whatever Louis had planned for them, and he was already chewing on his bottom lip. His curls were wild all around his face, Harry having taken his hair-tie out somewhere along the way. He had his hands resting on his bump, where he was rubbing it slowly all over, and tracing over his tattoos. The way it looked to Louis was that this was might have been Harry’s way to try and calm himself down. But he just looked incredible. 

Harry’s cock was standing proudly, resting against his belly. And Louis watched as a bead of precome bubbled from the tip and slowly slid down the length of his cock. He hadn’t even been touched yet, Louis was still just watching him from the foot of the bed. He was incredible. 

Then Louis crawled onto the bed with him, settling himself between Harry’s spread legs. “Go ahead and touch yourself, baby.” Louis tells him. And Harry does just that, his eyes closing and breathing a deep inhale as he wraps his fingers around his cock. “Slowly, baby. Don’t want you coming yet.” 

Harry slows his hand down and loosens his fingers so he’s just barely touching his cock as he moves his hand up and down. “Yes, daddy.” He says on a shaky exhale. 

Louis smiles at how good his boy is. With Harry’s eyes closed and his hand otherwise occupied, Louis lowers himself down onto the bed, pushing Harry’s legs up until his feet are planted on the bed, and gets his face right between Harry’s legs. He scoots himself close then takes grip of Harry’s outer thighs, making him gasp, before spreading Harry’s cheeks gently with his thumbs so that he can get better access to Harry’s hole.

Harry’s eyes open when he feels that first deliberate flat lick over his hole. He lets out a gasp, his hand gripping his cock tighter. “Daddy.” He breathes. 

Louis watches as Harry’s pretty hole flutters, clenching at nothing, just the anticipation of more. “So gorgeous, princess.” Louis says reverently before licking another stripe over Harry’s hole. 

“Please.” Harry whines breathlessly. 

Louis smiles at the thought that Harry is reduced to this already. “Please what, princess?” He prompts.

“Please. More, daddy.” Harry answers. He wants so much more. Needs his daddy’s tongue in him. Wants his fingers. And wants his cock. Everything. He just wants more. Needs more.

Louis turns his head, smiling, to leave a few feather light kisses to Harry’s soft inner thighs and Harry lets out the softest whimper. When Louis looks back up he sees that Harry is no longer stroking his cock, his fingers are just resting lightly on the underside. “Did Daddy say you could stop touching yourself, princess?” 

Harry gasps and starts stroking slowly again. “Sorry, daddy.” He rushes out. 

“It’s okay, baby.” Louis says gently so Harry knows he isn’t in trouble. And he goes back to Harry’s hole, circling his rim with his tongue. 

Harry lets out a ragged breath when he feels Louis push past his rim, spreading him open more with his thumbs, and breathes a sigh of relief when Louis starts to slowly fuck his hole with his tongue. Pushing slowly in and out, licking inside and pushing deeper. Harry’s hand speeds up and soon he feels his orgasm building. He lets out a whimper as he clenches around Louis’ tongue. “I’m getting close.” He warns. 

Then Louis stops. He slowly pulls his tongue out of Harry’s hole, making him whine at the loss. “Hands off, baby.” Louis says quietly, taking Harry’s hand away from his cock and holding it in his. Louis moves his thumb in soothing circles over the back of Harry’s hand. 

And that’s when Harry knows what Louis has planned for their morning. And why he asked about Cuddles. He’s edging him. And that always puts him in his subspace, even if it’s only for a little while. Harry breathes deeply, inhaling through his nose and breathing out through his mouth. His eyes are locked on Louis’. 

“Can I have a kiss, daddy?” Harry asks softly. 

Louis smiles fondly, wiping the spit from around his mouth, then shuffles up to give Harry a kiss. It’s soft and gentle. Just how Harry likes it when they do this. When Louis pulls back he looks at Harry, gorgeous glassy green eyes staring back. “Ready for more, princess?”

Harry nods, whispering “please.” 

Louis gives him a peck on the lips before kissing down Harry’s jaw and neck, sucking love bites wherever he pleases. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders, his hold on him loose. He just caresses his hands up and down Louis’ back and sides and hips as Louis kisses over his collarbones before moving on to Harry’s nipples. 

They knew that Harry’s breasts would swell with the pregnancy, but it had just been so gradual that Louis hadn’t really noticed until this moment that Harry actually had breasts now. Still very small, but they were there. And Louis smiled to himself as he took one of his nipples between his lips to suck. 

Harry arches up into the sensation, his nipples always having been sensitive. “Ungh, daddy.” Harry moans softly. “Feels so good.” One of Harry’s hands has moved into Louis’ hair where he was gently massaging his scalp as Louis played with his nipples. Louis then moved onto the other having to always give equal attention. And Harry moans higher, pulling lightly on Louis’ hair. 

“Getting close again, baby?” Louis asks, pulling off. Harry just breathes, and Louis starts to massage Harry’s breasts, making him moan louder than expected. And wow. That felt really good. Harry was shocked. “You’re actually getting breasts now, baby.” Louis says excitedly, his eyes twinkling. 

This was one of the best things for Louis. He knew everything about Harry’s body. Every way to get him going and make him squirm. But now with being pregnant his body was constantly changing. So, he has the opportunity to learn new ways to make Harry feel good. 

“That’s not-” Harry cuts himself off to take a breath while Louis still massages his breasts and rubs his thumbs over his nipples. “That’s not weird for you?” He manages to ask. 

Louis laughs lightly. “Of course not. It’s just part of this whole package. Plus, I get to learn new ways to make you feel good.” Louis emphasizes his point by squeezing Harry’s breasts a little harder. 

“Close, daddy. I’m close.” Harry gasps, the sensation feeling overwhelmingly good. Wow. He really hadn’t expected that. So, Louis pulls off, running his hands up and down Harry’s sides as he calms back down. 

Louis had been ignoring his own erection until now, always wanting his focus to be solely on Harry when edging him. But if they were going to keep going he was going to need to come soon. He knew Harry noticed too, his glassy eyes focused on Louis’ cock. “What now, princess?” Louis asked. “Should daddy fuck your pretty face? Come down your throat?” And Harry just opens his mouth wide in response. God, he was such a good boy. 

Louis shuffles up so that he could get in position, but before doing anything he makes sure Harry was still comfortable. “You still good, baby? Nothing hurts?” He asks caressing Harry’s face softly. 

“Good.” Harry answers then opens his mouth back up, ready to take Louis’ cock. 

Louis moans as he slides into Harry’s mouth. He starts out slow before quickening his thrusts. Harry’s hands are holding firmly onto Louis’ bum as he thrusts in and out of his mouth, his thick cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat where he swallows, making Louis whimper. Harry swirls his tongue around the tip of Louis’ cock when he pulls back then presses it up against the vein underneath as he thrusts back in. 

“Oh fuck, princess. Fuck I love your mouth.” Louis pants, thrusting faster, chasing his orgasm. “Your mouth was made for sucking cock, wasn’t it, princess?” Harry moans, the sound muffled around Louis’ cock, and sends vibrations washing over Louis. “Fuck, princess, gonna come.” Louis thrusts a final time and Harry swallows around the head of his cock feeling hot come spill down his throat. 

Louis pulls out of Harry’s mouth and Harry’s hands fall down by his sides. He strokes Harry’s hair, smoothing it out of his face. Harry’s cheeks are bright pink and his lips full and swollen red. His eyes are finally starting to get that distant glassiness and Louis knows he’s finally starting to dip into his subspace. 

“You’re doing so good, princess.” Louis coos, his tone soothing. Louis moves back down so that he’s kneeling between Harry’s legs. “Always my good princess. You haven’t even come yet.” He praises. He leans down to kiss the tip of Harry’s hard cock, glistening, wet with precome. And Harry whines at the touch, feeling overwhelmed. 

Harry brings his hands back to his belly, rubbing up and down the sides and pushing lightly to the centre. Louis can tell that he’s calming himself down, finding something solid as he floats. Louis brings his hands to Harry’s belly as well and can feel the babies kick lightly. It’s still weird to him, feeling that during and after sex. But it’s just part of the experience. He leans forward to leave kisses on Harry’s belly. Starting at his butterfly, stretching over the size of his growing belly, then moving down the middle. When Louis gets down to Harry’s laurels he kisses those from one end to the other. He even notices a couple tiny stretch marks starting to appear. Louis gives those extra kisses, so Harry knows that he loves these new marks on him. 

When Louis looks back up, there’s tears spilling from the corners of Harry’s eyes. Louis moves back up to kiss them away and Harry starts to nudge his face up searching for Louis’ lips, which Louis gives him easily. They kiss slowly, losing track of time, until Harry starts to squirm and thrust his hips up, meeting nothing. A laugh gets lost between their lips, Louis not being able to help it. Harry is so cute when he’s floaty and needy. 

He pulls away, placing one more kiss to Harry’s lips, and reaches for the lube which he left out on the bedside table. Harry whimpers when he hears the snick of the cap and Louis coats his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up. When Louis gets back down between Harry’s legs he circles his hole with his fingertips before pressing a finger inside. 

It slides in easily, and soon after Louis adds a second, soothingly caressing Harry’s thigh as Harry wiggles around adjusting to Louis’ fingers as he thrusts them in and out of his hole and begins to scissor him open. Harry breathes out a content sigh when Louis adds a third. He loves the stretch, loves feeling his body adjust to Louis’. 

Louis thrusts his fingers up and curls his fingers forward, his fingertips pressing against Harry’s prostate where he starts massaging it. Harry lets out a strangled whine at the unexpected pleasure. He feels himself start to float farther away into his subspace and reaches for Louis, grasping tightly to his hand. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, love. Daddy’s got you.” Louis soothes. “I’ve got you, princess.”

Harry tries to concentrate on his words, his brows furrowing in thought. “Ready, daddy.” Harry manages after a moment. 

Louis gently removes his fingers, a sound escaping Harry at the emptiness, and wipes them on the sheets. Louis takes the lube and squeezes more into his hand and coats his cock with a generous layer. Right now, Harry is at an awkward angle to properly fuck him, so he takes hold of Harry, so he can maneuver him into a better position, manhandling him delicately since he’s already in his subspace. Louis gets Harry into an upright kneeling position, with his back to Louis’ chest. If Harry needs it he has the headboard for support, but Louis plans on holding Harry tight. 

“Okay, princess. Gonna fuck you now.” Louis whispers in his ear, his voice rough. Harry makes a soft noise in agreement.

He lines the tip of his cock up to Harry’s hole, fluttering in anticipation, and presses inside. Harry’s breath catches when he feels Louis bottom out, pushing inside steadily. Louis holds Harry close, one hand at his hip, the other holding him with his hand at Harry’s chest. Louis’ head is bent forward where he can rest his forehead on Harry’s shoulder or leave feather light kisses to his face and neck. 

Louis starts to pull out slowly then push back in with Harry breathing shakily with every movement. Fuck it feels so good. Everything he feels is just Louis, Louis, Louis. He feels his soft shallow breaths against his skin as his thrusts quicken and get more forceful. He feels his hands hot on his skin, sticky from sweat. He feels his thick cock splitting him open just the way he likes. Everything is Louis. 

Faintly, Harry can hear the waves outside their bedroom. He tries to hold on to that sound, trying not to go too deep this time. A hurt whimper escapes him as he remembers the last time he went too deep. Then he feels Louis stop, his cock still buried deep inside. 

“Harry?” Louis questions, a trace of worry in his tone. “Are you okay, princess?” Louis moves his hands from where he’s holding Harry to trace his fingertips up and down Harry’s sides to keep him calm and relaxed. 

Harry focuses on the waves and Louis’ soft touches. He brings a hand to caress over his bump too, coming back enough to answer Louis. “Good, daddy. I’m good.” And Harry turns his head to steal a kiss, pushing his tongue between Louis’ lips to deepen it. “Please.” Harry pleads when he pulls back, his eyes meeting Louis’.

Louis holds Harry close again and starts to fuck into him, this time a little rougher. He’s close and he knows Harry is even closer, having held off from coming for the last few hours, taking his time with him. Harry’s moans and whimpers are getting higher, so Louis knows he’s really close. He reaches a hand down and takes Harry’s cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Harry moves his hand down to cover Louis’ and turns his head to the side searching again for Louis’ lips. 

Louis thrusts harder when their lips meet, crashing together desperately. It’s messy and needy, teeth clashing and too much tongue. But it’s what they both need. “Close.” Harry breathes against Louis’ lips. Louis kisses him harder and thrusts a final time before coming deep inside Harry, his moan getting lost against Harry’s lips. Harry comes at the feeling of Louis spilling inside of him, coming long and hard over their fingers still moving up and down his cock. 

Louis rests his head between Harry’s shoulder blades where he feels Harry’s heavy breathing as he comes down. Even to Louis that was something special. A few minutes pass, and Louis feels Harry squirm in discomfort at him still being inside him as he softens, so Louis pulls out as gently as he can then he reaches for the wet wipes he’d put in the nightstand after he woke up. He lays Harry back down then wipes him clean, caressing his face and praising him as he goes. 

Harry is still catching his breath and cradling his belly while Louis cleans him up and he tries to focus on his words. He hears Louis tell him how good he was, always his good princess, how beautiful he is and how much he loves him. He feels all of Louis’ soft gentle touches with every move he makes. Harry hums happily when he feels Louis caress his belly. Then Louis is gone. Just for a moment. But Harry doesn’t panic, cause when Louis returns he’s in joggers and he’s got Harry’s lavender jumper, white panties, and Cuddles in hand. 

Louis gets Harry dressed and covered then pulls him in, holding him close. He reaches back to the bedside table and grabs them both a juice box and granola bar. Louis makes sure that Harry eats his before eating his own. Once they’ve both had something to eat and drink Louis lays them down so that Harry can sleep it off. 

Harry curls into Louis’ side, Cuddles tucked under his arm that’s wrapped around Louis’ waist, his head resting on Louis’ shoulder. Louis wraps his arms around Harry, one hand resting on Harry’s belly, tracing over it with his fingertips, his other on his low back. But Harry moves that hand down so that Louis is holding his bum. Louis lets out a chuckle at that, smiling fondly at his silly baby. Harry just smiles to himself and hums in contentment; almost like a kitten, then tilts his face up to leave a kiss to Louis’ jaw. “Love you, Daddy.” He whispers. 

“Love you, Mommy.” Louis whispers back, kissing the top of Harry’s head and giving a firm little squeeze to his perfect bum, making him giggle. 

This time Harry naps soundly, coming down from his subspace with ease. No bad dreams. Just Louis, Cuddles, and the peaceful sound of waves crashing over the shore of their own private escape. 

 

********

 

The rest of Harry’s surprise babymoon is spent much in the same way. Lots of time in the ocean and pool swimming. They had done a lot of the activities the island has to offer, ones that weren’t too strenuous for Harry. Lots of sleep for the two of them (not like that was different from when they’re home), which Harry had slept surprisingly well while they were on holiday. And of course, a lot more sex. 

Harry and Louis were currently cuddled in a hammock out on one of the decks overlooking the ocean. They were flying back home to London the next day, so they were just soaking in what they could of the time they had left there. Louis had Harry curled into his side, like usual, his hand petting up and down Harry’s back, lightly massaging down his spine. With his other hand, he was twirling a curl around his finger and Harry was smiling, his head resting on Louis’ chest. Harry was softly drawing patterns over Louis’ hip, occasionally finding the spots that would make him giggle and Louis would get back at Harry by finding his own ticklish spots making him giggle in return. 

“Wish we could stay here. It’s so beautiful.” Louis heard Harry say, almost missing it. 

Louis bends his head down so that he could kiss the top of Harry’s. “I know, love. But we’ve got our lives back home. We’ve got work and family and friends.” He lists. Even without seeing Harry’s face Louis knows Harry has a disgruntled pout on because he knows Louis’ right, but at the same time hates it when holidays end. “And you have your cat. Who is probably driving my mother crazy with how much he misses you.” Louis adds. 

“Okay, true. I do miss my cat.” Harry concedes. “I’m just really going to miss the water and how relaxing all this is.” Louis rubs his back soothingly, knowing how much Harry loves being around oceans and pools and the sun. “How come you haven’t bought me an island yet?” Harry asks, his tone clearly teasing, poking Louis in the side.

Louis laughs loudly. “Yeah, okay, love. We have money, but I don’t think we’re quite there yet.” Louis stops playing with Harry’s hair and pulls Harry’s face up, so he can look at him, his big green eyes happy and relaxed. Louis leans down to kiss his pretty pink lips. “Maybe someday though.” He tells him. 

They go back to listening to the waves crash onto the shore and enjoying their last day away on Harry’s babymoon. Harry’s still so thankful for the surprise and still blown away that Louis did all of this just for him. He’s always in awe of how lucky he is that he has Louis as his spouse. 

 

When they return home, Harry suffers from some minor post-holiday blues, just missing their peaceful island. But at the same time, he’s happy to be back in their own home. And he really did miss Stormageddon. Stormy barely leaves Harry’s proximity for the first few days after their return, always at his feet or by his side. And as much as Louis loves holidays with Harry, he still misses doing work while they’re away. So, Louis is happy to be back home, so he can get back to it. 

Soon after they get back it’s time for Harry’s 24-week ultrasound, which he’s very excited about. Finally, the start of his third trimester. They’re finally in the home stretch and in a few short months they’ll have their babies in their arms. Everything is still healthy and complication free, which Harry is always happy to hear. And Harry and Dr. Williams go over how things will work with them and his midwives, Meredith and Erica. Even Dr. Williams tells Harry that he’s in excellent hands with them and he feels even more confident in how things will go getting closer towards the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry is finally safely in his third trimester and it’s just starting to hit him that they don’t have anything ready yet. He’s always been someone who likes to have things done early when it’s a big thing. Yet here he is, six and half months pregnant with twin girls and him and Louis don’t have anything ready. They’ve talked about the nursery, but they haven’t bought anything for it. And it’s starting to make Harry nervous. 

“Lou…Lou…Louis?” Harry whispers, reaching behind him and shaking Louis in the middle of the night. 

“Mm, what?” Louis slurs out in a barely intelligible mumble, mostly asleep. 

“Louis, please.” Harry tries, shaking him again.

Louis groans and stretches and takes his hand away from Harry’s belly, where he fell asleep holding him, to rub his eyes. “What’s the matter, baby?” Louis asks groggily, then he takes a look at the time. 

Harry rolls over so he’s facing Louis, his eyes worried. “Lou, we need to start getting the nursery set up.” Harry tells him, his tone serious. 

“Harry, it’s 4 in the morning and I have a meeting tomorrow…well, later.” Louis tells him. “This couldn’t have waited until after we woke up?” He asks a little annoyed, but he’s rubbing up and down Harry’s side to try and soothe him regardless.

Louis’ eyes open when he hears a hurt little gasp escape from Harry. When his eyes adjust in the dark and he meets Harry’s eyes he instantly regrets what he said. “B-but…” Harry starts, his eyes starting to water and his bottom lip quivering. “I just…I couldn’t sleep. And this was just on my mind.” He continues, and Louis wants to punch himself in the face. “I’m sorry, Lou. Go back to sleep.” Harry says, the hurt evident in his tone, and he rolls back over so his back is to Louis. Then Louis hears the little sniffles. 

“Harry. Baby, I’m sorry, that didn’t come out right.” Louis pleads, feeling horrible that he made Harry feel like he didn’t care. “You know I didn’t mean it like that. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” The sniffles continue, and Louis tries to comfort Harry. “Baby, please, I’m sorry. I know you’re starting to get anxious.” He tries. Louis places kisses to Harry’s exposed shoulder and reaches around to rub his belly. Louis feels the babies kick and he can feel how much stronger they’re getting. No wonder Harry’s still awake. “Hey, how about after my meeting we start looking at stuff for the nursey?” Louis suggests, hoping that would help settle some of Harry’s anxiety. “We can either look at a few shops in the city or start looking to see if we find anything online?” 

Harry’s sniffles lessen, and he wipes the tears from his face before turning his head to try and find Louis in the dark. “Are you sure?” Harry asks, his voice still sounding a bit tight. 

“Of course, I’m sure, H.” Louis soothes. “I’m sorry, I’m just tired. But of course, we can get this started.” He leans over to kiss Harry on the lips. “Promise. After my meeting.”

“Okay.” Harry says quietly. “I’m sorry for waking you up.”

“Don’t apologize, baby.” Louis tells him. “Just try and get some sleep.” He feels the babies move some more, so Louis decides to try and get them to calm down. He sits up so that he can lean over Harry’s belly and talk directly to it. “Hey, little princesses.” Louis says so softly to Harry’s bump and petting over it so gently, and a sleepy smile breaks over Harry’s face. “Mommy really needs to get some sleep and you’re making it difficult for him.” He leans down closer so that he can leave kisses over Harry’s belly as he keeps talking to the babies. “Please, princesses, it’s time for sleep.” Louis kisses his tummy a couple more times, then lays back down behind Harry pulling him in closer. Louis keeps his hand at Harry’s belly where he caresses it hoping to calm the babies and Harry. He also plays with his hair, knowing that’s always a way to make Harry content and sleepy. 

“Thanks, Lou.” Harry says quietly into the dark, a yawn escaping. “Love you.”

“Love you.” Louis whispers back, his lips pressed to Harry’s shoulder one last time before he falls back asleep. 

It takes Harry a while longer to fall asleep. But soon enough the babies finally settle down enough for him to get some sleep, listening to Louis’ steady breaths. Until Louis’ alarm wakes them up a few hours later.

 

Harry is less than thrilled when Louis’ alarm wakes them only hours after he had fallen asleep. He groans and holds onto Louis tighter, not wanting to let him go, but Louis kisses his cheek and pulls away. 

“I have to get ready, baby.” He tells Harry softly. “Please go back to sleep.”

Harry pouts, his eyes still closed. “It’s harder without you here though. What if the babies don’t let me go back to sleep?” 

Already out of bed and headed for the shower, Louis stops and walks back over to Harry. He cards his fingers through his messy curls and watches as Harry’s face softens at his touch, loving how easy it is to soothe him. Louis leans down giving Harry a kiss, taking away the pout completely and replacing it with a sleepy grin. Then Louis moves down so that he can press his hand over the side of Harry’s belly and caresses it and gives the babies their morning kisses. 

“Be good for Mommy, babies. He needs his beauty sleep while Daddy’s at his meeting. No keeping him up.” Louis presses his lips to Harry’s belly before turning away to get a quick shower.

Harry giggles. “Thanks, Lou.” And he starts humming to get himself back to sleep. 

Several minutes pass and it’s just not working. He may not be entirely awake yet, but his body is awake enough for him to know he won’t be able to get back to sleep until he goes to the bathroom. So, he grudgingly gets himself out of bed to take care of that. 

When Harry enters the bathroom, Louis is already out of the shower and drying off. “I thought you’re supposed to be sleeping?” Louis teases, knowing full well why Harry is up. 

“Shut up.” Harry whines. “I had to pee.” Louis chuckles and finishes getting ready, letting Harry do his business in peace. 

After Harry’s finished he hurries back to bed, grabbing Cuddles on the way, before he fully wakes up and can no longer fall back asleep. He’s still feeling exhausted from being anxious most of the night, but it’s not as bad now that he knows they’re going to be taking care of starting the nursery when Louis gets back. 

By the time Harry is back in bed and as comfortable as he’s going to get Louis is ready to leave. It’s clearly not an important meeting since he’s dressed casually; jeans, t-shirt, Vans, and a beanie; but Harry can’t help but think how good he looks. Louis notices Harry staring and he makes a funny face at him, making him giggle. Harry giggling is music to Louis’ ears, but his sleepy giggles are exceptionally cute because they’re all deep and slow and they make Louis smile brightly with his eyes crinkling at the corners. And Louis walks back over to say goodbye.

“What’s the meeting today then since you’re dressed like normal?” Harry asks, taking Louis’ hand and playing with his fingers, twisting Louis’ wedding band around his finger as he watches him.

“Nothing big. Just getting to know a new band we’re planning on signing. Still working out some kinks for their contract.” He answers, a smile threatening to break as he watches Harry play with his ring. “Sleep now, yeah?” Louis asks softly leaning down to plant a kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“Mmhmm.” Harry hums, his eyes closing at the feeling of Louis’ lips. “Sleep.” 

“Good.” Louis replies before saying goodbye to the babies. “Be good for Mommy, please. Daddy will be back soon.” Louis gives Harry a proper kiss before walking towards the door, but he sees Stormageddon wander in sleepily. Louis scoops him up and places him next to Harry where he curls up and goes right back to sleep, purring at the contact. He kisses Harry again, thinking _Okay, last time_. “Love you.” He whispers against Harry’s lips and he feels them turn up in a smile. 

“Love you.” Harry answers softly opening his eyes, meeting Louis’ before he turns, and Harry watches him leave. 

“Be back in a bit, princesses.” Louis calls back down the hall. 

Harry starts humming to himself when he hears the door faintly shut. He pets his tummy, his fingertips barely touching, as he lulls himself back to sleep, Stormageddon’s purring helping him too. He must have been more exhausted than he thought because he’s back asleep before he even finishes humming through Strong, which is still a favourite of his. 

 

********

 

Louis’ meeting didn’t take that long, it was only a couple of hours, so when he made it back home Harry was still asleep. Rather than waking him up, Louis just kicks off his shoes and gets back in bed to resume his position as the big spoon. And as soon as Louis tucks himself behind and gets his arms around him, Harry stirs. 

Harry makes a noise and inhales deeply, letting out a high-pitched hum on the exhale as he stretches. “You’re back.” He mumbles, turning around in Louis’ arms. “Missed you.” 

Louis kisses him gently. “You were asleep.” He laughs. “But I missed you too, baby. Did you sleep okay while I was out?”

Harry steals another kiss, lightly nodding his head in answer. “Still missed you. And I did.”

Louis laughs at how adorable and soft sleepy Harry is. “I’m glad. You ready to get up now and start shopping?”

“Ooh, yes please.” Harry says, more alert now. Harry pushes himself up and makes his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. “Can you make me something to eat, please? We’re hungry.” Harry says from the bathroom door, peeking his head out. 

“Yeah, baby. I can do that. Now get in the shower.” Louis easily agrees. And Harry smiles and blows him a kiss before starting the water and hopping in. Then Louis gets back up and heads to the kitchen. 

He doesn’t really know what Harry is in the mood for food-wise, but he knows he spent most of last night being anxious and worried, so Louis decides to try and cheer him up. Harry would always make a special kind of toast whenever Louis was feeling off because it would brighten his day, so Louis thought he’d do the same. He got everything he’d need out of the cupboard and fridge and got to work. 

“Mmmm, smells great, Lou.” Harry says, making Louis jump, which in turn makes him giggle. 

Louis hadn’t heard Harry coming, so his deep voice out of nowhere definitely startled him. “Shit, baby, you scared me. You shouldn’t sneak up on people.” He extends an arm for Harry to come closer so that he can cuddle him. And Harry of course accepts, getting in close and wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist.

Harry kisses him on the cheek and gives him a quick apology then looks down at the counter to see what Louis made for him. He sees toast with peanut butter spread over top, two banana slices at the top corners and one banana slice in the middle with a blueberry in the centre, and two blueberries above that and on either side; giving the toast the appearance of a bear’s face. “Heeeeyyy, you made Teddy Toast.” Harry says excitedly. 

“More like I tried to make Teddy Toast.” Louis admits. “It’s nowhere as cute as yours.” And it’s mostly true. The banana slices and blueberries aren’t perfectly placed like Harry does and the peanut butter isn’t spread quite as fancily, but Harry knows what the meaning is behind Teddy Toast. It’s what he makes to say, “ _I know you’re having a rough time right now, but I just want to see you smile,_ ” and it always does the trick. 

“Well I love it. Thank you.” Harry says, squeezing Louis tight in a hug before letting go so that he can eat. 

They stay standing at the counter while they eat, and Louis keeps his hand on Harry’s low back where he rubs his hand back and forth, massaging it. With Harry always having had a bad back, and yoga and working out had always helped, Louis tries to make sure he’s not in pain now that he’s much bigger carrying their babies. When they finish, Louis takes their dishes and washes them before turning back to Harry asking if he’s ready to go. Harry nods while making sure he’s got his phone then heads for the door. Louis takes the keys before Harry can get them and leads him to the car. 

 

“Louuu.” Harry complains, stamping his foot in frustration. “This is like the fourth baby store we’ve gone to and I haven’t even found the perfect cot yet. This is so frustrating.” 

“Hey, come on, Harry. Calm down. We’ll find it.” Louis tries to soothe as they enter the store. But Harry doesn’t listen. 

“The fourth one, Louis, _fourth_.” Harry emphasizes waving four fingers in Louis’ face. Louis can tell Harry is getting frustrated. “And I’m getting sore.” He adds with a pout.

“I can see that, love. But I’ve got a good feeling about this one.” Louis tells him, smiling and rubbing his back. 

“Pfft. You said that about the last one.” Harry scoffs.

The store is brightly lit and has luxury written all over it and has very fancy looking cots and all sorts of furniture designed for nurseries and children’s rooms. They are greeted by the staff but let them know that they are just looking at the moment. They look around a few of the showrooms before Harry stops in his tracks with his eyes going wide, his lips parting slightly as a soft gasp escapes him. “That one, Lou.” He gasps out, pointing. 

Louis looks ahead and sees what is, quite possibly, the simplest looking cot out of everything they’d seen so far that day. They walk over so that Harry can get a closer look and they read the description attached and it seems like a perfect fit. The cot is solid oak, light in colour, and is convertible so that they can use it later as a toddler bed when the girls are bigger and there’s even an option for an organic fibre mattress. 

Harry turns to Louis after taking a closer look at the cot and feeling how sturdy it is. “This is it, Lou. These are the ones for the babies.”

“You sure?” Louis asks, his eyes lighting up seeing how excited Harry is about it, despite it being so simple. 

“Did you not hear me gasp?” Harry sasses. “Yes, Lou, I’m sure. This is it.”

“Okay, alright.” Louis laughs. “Let’s order them. Anything else you need?” 

Harry then takes a proper look around the room they’re in seeing that there’s a matching changing cabinet, which has three drawers, and of course Harry needs those. “This. But should we get more than two? I know we need at least one for each of them.” Harry asks. “Or should we custom order a bigger matching dresser and bookcase? Can we do that?” 

“If you want we can get more than two, and we can ask about getting a bookcase made if you want one for the nursery.” Louis tells him, getting a kick out of how fast his mind is working now that he’s finally found the perfect cots for the babies. “We could always have the two for the girls right next to their cots, then have another set in the closet that way they’re not cluttering the room?” He suggests.

Harry nods at Louis’ suggestion. “Ooh yeah, that’s perfect. Why didn’t I think of that?”

Louis chuckles, placing a kiss at Harry’s temple. “Because your mind is in overdrive now that you’ve found your starting point and what you’re looking for.”

“Okay, true.” Harry agrees. Louis is not wrong. Harry was on the verge of giving up for the day, but now that he’s found the perfect cot his mind can’t stop moving trying to figure out what more they need.

“We don’t need to order everything right now, baby. We can still look around.”

“Can we at least get the big stuff; the cots and changing cabinets?” Harry asks, using his big pleading eyes even though he really doesn’t need to.

“The eyes were so unnecessary, H.” Louis laughs fondly. “Course we can. Let’s go back to the sales associate.” And Louis turns, taking Harry’s hand, and they walk back to the associate that greeted them. 

Once they place their order (two cots and four changing cabinets) they walk back to where they parked. Along the walk, they pass by a bakery with cupcakes in the window and Harry stops, suddenly craving some, nearly plastering himself to the window. Louis is pulled back, not realizing Harry stopped until it was too late. 

“Lou, I want some.” Harry blurts out. 

“Or you could just make some when we get home.” Louis counters.

“But these ones are ready now.” Harry whines. “And I want some. The babies want cupcakes, Lou.” He tries hoping it’ll work. He can see Louis’ resolve crumbling the longer he pouts at him until finally Louis just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. 

Back in the car Harry takes a bite of one of his cupcakes, moaning at how good it is. Then he turns to give Louis an appreciative smile. And Louis just cracks up laughing making Harry’s eyes widen in shock not knowing what was so funny. 

“You’ve got frosting on your nose.” Louis laughs, reaching over to wipe it off, licking the frosting off his finger. “God, you’re too cute for words sometimes, H.” He muses. Harry just shrugs, blushing, and goes back to his delicious cupcake. 

 

********

 

When they get back home Harry is exhausted and in a bit of pain and wants nothing more than a nice hot bath with some music and his candles. And maybe with Louis too, since bath time is always better with Lou. Louis helps Harry out of his boots when they get back to the bedroom, Harry sitting on the bed with a tired huff, and he starts massaging his feet, knowing that they’re sure to hurt after their day of walking. 

“Want to take a bath, princess?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry. 

A smile creeps onto Harry’s face, making his dimples appear slowly. “Is it that obvious?” He giggles. 

“Nah, I just know you.” Louis replies. He straightens back up and helps Harry get off the bed to take him to the bathroom where Louis gets the bath ready, pouring in Harry’s lavender salt and making sure the water is the perfect temperature. 

While Louis does that Harry turns on some music and goes around the bathroom to light his candles. Soon the scents of lavender and peppermint are washing over them, and Harry can already feel the tension melt away. They undress each other, trading soft kisses with lingering touches, and Louis helps Harry get settled in the water, but instead of taking his usual spot behind him, Louis sits across, facing Harry. 

Louis immediately takes Harry’s feet in his hands and starts massaging them and Harry just leans back, his hands cradling his belly, letting Louis pamper him. He lets out a happy hum feeling Louis’ fingers rub out all the pain. “Better, princess?” Louis asks softly, not wanting to disrupt the atmosphere. 

Harry practically moans. “Much, thank you. You always know just what to do to make me feel better.”

Louis leans forward and turns his head to place a kiss on the inside of Harry’s ankle that’s in his hand. He watches as Harry’s eyes close, a blissful smile taking over. Then Louis massages his ankles and moves up to Harry’s calves, taking away any tightness there. Once Louis is satisfied with his work he just runs his fingers lightly over Harry’s legs under the water, small soothing motions that he’s sure are putting Harry to sleep with the combination of the ambiance they’ve created. 

Then Harry mumbles sleepily. “Can you please rub my tummy? The babies are kicking a lot, it hurts.” 

“Want me to sit behind you?” Louis asks already knowing the answer. 

“Please.” And Louis gets up so that he can get in behind Harry so that Harry’s resting on him. 

Louis waits until Harry is settled comfortably before he gets a hold of Harry’s belly. As soon as he touches him he feels the babies kicking and moving inside. He moves his hands together on either side, up and down, then rubs from the outside in, and in calming circles. He stretches his neck forward and turns to leave kisses over the side of Harry’s face and Harry sighs, completely content and feeling so much better. 

“How’s your back doing, baby?” Louis asks.

“Doesn’t hurt anymore.” Harry mumbles. “Water made all the pain go away.”

Louis breathes out a laugh. “You’re gonna fall asleep on me again, aren’t you, princess?”

Harry hums, the inflection sounding like a question. “No.” Harry drawls out, halfway asleep already. To be fair, it had been a long day for him and he didn’t get much sleep. 

“Yes, you are.” Louis whispers. He traces his fingers up Harry’s sides starting at his hips. Harry just hums again and turns his head to kiss Louis’ shoulder. “Come on, princess. You’re exhausted. Let’s go to bed.”

“Mmmm, ‘kay.” Harry agrees. He really is sleepy now. And Louis helps him out and wraps him in a towel and dries him off. 

Before getting into bed Harry goes into the closet to put something on, Louis having already thrown on a pair of boxer briefs and crawling into bed. When he walks out of the closet he’s in the pink satin nightie Louis bought for him to temporarily replace his ripped starry one. He toys with the hem and lifts it up to tease, underneath lace panties to match, then drops it down. He walks over to the bed, rubbing his eyes with one hand, his other on his tummy, with a smirk at the look on Louis’ face. He loves that he can still get these reactions out of him. 

Harry crawls in, shuffling back to become Louis’ little spoon, then turns for a kiss. Louis traces his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip, seeking entrance and Harry parts them instantly letting Louis in, their tongues meeting. Louis tastes sweet and minty like his toothpaste and Harry revels in the cool feel of it. They make out lazily, trading soft kisses, until Harry pulls back. 

“’m sleepy, Lou.” He says, his words slurring together. 

Louis laughs fondly. “Alright, princess.” He gives Harry one last kiss before letting him turn away. “Gonna leave your hair down tonight?” He asks him offhandedly. And Harry makes a quiet noise in agreement, making Louis smile even wider. Fuck Harry is so cute when he’s sleepy. All Louis can think is _my sleepy baby_. He starts carding his fingers through Harry’s curls, gently working through any knots he encounters. 

“Love you.” Harry barely gets out before falling asleep to Louis softly running his fingers down his arm to take his hair-tie so that he can put his curls in a braid. 

“Love you.” Louis whispers between Harry’s shoulder blades where his face is tucked like always, with his hand rubbing Harry’s tummy, calming their babies to sleep too.

 

********* 

 

Because the furniture Harry and Louis bought for the nursery was made to order, they had some time to kill before it would arrive and Harry thought this would be the perfect time to get the nursery painted. The only problem was that they had no idea what exactly they wanted to do. All Harry and Louis knew was they wanted a nautical theme (of course) and that they somehow wanted to incorporate their tattoos into the design of the room. 

“So, what do you think, Lou?” Harry asks, breaking the silence as he and Louis stare at the iPad scrolling through random nursery pictures trying to spark some inspiration. Harry is sitting sideways on the sofa, propped up by cushions, and his legs draped over Louis’ thighs. 

Louis jerks back to attention, having zoned out, and tries to catch up with what he may have missed. “What’s that, love?” 

“What do you think we should do? I have no idea what colours, I don’t know if we should have nautical artwork painted on the walls or wallpaper, or if we should just leave the nautical stuff as décor. Or if it should be subtle with like a little thing here or there or if it should be really obvious. Louis, I just don’t know.” Harry rants, finishing off with a whine, making Louis laugh. 

Louis pats Harry’s legs and tells him to calm down. “It’ll be okay, Harry. We’ll figure it out. Let’s just start with one thing at a time.” Harry nods in agreement and Louis starts to list things off. “Alright, love, let’s start with the nautical stuff. Artwork or décor? If we’re incorporating our tattoos, I think we should have it as décor, like pillows or something.” Louis suggests. “And I think we should definitely keep it subtle, or at least as subtle as we are capable. Hey, what was your plan for our tattoos anyhow?” 

“Okay, I like that.” Harry agrees. “And I was thinking we have like one wall where they’re the focus?” He trails off into a question. “Like, we have them displayed together, how they fit.” 

“That’d be really cute.” Louis assures. “What about colours, do you want light or bold?”

Harry thinks about that a little, his face scrunching in concentration. “Well after seeing some of these pictures, I don’t think bold colours are very appropriate. They seem way too dark and kind of yell-y. So, I definitely think we should stick with light colours. They’re just softer looking.” 

“See? Already we’ve got a couple things down.” Louis says, lightly tapping Harry’s thighs. “Now for the tough decision. _What_ colours do we want?” Louis asks with a smirk, knowing this will probably be the hardest part. “Should we go with pink? Stereotypical for girls of course, _but_ it’s also your favourite colour. Or we could even do lavender or something like that. Or we could go with gender-neutral colours. Then of course there’s the horribly cliché, even for us, blue and green.” Louis throws out. 

“God.” Harry groans, exasperated, throwing his head back. “This is so stressful. Why are there so many choices?” Harry asks while loading the website of a popular paint brand. “Do pink and purple even go together? Like I saw it a bunch, but I’m just not sold on it.” He asks offhandedly. “And what about the other stuff in the room? I still want things to be able to match.” 

“Sure, they go together.” Louis tells him, but it’s obvious he’s unsure himself. “Just not sure about how well they’d go on that large of a scale though.”

Harry flips through colours on the iPad hoping that something will catch his eye. But so far nothing draws his attention; until he gets to the greens. He’s drawn to a light green called End of the Rainbow and he quickly shows Louis. “Oooh, what about this, Lou? This is a pretty green.” 

“Nice name too.” Louis says softly, smiling fondly at Harry. “Like how we finally made it to the end of our rainbow.”

“Jesus, Lou. That was so bloody sappy. Just shhhh.” Harry says laughing, his face scrunching fondly the way it does when Louis does something cute, as he raises a finger to Louis’ lips to make him stop. “But true.” And Harry leans in to steal a kiss and Louis leans in to close the distance so he doesn’t have to go too far. “What about this with lavender?” Harry asks, trying to think of what colour to use for their tattoos. 

Louis makes a face. “Meh, not sure. I don’t really think that would work too well.” 

“It does in nature.” Harry deadpans, giving Louis a challenging look, with a raised eyebrow. 

“True, but you said yourself you still want everything else in the room to be able to match.” Louis tries to reason. “I think if we did that, other things might not work. We still don’t even know what Jay and Anne, or anyone else for that matter, may have already gotten us.” Louis can see Harry start to agree, but he also sees that Harry might be a little stubborn on this. 

“But I think it’d be pretty.” Harry pouts, now looking through the purples. “Like look at this one.” He says showing Louis. “If we kept them light?” 

“That’s pretty, yeah, but I just don’t think it’d go.” Louis tells him. 

Harry lets out a frustrated sigh, throwing his head back. “Ugh, this is so annoying. I just can’t picture it! I can’t see their room. At this point it’s just going to be white.” 

“Don’t do white, that’s boring.” Louis says, making a disapproving face.

“But I can’t think of anything. I just can’t picture anything when I look at any of these colours.” Harry whines. “And white is the only way to guarantee everything matching.”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’ll figure it out, love.” Louis soothes. “Maybe we just need to take a step back on this bit. I’m sure it’ll come eventually.” 

“Yeah, maybe.” Harry says through a disgruntled pout, tossing the iPad onto the other side of the sofa. “At least we narrowed it down a little.” He adds, shifting so that he can cuddle Louis. And Louis immediately wraps his arms around him and gives him a gentle squeeze. 

“Hey, you think we should invite Niall and Liam over for dinner sometime soon?” Louis asks changing the subject. “It’s been a little while since we saw them and I’m missing them.” 

Harry pulls back to meet Louis’ gaze on him. “Lad time? Yeah, that’d be fun. You said a while ago they wanted to come over, I think. When do you want to do it?” 

“I don’t know, whenever you want.” He replies.

“Helpful, Lou.” Harry says sarcastically. “I’ll text them and see if they can do tomorrow or the night after.” While Harry is typing and waiting for a reply, Louis plays with one of his curls, twirling it around his finger and tugging it straight to let it spring back when he lets go. Harry’s phone buzzes a few minutes later with replies saying that tomorrow is fine for dinner and that they’re excited to hang out. “Okay, they’re coming tomorrow night.” Harry says happily. “I think I want to make lasagna.” He adds, mostly to himself. “And garlic bread, mmmmm. And a salad of course. What should I make for dessert?” 

Louis laughs and rubs Harry’s belly. “I think it’s time to get my princesses some food?” 

Harry starts getting up as quickly as he’s able, now being within his last two and half months of being pregnant he feels it a lot more. “Ooh, yes please. Something quick. I’m starving now thinking about dinner for tomorrow.” 

“Come on, pregnant princess.” Louis says, pulling Harry into the kitchen to make something.

 

********

 

Harry spends most of the next day cleaning their (already spotless) home, while Louis works in their studio, getting ready for Niall and Liam to come over. He still finds it hilarious how Stormageddon reacts to the vacuum, arching and poofing up to make himself look big and hissing at it rather than being a normal cat and running away to hide, so that at least kept him entertained for a while. Occasionally Louis would hear his ridiculous laughter and would shout out at him to stop terrorizing his cat and that would send him into another fit of giggles. Harry of course made it up to Stormageddon after, giving him treats then taking a nap and snuggling. 

That’s how Louis finds them a couple hours before the lads were supposed to arrive. Harry napping on the sofa, his fluffy mint green blanket draped over his legs, and Stormageddon stretched out shaping himself to Harry’s big belly. Before Louis goes over to wake Harry he pulls his phone from his pocket to take a picture of them. Then he posts it to Instagram with the caption “Naptime for my babies.” with the eyes closed with pink cheeks smiling emoji, referring to his baby, their fur-baby, and his and Harry’s growing babies. 

As soon as the shutter goes off Stormy’s ears twitch and he turns his head to glare at Louis for disturbing him and Louis quickly reaches out, petting him for forgiveness. He starts purring, so Louis is sure he’s forgiven. Then he gently brushes his fingers down the side of Harry’s face, brushing his thumb over his cheekbone. He watches, smiling fondly, as Harry’s eyelashes flutter before he takes a deep inhale and opens his eyes, green eyes finding blue. 

“Hey.” Harry mumbles, taking Louis’ hand in his. 

“Hey.” Louis says back softly. “You need to get up if you still plan on making the dinner you wanted. Otherwise we’re just getting take-out.” 

“’kay.” Harry groans as he stretches, and Louis helps him up, giving him a kiss once he’s got Harry on his feet. Harry makes a happy little noise and smiles into the kiss, stealing a few more before heading to the kitchen. And Stormageddon follows hoping for more treats. 

Louis helps Harry get out all the ingredients for dinner then sits at the table scrolling through some of the notifications on his phone. The comments on the picture of Harry sleeping making him smile so wide, his bottom lip caught between his teeth as he tries to contain it, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Fuck, there’s just some moments where it hits him how lucky he is that Harry is his. And he loves that everyone else seems to love Harry just as much as he does, saying how cute and adorable he is. Yet they still don’t even know the half of it. 

Harry turns around and sees Louis, his face turning to confused adoration. “What’s the smile for?” He asks, catching Louis’ attention.

“Oh, just reading the comments on the picture I took.” He tells him with a blush creeping up his cheeks. 

Harry’s eyes squint knowing that Louis took a sneaky picture of him. “Do I get to see?” And Louis stands up and walks over to show him, wrapping his arm around Harry’s low back. Harry’s breath catches when he sees, and he gets the same overly fond smile.

“See, love? Nothing bad. Promise.” Louis says, kissing Harry’s shoulder.

Harry turns his head searching for Louis’ lips, sighing into them once Louis presses their lips together softly, giving him what he wants. They trade kisses and Harry turns so he can wrap his arms around Louis’ neck, and he slides his tongue between Louis’ lips when he lets out a gasp. And a whimper escapes Harry when their tongues meet and Louis bites into his lower lip when he starts to pull away, leaving Harry wanting more. 

When they break apart, Louis is met with a pouting Harry and Louis just breathes out a chuckle, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear. “You need to make dinner.” 

“Fineeee.” Harry huffs, but he goes back to getting the lasagna ready taking solace in knowing that they’ll have time for activities while it’s in the oven. Harry gets everything finished pretty quickly and gets the garlic bread ready so that they can put in the oven closer to when the lasagna is finished. 

And as soon as dinner is in the oven he goes to the table where Louis is sitting and drapes himself over Louis’ shoulders, hugging him then running his hands down his chest, and he starts leaving kisses and love bites over Louis’ neck. Louis leans his head to the side giving him more space and his breath catches when Harry nips at his earlobe. “Shit, baby.” Louis breathes as Harry sucks a love bite at the corner of his jaw. He moves a hand down to palm at his hardening cock, letting out a shaky breath. 

Harry then pulls Louis’ chair back so that there’s enough space for him to fit between him and the table and straddles Louis’ lap, his back facing him since his belly is too big for him now to properly straddle him facing forward (in this position at least), much to his dismay. Harry starts moving his hips in little circles, just teasing Louis and getting him harder. “Need you, Lou. Please.” 

“Harry.” Louis breathes, gripping Harry’s hips as he keeps swiveling them trying to get more out of him. “We only have like an hour.” Then Harry pushes back with more force and Louis digs his fingers deeper into his hips making him whimper.

Harry lets out a ragged exhale and turns his head back to capture Louis’ lips and he kisses back with force, pushing forward and pulling Harry’s hips back harder. “It’s okay, Lou, don’t need that much time. I’m already open.” Harry breathes out when he breaks away for air. 

Louis then thrusts his hips up making Harry gasp. “Is that so?” He asks intrigued.

“Been wearing a plug most of the day. Wanted to be full.” Harry answers, panting lightly. Then he stops moving and leans back against Louis so that he can reach into his pocket for the packet of lube he’d put there, pulling it out and placing it on the table. 

“You been planning this long, princess?” Louis asks, his voice low and raspy in Harry’s ear. 

Harry whimpers, and a shiver is sent rushing down his spine. “Daddy.” He moans. Louis removes one of his hands from Harry’s hip and reaches down to palm over Harry’s cock which is straining against his tight jeans. Harry rocks his hips forward wanting more of Louis’ touch. And Louis undoes his jeans and reaches his hand inside, freeing Harry’s hard cock. 

“And no panties, princess?” Louis asks surprised, but not really. “You’ve just been cleaning all day, wearing a plug, and no panties, and carrying a packet of lube in your pocket? Just waiting for Daddy?” He brushes his fingers over Harry’s cock teasingly. 

Harry tries to take a deep breath, but it’s shaky. “Thought...thought it’d be hot, daddy.” Harry answers. “Wanted you to fuck me before...before our friends came over.” 

“Hmm.” Is all Louis says in answer, now stroking Harry’s cock, wet with precome, at a painfully slow pace. “Kind of naughty, princess.” He says roughly, taking his hand away. 

“Please, daddy. Please fuck me, I want it so bad.” Harry begs, almost tripping over his words. “Want to ride you.” He says with a tiny sob escaping. 

“Calm down, baby.” Louis soothes, rubbing Harry’s thighs. “Don’t get too worked up.” But Louis knows it’s too late for that. Harry’s already a little gone, which isn’t the best thing with company coming. But he’s still going to take care of his boy. “Alright, baby. You want to ride Daddy?” He smoothes his hand over Harry’s curls as he asks. 

“Please.” Harry whispers, rocking his hips in little motions. 

“Okay, princess. Stand up so daddy can get ready.” Harry stands up and leans forward, holding himself up on the table so Louis can free himself and lube up. But before he does, Louis pulls Harry’s jeans the rest of the way down and Harry kicks them off. 

Louis sits back and admires the view before him for a moment. Harry standing in front of him, bent over the table slightly, just ready to be fucked. And six and a half months pregnant. What a fucking sight. Louis leans forward and starts massaging Harry’s bum, making him moan. He spreads Harry’s cheeks and his breath catches. 

“You even chose a pretty plug today, princess.” Louis breathes, admiring the lavender gem at the base, nestled between Harry’s cheeks. “So beautiful.” Harry whimpers again at the praise and Louis rubs his bum while slowly pulling out the plug. Louis licks his lips as he watches Harry’s hole flutter at the emptiness, and his cock twitches, needing to be inside Harry’s tight heat.

Harry looks to the side at where Louis placed the plug on the table, and bites his lip thinking how they’ll all be eating here in less than an hour. Harry lets out another needy whimper and wiggles his bum, needing Louis’ cock. Louis shushes him and pushes Harry’s shirt up so that he can place kisses to the dimples at the bottom of Harry’s spine. 

Then Louis reaches for the packet of lube, tearing it open and spreading it over his fingers then over his cock. Harry chokes on a sob, hearing Louis’ moans as he strokes himself, relieving some of the pressure, before taking Harry’s hips and guiding him back. “It’s alright, princess.” Louis tells him softly. “Daddy’s ready for you now. Come on, love.” He holds his cock at the base for Harry to line up before he sinks down slowly as he takes Louis in in one steady movement. 

Harry exhales and takes a few more deep breaths as he adjusts before swiveling his hips again in small circles. Louis has his hands at Harry’s hips where he starts to toy with the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, which he still has on, before he slowly strips it off of him, his fingers grazing his sides the whole way up, and tossing it to the floor with his jeans. That’s when Harry starts to rise up until just the tip of Louis’ cock is inside him and he forces himself back down, both of them groaning in unison. 

Harry loves when he’s the only one so exposed; getting fucked while Louis is fully clothed, and he’s left completely naked. It gives him an extra sense of desperation, and Louis having even more control. He works up a steady rhythm, nailing his prostate with almost every bounce and ripping moans and gasps out of Louis as he uses him to get off. 

Louis watches as Harry bounces up and down on his cock, watching as he disappears inside Harry’s tight hole. He moves his hands over Harry’s sides and then moves them to his chest to tease his breasts. Harry’s rhythm falters and he stops, panting and trying to catch his breath as Louis squeezes his breasts and plays with his nipples. Louis loves the way Harry arches up into his touch and lets out the neediest whine. Then Louis moves his hands back down to grip Harry’s hips and thrusts up, fucking up into him. 

Harry cries out in pleasure as Louis thrusts up, still nailing his prostate. “Daddy! Fuck, please, please.” He begs, his pants coming out as high-pitched whimpers.

“Please what, princess?” Louis nearly growls, pulling Harry’s curls back to speak into his ear.

“Come.” Harry pants. “Need to come.” He gets out between Louis’ thrusts. “Please, daddy.”

Louis runs his hands up his sides then caresses down Harry’s tummy, making him shiver. He then takes hold of his cock, rubbing only the head. Louis moans as Harry clenches tight around his cock and lets out a filthy moan, arching away from all the sensations. “So fucking beautiful, princess.” Louis says in awe. He stops thrusting his hips up and just holds Harry in place and he starts to grind down again. 

Louis runs his fingers through Harry’s curls and when his fingers get caught in a knot, causing him to pull, Harry comes, ropes of white spilling over Louis’ fingers. “Daddy-y.” Harry whines as he comes, clenching and unclenching tight around Louis. Then Louis starts thrusting up into Harry again, chasing his own orgasm. Harry cries out over the sensitivity, feeling so much, but he wants to be good for his daddy, so he lets Louis pound into him until he’s filling him up, panting “Good princess” into Harry’s ear. “Daddy’s good princess.” He says petting his hair softly. 

Harry falls forward resting his head on his arms over the table, panting as he comes down and tries to catch his breath. He’s feeling a little floaty, not so much that it will be a problem when Niall and Liam get there, but enough that it will be noticeable. Harry concentrates the best he can on the feeling of Louis rubbing his hands up and down his sides and the little squeezes of his hips. He nearly falls asleep at the feeling and to the sounds of Louis’ soft praises, but then the oven timer beeps telling them the lasagna is ready and Harry whines. 

“Shhh.” Louis tries to calm him. “It’s okay, baby. I’ll get it then I’ll clean up, okay?” He pushes Harry off of him and gets a little distracted when he sees his come start to drip out of Harry’s pretty hole and down his thighs. But his attention is brought back when Harry whines again. “Want me to put the plug back in, princess?” He asks rubbing Harry’s back, that whine being easy enough to translate. “Harry?”

Harry blinks slowly and nods because, yes, he wants that. Louis takes it from the table and washes it off first before squeezing any remaining lube from the packet to coat the plug and then gently pushes it inside Harry’s hole, who lets out a content sigh once he’s filled again. Louis then tells him he’s going to get him some juice while he cleans up and finishes dinner. 

Once he gets Harry his juice, Louis cleans him up a bit before getting him back in his clothes and sits him down while he cleans the table with anti-bacterial wipes. He even uses Harry’s room spray, then lights some of his candles, to get rid of the smell of sex, but of course the lads will be able to tell what happened right away. But hey, it’s the thought that counts, right? After Louis cleans, he finishes dinner, taking the lasagna out of the oven and putting the garlic bread in to crisp up. Then he makes the salad.

He watches Harry to make sure he’s doing okay, and he sees Harry still sitting. He smiles to himself when he sees Harry looking down at his belly smiling as he rubs it gently, cradling it in both his arms. “Doing okay, baby?” Louis calls out, checking in. 

Harry giggles and a smile breaks over his face, his dimples popping. “Think the babies are happy.” He coos softly as he feels the babies moving inside.

Louis stops making the salad and goes over to Harry, hugging him and kissing his cheek. “Probably because Mommy is very happy now, yeah?” He asks kissing the top of his head as he stands back up. 

Harry hums in agreement, leaning into Louis and looking up at him, a big dopey blissed out grin on his face. “Very. Love you.” He giggles, giving Louis an air kiss. 

“Love you.” Louis says, leaning down to give Harry a proper kiss, letting his lips linger as they part. When Louis pulls back he takes a look at Harry and sees how flushed he is and how glassy his eyes are. They’ve been worse, but still. It’s been a while since he’s had to deal with a spacey Harry around others, even their closest friends. It’s then that their doorbell rings and Louis gives Harry another kiss before getting the door and letting Niall and Liam in.

Niall is the first to comment the second he sees Harry sat at the table, completely fucked out. “Oh, for fucks sake, Louis. You couldn’t wait until _after_ we left to fuck him senseless?” 

“Heyyyy.” Harry says pouting, only mildly offended. 

“Sorry, Harry, but Niall’s right.” Liam chips in defending Niall but smiling teasingly. 

“Alright enough.” Louis says firmly, but still playfully going along with the guys, not letting their teasing get to a point where it might ruin Harry’s landing. “My baby is six and a half months pregnant with our children and he gets just about everything he wants. So, no, no I could not wait until after you left. Now, would you like to eat or not? Because I am starving, as I’m sure Harry is as well.”

Niall and Liam look fairly terrified. It’s clearly been a while since they’ve had to deal with over-protective Louis, even if he’s half-teasing, but they laugh and go over to give Harry hugs, telling him how great he looks, then sit down to eat. It’s not until they’re about halfway through the meal when Liam suddenly realizes something. “Wait a minute…” He puts his fork down then squints his eyes at Louis not sure if he should be glaring at him yet. “You didn’t fuck him on the table, did you?” And Niall chokes on the bite he’d been trying to swallow. 

And Louis, ever so calmly replies, leaving the answer open to interpretation. “Even if I had, it’s been thoroughly cleaned.” Then he smirks when Harry leans over and giggles into his shoulder. 

Then Liam does glare at him, and Niall is beet red and still catching his breath. “I hate you two.” Is all he says and all four of them crack up laughing. “Filthy animals.” Niall adds once he can breathe again.

After dinner, they go to the living room and put in a movie. Before fully settling in though, Louis goes to the bedroom and brings Cuddles out for Harry. And once Louis is seated and comfortable Harry curls in close so that Louis can snuggle him. Once Harry is comfortable Niall and Liam ask if it’s okay to feel his belly, and of course Harry is okay with that, loving any kind of attention, so they both come over close and put their hands on him. 

It’s a moment before either lad feels anything, but when they do they both look at Harry with wide eyes and he just giggles. Niall and Liam both comment on how weird yet cool it is. They stay like that a while longer, just petting over Harry’s tummy, feeling the babies move, while he settles deeper into Louis with a content smile, loving all the attention. After they notice Harry getting sleepy they go over to their own seats, getting comfortable themselves. They all talk over most of the movie catching up and somewhere along the way Harry falls asleep. 

“How’s he doing, Lou?” Liam asks after a while nodding his head towards Harry. 

Louis looks down, Harry sleeping with his head on Louis’ shoulder and with Cuddles held loosely in his arms. “What, now or altogether?”

“Altogether, dumbass.” Niall answers. 

“Excuse you, Niall.” Louis chastises, not taking any of his shit. “He’s actually doing amazing. But I mean, we all knew he would be, right? He’s wanted this since we met.” He places a hand over Harry’s belly and smiles brightly when the babies kick.

Liam then says softly, seeing the way Louis is looking at Harry. “So have you though.” 

Then Niall jumps in excitedly. “Have you guys talked about names yet? I bet Harry’s had them planned forever.” 

And they all laugh lightly, knowing that is entirely true. “Well you know Harry always wanted to name his daughter Darcy. So that’s one. And since we’re having twin girls I suggested Olivia for the other, since H wrote the song.” Louis answers.

“I almost forgot how sappy and gone for each other you two are.” Niall laughs. “It’s still weird when we’re not together every day, isn’t it?” He adds as an afterthought. 

“Good weird.” Liam says. And Louis nods in agreement. 

Then Harry makes a noise, humming in his sleep and Louis’ attention is brought back to him. “Well thanks for finally coming out and spending some time with us. It was great seeing you guys again, but I’ve really got to get him to bed. He’s uncomfortable enough now without having to sleep on the sofa.” 

Niall and Liam agree and get up to say their goodbyes and head out, thanking Louis for finally having them over, even though he wrecked Harry right before (so basically just like old times). Before they leave they whisper goodbyes to Harry and give him a kiss on the head, always the baby of the band. And Harry makes an unintelligible mumble in response, making them all laugh fondly before they leave. 

 

When they’re gone Louis wakes Harry enough to get him to bed, needing him to be on his feet since he’s finally gotten to a point where Louis can’t easily (and safely) carry him anymore. Louis thinks it’s a bit late for a bath, but he asks Harry anyway if he wants one. He’s half asleep when he answers but says he does so Louis sets Harry on the edge of the bath and gets it ready for him. Before getting in, Louis takes out Harry’s plug and when he whines in protest he just tells him that he doesn’t want him being any more uncomfortable than he already is when he goes to bed. 

Once in the water Harry almost falls back asleep, but Louis keeps him awake long enough to get him cleaned up. Then he lets him settle back so that Louis can rub his tummy the way he loves. Harry practically purrs as his tummy gets rubbed, loving how Louis’ hands trace circles and rub from top to bottom and side to side. While Louis strokes his belly, he hums Harry’s favourite songs in his ear and before Harry can fall asleep in the bath (again), Louis gets him up so that they can properly get into bed and sleep. 

Harry dresses in his polka dot sleep shorts and one of his oversized t-shirts that falls off his shoulders and he curls up in bed with Cuddles, but he waits for Louis to throw on a pair of joggers and get in bed before falling asleep, telling Louis how much he loves him. 

He’s asleep for about four hours or so before he’s shaking Louis awake. “Lou, wake up.” He whispers. 

Louis grumbles, trying to shake Harry off. “Harry, _please_ stop waking me in the middle of the night. I sleep just as poorly as you do, I promise.”

“But, Louis.” Harry whines. “I think I just figured out what to do with the nursery!” 

As tired as Louis is, that gets his attention. “Alright, love. What are you doing with the nursery?” He asks, his eyes still closed, but listening to what Harry has to say, brushing his fingertips up and down Harry’s side. 

“So, we paint one wall that pretty green that we liked, then we paint our tattoos in a darker bright blue over that. Then the rest of the walls white.” Harry explains excitedly. “That way, our tattoos are still a focus in the room, making it an accent wall, but then everything else can match and we can decorate the other walls with pictures of the girls and all of us as they grow.”

Louis hums happily, knowing that Harry feels a lot better having figured this out. “I love that, baby. That’s a really good idea.” Louis assures him. “Can we go back to sleep now?” 

Harry giggles, loving how grumbly Louis gets when he’s tired. “Yeah, Lou. We can go back to sleep.” And Harry presses his lips to Louis’ and rolls back over so that his back is pressed to Louis’ chest. He smiles again when he feels Louis kiss the nape of his neck and move his hand back onto his tummy. 

 

********

 

Now that Harry has figured out what he wants to do with the babies’ room he cannot wait to get started. He’d even figured out what blue he wanted to use over the green, a pretty blue called Boat House; it was darker, but still bright enough that it wouldn’t ruin anything or look weird. After looking online at some pregnancy sites, and talking to his doctor at his last appointment, Harry had decided that he wanted him and Louis to be the ones to paint their wall, but only the green. Luckily the room was already white, so they only had to worry about doing the one wall. For the tattoos, Harry and Louis had decided that they were going to fly out their tattoo artist who did most of their sets so that he could paint them to their perfect likeness, just on a larger scale. They had about a week left until the cots and changing cabinets would be delivered so they chose that time to get the wall done. 

 

“Lou, I want to paint the nursery today.” Harry tells Louis after coming down from his orgasm thanks to Louis’ fabulous morning blowjob. It really is one of the best ways to wake up. He’s running his fingers through Louis’ hair lazily while Louis plants soft kisses all over his belly.

“Well that’s quite the subject change.” Louis laughs as he sits up to look at Harry. He’s still soft from sleep but looking all pink and warm after coming. Just a beautifully radiant sight in the morning, the light shining from the window casting over Harry making him glow even more. And his hair is a wild mess of mahogany curls fanned out over the pillows. It’s a sight that Louis never gets tired of. 

Harry pouts now that his fingers are no longer in Louis’ hair and Louis realizes this, so he quickly swoops in to press his lips to Harry’s, who smiles into the kiss, giggling, and instantly tangles his fingers back in Louis’ hair; much to Harry’s delight he’s still keeping it at that long (for him) length. Harry moans when their tongues meet, tasting himself there. And suddenly Harry is reminded of the one time he managed to suck his own cock while Louis was away, before he even knew he was pregnant. And he pulls Louis closer, fisting his hands in Louis’ hair, pulling a moan from him as well. 

Louis is the one to break away for air first, not knowing what has gotten Harry so worked up again, but when he looks back at Harry, his cheeks are a fierce shade of red and he looks back down and sees that Harry is already half hard again. “What’s got you so worked up already?” Louis asks, teasing, raising an eyebrow.

“Um…well…” Harry trails off shyly, “The time when you were away…when I sucked my own cock...suddenly popped in my head.” Then he turns his head to hide his face in the pillows. And Louis can’t help but burst into a fit of laughter, but he stops when he hears a muffled “Heyyyy” coming from the pillows. 

“Well then.” Is all Louis says at first. He strokes Harry’s hair then gets him to turn his face back to him. “I’m still quite sad that I never got the chance to see that in person yet.” He tells him. “But even through the computer screen it was amazing.” Louis looks back down at Harry’s semi. “Need me to take care of that, love?”

Harry keeps his eyes locked on Louis’ and shakes his head. “Nah, I’m fine. Want another kiss though.” And who is Louis to deny him that? He leans back down giving Harry soft sweet morning kisses. 

When Louis pulls away again he brushes his thumb over Harry’s cheek then pokes at the spot where his dimple is, poking it lightly until he gets a giggle out of him, making them pop. “So, nursery today?” He asks once he’s stopped playing with Harry’s cheek, just resting his hand on his face. 

Harry turns his face and kisses Louis’ palm, then takes his hand in his and looks back up at Louis. “Nursery today.” 

“Alright, love. I’ll go set up while you get dressed.” And Louis gets up and throws on some joggers and picks up one of Harry’s old t-shirts, throwing it on, leaving Harry still in bed. Harry stays in bed a few moments more, until he has no choice but to get out of bed and go to the bathroom. 

 

When Harry walks into the room that they’d always set aside as the nursery the window is already open and there’s multiple fans in the room going, including the ceiling fan, so that it stays ventilated for Harry and they get a little fresh air. Louis already has everything set up, paint rollers and brushes, he’s already set the tape so that the green paint doesn’t get anywhere it’s not supposed to go, the floor is covered, and he’s got a super sturdy ladder. Harry is surprised that this much is already done and walks over, coming up behind Louis and wrapping his arms around his waist and resting his chin on Louis’ shoulder.

“Did I really take that long to get out of bed?” Harry jokes.

Louis laughs. “I actually did all this before I woke you up.” He confesses. 

“You did? But you didn’t even know I wanted to do this today, Lou.” Harry says completely surprised.

“If you didn’t suggest it, I was going to.” And he feels Harry turn to kiss his jaw. 

“You’re so fucking amazing, Louis.” He says when he turns back resting on his shoulder again. 

Louis then reaches his arms back to hold Harry without turning around, and all his hands find is bare skin. Then Louis does turn around and he’s met with a nearly naked, seven months pregnant, Harry (curls up in a messy bun) except for lavender boyshorts with white horizontal stripes and a wide lace band. “Harry, where are your clothes?” Louis asks, not even that surprised. It is Harry after all. 

Harry just gives him a closed-mouth grin (his happy frog face as their fans love to say) and puts his hands behind his back, kind of showing off. “Well it was feeling really hot today, and nothing felt comfortable. So…panties!” He says proudly. 

Louis shakes his head, trying to hide the fond that was threatening to take over. “You are ridiculous. But you’re mine and I love you.” Louis leans forward, and kisses Harry’s nose and he giggles, of course. 

“Love you too.” Harry says, beaming. “Okay, can we start now? Please? Wait!” Harry exclaims, startling Louis. “Where’s Stormageddon?” 

“I’ve got him shut in one of the other rooms.” Louis tells him, running his hands down Harry’s arms soothingly. “I put his litter-box in there and he has food and water and toys. He’ll be fine for the day. But it’s just one wall, so I don’t think it will take that long.” 

“Oh, okay.” Harry relaxes. “Let’s start then, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Louis agrees, and they grab the tools they need. Louis starts with the edges up high, not wanting Harry on the ladder (the man is clumsy enough on solid ground). Once the edges are done they start filling it in. 

Just after they pass the halfway point they start getting distracted by each other, starting with Louis getting distracted watching Harry paint. He was totally focused, even had his cute little tongue poking out in concentration. And Louis couldn’t help it. Harry just looked so cute and soft and squishy. His little hips even more cute and chubby with his baby weight, which Louis really enjoys, and always poking over the waistband of his panties a tiny bit. 

So, Louis reaches over and pinches him lightly twice, saying “pinch, pinch” as he does it. Harry lets out a startled yelp and drops the roller in his hand, causing it to fall to the floor and splatter, with most of the paint getting on his legs. 

“Louissss.” Harry whines. “What was that for?!” He almost looks upset so Louis rushes over to wrap him up in a hug.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Louis says, trying to stifle his laughter. “You just looked so damn cute and your hips are just so pinchable.” He explains. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.” He lets go of Harry and bends down to pick up Harry’s paint roller, dipping it in more paint before handing it back. On his way back up he notices that some of the paint splattered on Harry’s panties. “Uh-oh.” Louis says quietly. 

“Uh-oh? What do you mean uh-oh?” Harry asks alarmed.

Louis stands back up and looks like he knows he’s about to be in trouble. “When the paint splattered…some of it got on your panties. I’m sorry, baby.” He tells him, apologizing again.

“What?” Harry pouts, upset. “Lou, these were new.” He huffs and crosses his arms over his belly, an angry pout clouding his features. “First time I’ve worn them.” He adds grumbling. 

“Baby, I’m sorry. You’re just too cute. I couldn’t resist.” Louis tries again. He reaches out to caress Harry’s hip, brushing his fingertips over his soft skin. “You know I’ll buy you new ones.” Louis says. But Harry still huffs.

“Fine.” He says. Then Harry takes Louis’ brush out of his hand and flicks it quickly making paint splatter over the side of Louis’ face and some in his hair and on Harry’s shirt. And when he sees Louis’ reaction he giggles.

“Oh, no you didn’t.” Louis says, then playfully tries to take the brush from Harry’s hands, getting paint all over his in the process, with Harry breaking into a full-on laughing fit now. Eventually the brush is knocked from his hands, clattering to the floor, and Louis pulls Harry in, his hands gripping his bum, leaving End of the Rainbow green handprints on his bum. And Louis kisses him, effectively stopping his giggles. 

“Louuuu.” Harry whines. “Now you’ve got handprints on my panties.” But he kisses him again. 

“Yes, I did.” Louis laughs proudly. Then he moves his hands up to Harry’s squishy hips, leaving handprints there too. Then he gets an idea. He lets go of Harry and dips his finger in the paint then goes to Harry’s belly and starts writing, making Harry giggle more at the tickling feeling of Louis painting over his tummy. 

When Louis is finished, he steps back to admire his work, smiling. He takes his phone from his pocket, not caring that his hands are covered in paint and takes a quick picture of his gorgeous canvas. Then Harry whines, hating not knowing what Louis did, not being able to see very well.

“I wanna see.” Harry says in an almost whisper and Louis silently hands him the phone. Harry sees his tummy, his tattoos stretched over the size it is now, but written over it is “Daddy loves Mommy” with “love” being a heart around his belly button and “’s” in pretty green paint. 

Then Harry gets inspired. He lifts his shirt up on Louis, making him hold it, then dips his finger in the paint then writes on Louis’ tummy, “Mommy loves Daddy”, with the heart around his belly button, and takes a picture. Louis looks down, smiling his special fond Harry smile, then puts his shirt back down. “Do you want to post them?” He asks already knowing the answer and he watches Harry smile brightly with both dimples on display. 

Louis takes his phone back then posts the picture of Harry’s tummy with the caption “It’s mutual…” then he hands his phone back to Harry and he logs into his own Instagram and posts the picture of Louis, his caption “…we’ve discussed it.” Then Harry gives Louis back his phone and throws his arms around him in a hug, curling in as much as he can, trying to be tiny. 

“That was beyond cute, Lou.” He says into Louis’ neck. His voice sounds tight like he’s trying to hold back tears. 

Louis pulls back to look at him, confused, and sees there’s tears welling up in his eyes. “Hey.” Louis coos, brushing his thumbs over his cheekbones. “You okay, Harry?” 

Harry sniffles and nods. “Hormones.” He laughs, and Louis joins in.

“We should get this paint off of you.” Louis says then, pulling back and looking down at Harry’s tummy. “Why don’t you get in the shower while I finish up?”

“Wait.” Harry says, a trace of desperation in his tone.

“What?” Louis asks curious. Harry looks down at where his feet are, but only sees his belly, and starts playing with his fingers in front of him. “What is it, love?” Louis asks again.

“Could you-” He takes a breath before making his request. “Could you come on my tummy like this? And take a picture...just for us?” Harry asks, his voice just above a whisper. 

And Louis freezes, caught off guard by Harry’s request, but he already feels the blood rushing down to his cock. 

“Daddy, please.” Harry begs, looking back up at Louis with pleading eyes. 

“Yeah, okay, baby.” Louis nods and he starts to reach down. But it’s Harry who pushes his joggers down enough to free Louis’ cock and takes it in his hand, stroking him to full hardness. “Oh fuck, baby.” Louis breathes. And Harry smirks. 

“Feels good, daddy?” Harry prompts, speeding up his hand, knowing he can get Louis off quickly. 

“Yeah, baby. Feels so good. Love your hands.” Louis starts thrusting his hips in his hand, already getting close from the mental image of his come on Harry’s belly with those words painted there. He whimpers, throwing his head back when Harry starts rubbing the head of his cock in quick motions, focusing there. “Baby, fuck, I’m close.” Louis whines. “So close.”

“Gonna paint Mommy’s tummy with your come?” Harry asks filthily. “Please, Daddy.” Harry says, practically moaning with want. He goes back to stroking Louis’ shaft quickly so that his fingers aren’t in the way when Louis comes. 

“Nngh, baby.” Louis whines. And Harry feels it when Louis comes, ropes of warm come painting over his tummy, splattering white over the words he wrote there, “Daddy loves Mommy”.

Harry strokes Louis through his orgasm then tucks him back in his joggers and has him take the picture, with his hands innocently behind his back. Then Harry leans in to kiss Louis’ cheek, and nips at his earlobe, whispering “Thank you, Daddy.” Then Harry starts to saunter off. “Gonna shower now.” He tells him as if he didn’t just ask Louis to come over his big pregnant belly. And as Harry walks away he didn’t miss that Harry was now very hard in his panties and leaving a tiny wet spot of precome soaking through. 

Louis is left standing alone, in awe of what just happened, in their nursery for crying out loud, with a half-painted wall. All because he couldn’t resist pinching Harry’s soft squishy hips. “Little shit.” Louis says under his breath, shaking his head. Louis takes a few minutes to get himself together then goes back to painting the wall. And in another part of the house, he hears Harry groan loudly as he comes, having to take care of himself in the shower. 

 

********

 

It was finally the day that the babies’ furniture was supposed to arrive, and Louis had to go to his company’s studio to do some work with the band he most recently signed, leaving Harry at home. The nursery was finished being painted just a couple days before and looked perfect. It was exactly what Harry had imagined once he’d figured out what he wanted. His and Louis’ tattoos looked perfect in the blue against the light green and shown together complimenting the other like they should be. And Harry had made sure that the rest of the room was clean and spotless so that when the furniture came it could all be assembled with ease and put into place. 

When Louis gets home he’s greeted by Stormageddon at the door, dancing around his legs nearly tripping him. “Hi, Stormy, where’s Mommy?” He asks, bending down to scratch his head and pet him. “Harry?” Louis calls through the house as he sets his keys down. 

“In the living room!” Harry yells from the sofa. He smiles brightly when Louis walks into the room, but doesn’t get up just yet, having finally gotten comfortable. 

“Binge-watching _Friends_ , I see?” Louis teases then leans down to give Harry a kiss. Harry brings his hand up to Louis’ face, framing his cheek and letting his fingers graze Louis’ scruff as he pulls away from him, the other placed softly on his tummy. “The cots come yet?”

“Yeah, the guys are assembling it all now. They’re going to let me know when they’re finished so that I can show them where we want everything.” Harry says, filling him in. “Hey, Lou! Look at my new shirt! Isn’t is pretty?” He adds excitedly, looking down and holding it out to show it off. “Saint Laurent sent it to me. It’s oversized and big and comfy. And it’s pink!”

“I see that.” Louis says laughing lightly at Harry’s enthusiasm. He takes a better look and Harry beams under his attention. The shirt is a pretty pink with big white polka dots, and even with Harry being 29 weeks pregnant it still looks huge on him. He has the sleeves rolled up and, of course, the shirt was halfway unbuttoned, so his chest was mostly exposed, and the top of his butterfly was peeking out. “You look gorgeous, love.” And Louis takes Harry’s hands to help him off the sofa. 

As Louis gets Harry up, the blanket he had covering his lap falls, exposing his legs. And that’s literally what happens, and Louis’ jaw drops the tiniest bit. Harry giggles at his reaction and taps under his chin to close his mouth then leans in for a quick peck on the lips. “Problem, Lou?” He asks cheekily, wrapping his arms over Louis’ shoulders.

Louis is left flabbergasted. Harry is wearing a gorgeous oversized shirt and little white cotton panties, making his legs look never ending; while there are strangers in their house. And he doesn’t really know whether he should be turned on or upset. It’s currently a bit of both. “Hmm, let’s see.” Louis manages to get out, tapping his chin in thought. “My unbelievably beautiful husband, who’s pregnant with our first ever children by the way, is just parading around the house in his panties. Oh, and while men we don’t know are assembling the cots for said children.” He says teasingly, and he reaches around to take Harry’s bum in his hands, grabbing him and pulling him closer, making Harry blush and giggle. “One could get the wrong impression, love.” 

“I’d hardly say parading.” Harry says rolling his eyes. “I’m just in boyshorts, Lou. I’m still very covered.” He informs him. “They are kind of hot though, big and muscly.” Harry teases back with a wink and raised eyebrows. He yelps when Louis smacks his bum lightly, his eyes widening, and Louis doesn’t miss how Harry’s pupils dilate. “But, I am a _very_ happily married man, pregnant with his husbands’ children. They’ll just have to fool around with someone else, yeah?” Harry finishes with a smirk, making the one dimple in his left cheek pop. He gives Louis another peck on the lips, this one lingering, before pressing firmer kisses to his lips. 

“God, we’re horrible.” Louis laughs then goes back to his regular tone. “So really, baby, what’s with the panties?” 

“It’s that weird transition between summer and fall, Lou. It feels hot as fuck to me, I’m _very_ pregnant, and me and proper pants right now are not friends.” Harry tells him truthfully. “Just be happy I’m wearing a shirt.” He adds, moving his hands down to poke Louis in the sides. “It’s just getting really hard to be comfortable now. No matter what I wear.” Harry mumbles curling into Louis for a hug. 

Louis frowns a little since Harry being unhappy is always something that bothers him and rubs him the wrong way; and it always will be. “I know. I’m sorry, love.” Louis says rubbing Harry’s back hoping that will make him feel a little better. “You still look gorgeous though, as always.” Louis tells him leaning down, making Harry lift his head from his shoulder, pushing his loose curls behind his ear. He makes a funny face when Harry brings his gaze back to him and that pulls a smile and giggle out of him, making Louis feel a bit better. It’s then that they hear a shout of “Mr. Tomlinson!” from the nursery so they head over together, Harry taking Louis’ hand and leading him. 

They walk in and Louis sees the effect that Harry has. It doesn’t matter if the person is straight or not, he still has an effect and Louis smirks feeing very proud that Harry is his. The two men, which Louis has to admit are pretty hot, like Harry teased, aren’t entirely sure where to focus. They try their hardest to stay focused on Harry’s face or on Louis entirely, but it’s futile. No matter how hard they try, their eyes still dance over Harry’s exposed skin. Louis looks to Harry and notices that Harry is trying to contain a smirk, also taking notice and he squeezes Louis’ hand gently. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” Harry asks lightly. “Ready to place them? This is Louis, by the way.” 

“Yeah, we’re all set.” The first guy says, extending a hand to Louis. “Jake.” He says. Then the other man extends his hand introducing himself as Adam. 

“Yay.” Harry says, dropping Louis’ hand to clap excitedly. 

Harry then goes into detail of where he wants everything, with Louis watching fondly from the doorway. It doesn’t take long before the cots and cabinets are placed, and the room is done, minus a few finishing touches like a rocking chair and any décor they plan to add. But the important things are there now and that’s what matters to Harry and Louis at this point. They thank Jake and Adam for their work, walking them out, and tip them generously before they leave. And then they go back over to the nursery to admire it more. 

Louis can feel Harry’s happiness radiating off of him and it makes him smile so big and his eyes crinkle at the corners. “Is this what you wanted, Harry?” He whispers into his ear, pulling him into his side and Harry throws an arm over Louis’ shoulders. 

“It’s perfect.” Harry breathes out. 

Louis then turns his head and starts kissing up Harry’s neck and over his jaw. He pauses at Harry’s sweet spot, right at the corner just below his ear, and sucks a small love bite there. Harry gasps when Louis gently backs him up and lifts him so that he’s sitting on one of the changing cabinets and Louis stands himself between Harry’s legs and Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders. 

Louis’ hands slide down from Harry’s hips to his thighs where he gently grazes his hands over his bare skin, making Harry’s skin tingle and his toes curl. When Louis leans in for a kiss though, Harry backs away just slightly and Louis stops, looking up at him confused. 

“Not in the babies’ room.” Harry chastises quietly.

Louis’ eyebrows shoot up in surprise and a scoff escapes from between his lips. “I’m sorry, but isn’t this the same man that asked me, just days ago, to come on his tummy? In this very room?” He asks, a smile fighting its way onto his face. 

Harry looks down, smiling and blushing deeply at the memory. “Well yeah, but…” He says softly, then makes eye contact with Louis. “But now their stuff is in here. This is their room now.” 

Louis brings his hand up to cradle Harry’s face, smoothing his thumb over his cheek. “Alright, love, I understand.” Louis says softly. “Would you like to take this elsewhere then? Because I have a slight possessive problem that I need to take care of.” He asks raising an eyebrow knowing that Harry will understand immediately. 

“Well, our bedroom is right down the hall. So, there is good.” Harry says, smiling cutely with the tip of his tongue poking between his teeth. Louis helps him hop down carefully and then Harry takes his hand again and guides him to the bedroom and he stops them just before the bed. He drops Louis’ hand and turns to face him, his feet together and hands behind his back. “How do you want me?”

“Hands and knees, princess.” Louis answers.

Harry smiles and turns so he can climb onto the bed, kneeling in the centre before bending forward and placing his hands down below him. He turns his head to the side and he sees Louis smirking, but still standing where he left him, at the fact that he kept his new pretty pink shirt and his panties on, and Harry can feel his cheeks getting redder. “I’m waiting, Daddy.” Harry taunts, wiggling his bum cutely, and giggling at the look of incredulity on Louis’ face. “I thought you said you had a problem to take care of.” 

Louis takes his clothes off quickly, leaving them in a heap on the floor, and gets on the bed kneeling behind Harry. He grabs Harry’s hips and holds them firmly, halting his teasing, and lays himself over Harry’s back to whisper in his ear. “You’re being a naughty tease today, princess.” And Harry whimpers at Louis’ tone as a shiver runs down his spine. Louis then sits back up and rocks his hips forward making Harry feel how hard he is. “Feel how hard you got Daddy, baby?” He asks while he runs his hands up and down Harry’s sides under his shirt and Louis keeps rubbing his cock over the soft fabric of Harry’s panties, teasing him right back. 

Already Harry can feel the damp spot forming on his panties from Louis’ teasing and he tries to press his hips back, wanting more, but Louis holds him tight. He breathes out a sigh when Louis pulls the back of his panties down to just below his bum and starts rubbing his bare cock between his cheeks, still teasing him. “Daddy, please.” Harry begs turning his head to look back over his shoulder and he moans softly when he looks back at Louis. 

Louis’ eyes are closed, his jaw slack as he gasps out soft pants. His face and chest are flushed a light pink and he’s rubbing himself off between Harry’s cheeks and he can feel the trail of precome making him slick and helping the slide of his cock. And Harry shifts his weight so that he can reach down and palm at his cock, still trapped and painfully hard in his panties, the best he can. When he moans at the contact Louis opens his eyes and takes Harry’s hand away. “No, princess. You don’t get to come until Daddy tells you.” Louis says roughly, making Harry pout and a small sob escape him. Harry then pushes his hips back and the tip of Louis’ cock catches on his rim and Louis gasps and moans as he comes suddenly between Harry’s cheeks and over his hole. Before pulling away Louis teases Harry more by rubbing the tip of his cock around his hole and adding pressure, but not penetrating him. And he pulls back when Harry lets out another sob. 

But instead of letting Harry come Louis scoots back and leans down, surprising Harry by swirling his tongue around his rim, cleaning up his mess, then pressing inside. “Ah, daddy!” Harry shouts in surprise. He pushes his hips back and Louis takes hold of them again, making Harry still. Then he pulls away again, leaving his hole empty and fluttering and wanting daddy’s tongue. 

“Princess, you know better.” Louis says, his voice rough. “Are you going to be good now and stay still for Daddy?” He asks. Another set of sobs escape Harry and Louis starts to run his hands up and down his sides trying to soothe him; it had been a while since they’ve played emotionally rough. Then Louis moves them down to caress over his tummy, then back to his sides, and then down to his bum where he massages his cheeks gently. “You know daddy will take care of you.” 

“But you said I’m being naughty today.” Harry says through a sob, his voice sad. 

“Oh, baby.” Louis coos. “Do you think that means you don’t deserve to come?” He asks, then he leans back down and licks a flat stripe over Harry’s hole, making him gasp. And Louis moves his hand down to palm over Harry’s hard cock, which gets him a long beautiful moan. So, he keeps teasing Harry’s cock then pushes his tongue back into Harry’s hole and fucks it in and out, licking inside as deep as he can and swirling his tongue around Harry’s velvety soft walls. 

Harry falls forward onto his elbows and his rim clenches around Louis’ tongue. He sobs again as Louis slowly pulls his tongue back then pushes back in just as slowly. Tears are now freely falling down his cheeks as he tries to keep from coming. But Louis is eating him out so good now and rubbing his hand over his cock, still in his panties. “Daddy, daddy, please, daddy.” Harry begs between sobs. Louis then starts rubbing where the head of Harry’s cock is and starts circling his rim with the tip of his tongue. “Please, daddy. I’m good. I’m your good princess.” He sobs. “Your princess.”

Harry sighs when Louis takes his face away from his bum and stops rubbing at the head of his cock. “Whose princess?” Louis asks, his voice softer but still possessive and rough, as he starts palming over Harry’s cock slowly and gently. Harry is so hard, and Louis knows he’s hurting now, and he can feel how hot and wet he is through his panties. 

Harry looks back, his hair falling forward and sticking to his face, wet with sweat and tears. His face is red and his cheeks tear-stained. He takes a few deep breaths and tries to collect himself before answering. “Yours.” He says, his glassy green eyes meeting Louis’ fierce blue. 

Louis leans forward and kisses the dimples at the bottom of Harry’s spine. “Yes, princess. Come.” Louis allows as he sits back up, locking his gaze back with Harry’s. Louis’ hand is still on Harry’s cock and he feels it twitch under his palm as Harry comes, spilling into his white cotton panties, moaning loud and long. And Louis rubs Harry’s back gently as he comes back down from his orgasm. “Better, princess?” He asks softly, and he leans forward to brush Harry’s curls back. Then Louis grabs hold of his waist and pulls him up so that he can sit Harry in his lap.

“Thank you, daddy.” Harry answers, settling himself comfortably in Louis’ arms and making sure that Louis’ arms are wrapped around his tummy and rubbing softly. “Sorry I was naughty today.” He adds quietly. “I wasn’t trying to tease, promise.” 

Louis presses his lips to Harry’s temple and whispers a soft “I know” into his ear. “You know you weren’t really naughty, right? We were just playing.” Louis asks, needing to be sure Harry knows. And Harry nods in reply and Louis lets out a relieved sigh. “But you did tease Daddy, shaking your cute bum at him; and sassing.” He adds, his voice light now. “Want me to fuck you now?” Louis asks moving one of his hands down to Harry’s cock, still half hard in his soaking wet panties, making him whimper and squirm at the sensitivity.

Harry takes Louis’ hand off and holds it in his against his tummy, and he turns in Louis’ lap so that he can kiss him properly without straining his neck and hurting himself. He presses his lips softly to Louis’, just quick soft kisses, then he pulls away to answer. “Not yet. Just want to cuddle right now.” He says, then presses his lips back to Louis’, letting them linger this time. Harry then moves his hand up to hold Louis’ face and he leans into his touch. Harry leans in to kiss him again, his fingers sliding up to tangle in Louis’ hair and when Harry pulls back again for air he looks at Louis softly. “I’m always yours, Lou.” He says, so quietly it’s nearly a whisper, but with so much truth behind those words. 

Louis’ face breaks into his Harry only smile and he leans in to give Harry Eskimo kisses, which make him giggle so cutely, then he captures Harry’s lips with his, making him smile into the kisses. “My princess.” Louis manages, pulling back to press his forehead to Harry’s. 

“Your princess.” Harry agrees. Then he untangles himself from Louis’ arms and gets back on his hands and knees. This time he takes his, now soaked, panties off and tosses them to the floor and looks back over his shoulder. “Ready now.” He says softly. 

Louis makes sure to grab their lube before getting back into position so that he can open Harry up properly. He fingers him open quickly, all while ripping some beautiful sounds out of Harry, as he strokes himself back to full hardness. Fuck, Harry sounds so gorgeous, his noises are so deep and rough, yet needy and high. Louis finds Harry’s prostate and massages it some until Harry is begging for his cock. He slips his fingers out gently then squeezes more lube onto his fingers to coat himself. 

Just as Louis lines the tip of his cock up with Harry’s waiting hole, fluttering around nothing, Harry looks back at him over his shoulder. His pupils are blown, a small ring of green surrounding them, with hooded eyelids. His cheeks a gorgeous shade of pink, very nearly matching the pink of his shirt which is now damp with sweat, and his lips plump and red with his bottom lip bitten between his teeth. Louis uses his free hand to gently rub up and down Harry’s side, squeezing lightly at his hip chub. 

“You can be rough with me.” Harry tells him, nearly breathless.

Louis’ eyes widen in surprise. “You sure?”

Harry nods, his hair falling all around his face. “I’m sure. Please.” Louis just looks back into Harry’s eyes, seeing no trace of doubt, so he nods his head once then finally pushes inside eliciting a deep moan from Harry, his eyes shut tight and his head falling forward. “Daddy, fuck.” He pants once Louis has bottomed out. “So…so big. Make me feel so full.” He moans again when Louis pulls out until just the tip of his cock is inside then he slams back in, knocking the breath out of him.

Louis builds up a steady rhythm fucking into Harry hard like he asked. “This what you wanted, princess?” Louis pants. His hands are firmly holding Harry’s hips, so he doesn’t move, and he keeps his thrusts short and quick. The only sounds in the room are Louis’ breathy pants, Harry’s gorgeous moans and whimpers, and skin hitting skin. 

Harry nods his head quickly in answer and a sob escapes him when Louis thrusts in at just the right angle, nailing his prostate. “Daddy.” He whimpers, his arms now shaking from holding himself up for so long, finally feeling the extra weight he’s carrying. “Please, daddy.”

“You need to come, princess?” He asks, aiming for Harry’s spot with every thrust, Harry’s whimpers increasing and getting higher the closer he gets. Harry nods again. “Gonna be Daddy’s good princess and come untouched?” Louis asks, his rhythm now starting to get sloppy. 

“Your...your princess.” Harry gets out between breaths and Louis pounds into him harder at the admission. “Nngh…daddy…” Harry whines. Louis thrusts into him a final time, hitting his prostate dead on, and squeezing his hips and Harry comes over the sheets with a groan, his hole clenching tight around Louis’ cock, buried inside him, and then Harry falls forward onto his elbows, gasping. 

He feels Louis slide out of him and can hear the slick noises of Louis’ hand on his cock as he quickly finishes himself off, coming all over Harry’s pretty, red, fluttering hole, gasping as he comes down watching the ropes of white slowly drip down between Harry’s cheeks. “Mine” Louis whispers. And Harry looks back, completely wrecked, then falls gently onto his side still catching his breath.

“Always yours.” Harry breaths, making grabby hands at Louis and he of course lies right down next to him, pulling him in close. Harry curls into Louis and brings their lips together, pushing his tongue inside meeting Louis’. They make out until they’re just trading soft kisses and little lip nibbles and soft sleepy giggles.

Louis stops kissing Harry long enough to brush his messy tangled curls away from his face and just looks into his bright green eyes. He places his hand gently over Harry’s face, caressing it, and Harry’s eyes flutter shut and Louis’ breath catches. He is so fucking beautiful like this. Soft and pliant and sleepy. “Hey.” Louis whispers, making Harry meet his gaze again. “You’re sure that was okay? I didn’t hurt you?” He caresses his hand down Harry’s body until he’s petting softly over Harry’s belly. He is nearly eight months pregnant after all. 

Harry places his hand on Louis’ cheek and traces his thumb over his cheekbone before taking Louis’ hand in his on this belly, gently caressing it together, feeling the babies moving. Harry gives Louis a small peck on the lips. “I love you so much.” Harry answers, squeezing his hand tighter. But he still sees the slightly worried look in Louis’ eyes. “Of course, you didn’t hurt me, Lou. I promise I’m okay.” 

Louis presses his lips to Harry’s again, needing him. “I love you.” Louis tells him when he pulls away. He starts to sit up so that he can start a bath for them, but Harry holds on tighter to Louis, not letting him leave. 

“Please just cuddle me.” Harry asks, his tone pleading, but his eyes sleepy. 

So, Louis just hugs Harry tighter and wraps him up in his arms. He rubs Harry’s tummy and traces his fingers up and down his back, damp with sweat, until he’s snoring softly in his arms. Louis kisses his forehead and pulls a blanket over his legs. Then he settles in to watch Harry nap, still a vision in pink and white polka dots. 

 

********

 

It’s been a week since Harry’s surprise baby shower. His and Louis’ sisters set it all up and they had invited all of Harry’s and Louis’ friends. And it was Louis’ job to take Harry out that morning so that they could set up and all the guests could arrive. And of course, it went off without a hitch. Harry was genuinely surprised and even cried a little. And all the gifts they got were perfect. They had received everything from their registry and lots of things Harry didn’t even know to ask for. His favourite gifts though were a couple of fluffy white blankets that had all-over tiny pink anchors on them, which made Harry very anxious to wrap his little girls in. 

But what caught Harry most by surprise was a gift from Louis. At some point in the weeks between painting the nursery and the baby shower Louis had gone out and got the pictures they posted of their tummies printed out and artfully framed in a style that Harry liked. There were two sets; a set in colour, which they were going to hang in the nursery, and a black and white set that Louis knew they would hang in their bedroom. Harry was brought to tears again when he saw the pictures and thanked Louis by gently placing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Now Louis, who had been out with some of his friends most of the day, comes home and finds Harry sitting cross-legged in his new big comfy rocking chair with Stormageddon curled up in his lap. He’s petting him as he absentmindedly stares out the window watching the rain fall outside. Louis stands just outside the doorway quietly, not wanting to disturb Harry, but he can’t help but notice that Harry looks kind of sad. He lightly knocks on the door frame, but Harry doesn’t notice, too caught up in the rain. So, Louis just walks into the room.

He touches Harry softly on the arm, which makes him jump, and when Harry meets his eyes he sees they really are sad. “What’s the matter, love?” Louis asks quietly, starting to feel slightly worried. 

“It’s almost over.” Harry whispers as he reaches for one of Louis’ hands to hold. Then he breathes in a ragged breath. Louis sits down on the arm of the chair and as soon as he gets his arms around Harry he’s sobbing in his arms. And Louis is completely lost. 

“Shh. It’s okay, love.” He tries to comfort, but Harry cries a little harder. So, Louis just watches the rain until Harry’s sobs turn into sporadic sniffles. “Harry?”

Harry focuses on Louis’ fingers running through his curls and waits until his breathing evens back out before looking up at Louis. His emotions have been all over the place recently and they’re both still getting used to it. “I’m sorry.” Harry tells him. “It’s just…I’m really going to miss them when they’re not inside me anymore.” He whispers, his voice breaking at the end, looking down at his belly. He stops petting Stormy, who stayed with him while he cried, so that he can caress his tummy. 

Louis smiles down at Harry so softly and leans down to kiss the top of his head. “I know, love, I know.” 

“No, you don’t know, Louis!” Harry almost yells back, surprising them both, even making Stormageddon stir in his lap. He doesn’t even have to look up to know that by raising his voice he’d hurt Louis a bit, Harry could feel his arm stiffen around him. “You can’t know. You don’t know what it’s like to have them inside. They’re like…a part of me. You just…” Harry trails off taking a deep breath and turning his attention back to the rain outside. “You can’t know.”

“Har-” Louis starts quietly, a trace of hurt in his voice, but he’s cut off abruptly.

“Louis, no.” Harry says firmly, adding in a softer tone, but still with a tone of finality. “Can you please go? I need to be alone right now.” 

And without saying anything else Louis stands, giving Harry’s shoulder a light squeeze before silently leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. He lingers long enough to hear Harry break down sobbing again then goes to their room to wait it out, not being able to stand there and listen to Harry’s pained sobs while he’s not able to help, and honestly still not understanding what just happened.

 

About an hour passes and Louis is sitting in their room; just waiting for Harry. He wants to go check on him, but he knows that doing that could make Harry more upset, so he patiently waits for Harry’s mood to pass, despite not knowing how long it could take. After a while he hears the door creak, but he doesn’t turn. Instead he stays sitting on the edge of the bed with his back turned towards the door. Then he hears Harry’s soft footsteps coming towards him.

Harry walks quietly over to the bed then climbs up and moves his way towards Louis, shuffling on his knees, a little afraid to face him just yet. Louis hasn’t once turned to look at him, which in turn makes him feel even guiltier than he already does for yelling at him, but he knows Louis heard him enter and that he can obviously feel him moving on the bed behind him. When he reaches Louis, he taps him on the shoulder with the lightest of touches.

“Hey, Lou?” Harry says timidly. Louis still doesn’t turn, just inhales softly, but doesn’t say anything in acknowledgement either. So, Harry continues. “Lou? I’m sorry I yelled at you. You didn’t deserve that. That was bad.” 

Louis still doesn’t say anything, but a faint smile starts to make its way onto his face. It doesn’t quite reach his eyes though. He knows he needs to answer Harry eventually, but now he’s afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting him off again.

“Lou?” Harry tries again, a little more desperately. “Are you just going to ignore me then?” 

Louis tenses, Harry’s tone cutting him. He sounds so sad. “Harry, I’m not ignoring you. I just…I just don’t know what to say.” He finally answers. And he can minutely feel Harry relax behind him. Then he feels Harry’s fingers trace down his arm, and he finally turns to look at him. When he sees Harry his heart breaks just a little. Harry’s face is flushed and a little puffy and tear stained, with his eyes shining with tears and lined red. “Oh, baby.” He breathes softly and then he sees fresh tears spill over. Louis adjusts and turns his body so that he can get Harry in his arms. “Harry, come here.” 

Harry falls forward into Louis’ arms tucking his face into his neck and cries quietly. “I’m so sorry, Lou.” 

“I’ve got you, shh.” Louis says. He’s rubbing Harry’s back lightly, trying to comfort him and he can slowly feel Harry start to calm down. “I know you didn’t mean it, H.” He adds, placing a soft kiss to Harry’s forehead. 

“I really didn’t.” Harry says, pulling away to look at Louis. He takes in his features and sees no traces of hurt anymore, just confusion. Then Louis takes Harry’s chin between his thumb and forefinger and pulls him in for a soft kiss and Harry almost melts into putty. When Louis lets him go he feels much more relaxed and apologizes one more time. “I’m sorry.” He whispers. 

Louis chuckles. “I know, love. You’re forgiven.” And he kisses him again, just because he can. 

It’s then that something in Harry’s peripheral vision draws his attention and he turns to see. Across the room on the bench at the window sits a present neatly placed in Cuddles’ arms. He turns back to Louis, eyes now shining with curiosity. “Can I?” Harry asks, making Louis breathe out a light laugh.

Louis gives him a nod and Harry shuffles off the bed to go get his present. Harry takes the present, unwraps it gently, and gasps when he gets the first glimpse. In his hands is another framed picture, all in colour; the one that Harry asked Louis to take just for them, Harry’s belly after asking Louis to come over it. “Lou, are you serious? You got _this_ one framed too?” He asks laughing in disbelief. “Thought it was just for us?” Harry asks, turning around to walk back to Louis. 

“Don’t worry, love. This still is just for us. I did everything myself. And I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?” Louis asks, looking up at Harry standing in front of him, grabbing Harry by his soft full hips to pull him in a little closer and he starts rubbing his belly with one hand, then places it back on his hip. 

Harry takes his eyes away from the framed picture, still in his hands, and looks down at Louis smiling with his dimples on display. “Love it. Where should I put it? I want to hang it up.” Harry replies excitedly. 

“Are you serious?” Louis laughs, digging his fingers into Harry’s hips. 

“Well yeah. It’s a picture, and you framed it and everything. I want to hang it up.” 

“Well if you insist, I think somewhere here in our room.” Louis suggests. “But what if one day when they girls are older they see it and ask what it is?” Louis challenges. 

“I’ll just tell them you were icing the cupcake.” Harry replies cheekily, trying his hardest not to laugh at his own terrible joke. 

“Oh my god, Harry.” Louis laughs in surprise. “You will _not_ tell our daughters that.”

“Whaaaat? It’s true though.” Harry smirks. “Everyone says I’m a cupcake.” 

Louis rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Harry, you are ridiculous. Wonderfully ridiculous.” He pets up and down his sides as Harry beams down at him at the compliment. “How about for right now you just put it on your nightstand like a normal person?” He asks in a teasing tone.

Harry rolls his eyes back at him, huffing dramatically. “Alright, fine.” He agrees, giving in. “That’s good enough I suppose.” Then Harry tosses the picture on the bed and takes Louis’ hands in his while they’re still on his hips. “Take a bath with me?” Harry asks. And Louis doesn’t need any further prompting, letting Harry guide him up. Once Harry has Louis standing in front of him he takes his face in his hands and pulls him in for a kiss, smiling as their lips meet. Soft and sweet. “Thank you for the present.” Harry says softly when he breaks away. 

“You’re welcome.” Louis says, giving Harry another quick peck on the lips, before taking Harry’s hand and taking him to run him a bath. 

 

********

 

“Lou, I have four weeks left!” Is all Louis hears as he’s being shaken awake. “Four fucking weeks. Can you believe it?”

Louis moans groggily trying to wake up enough to answer him. He cracks an eye open to first glance at the time. Middle of the night. Again. And he groans again. He was positive the sleepless nights were supposed to happen _after_ the babies were born, he thinks to himself. He doesn’t dare say it out loud because it would make Harry feel bad. So instead Louis takes a deep breath before opening both eyes to look at Harry. 

“Morning to you too.” Louis chuckles, his voice thick and raspy with sleep, waiting for his eyes to adjust in the dark. He can faintly see Harry’s face scrunch in confusion. 

“It’s 1AM, Louis.” Harry tells him.

“Believe me, Harry, I know. That was the first thing I checked. Just trying to get you to relax. You’re all tense.” He says. He’s still laying down and Harry is sitting up next to him with his legs crisscrossed. He moves his hand to Harry’s inner thigh and lightly runs his hand up and down in an effort to soothe him. 

Harry takes a deep breath, trying to focus only on Louis’ hand. It feels good, and he can feel himself start to relax. “Sorry.” Harry utters softly. “Just woke up a little panicked again. We’re getting so close now.” He takes another breath, still focused on Louis’ soft touch. “Fuck, it’s amazing what your touch can do to me.” Harry breathes out calmly.

Louis can see the calm wash over him and he smiles up at Harry. “Yeah?” He asks, his tone mischievous. “How about when I do this?” Louis asks as he moves his hand slowly, further up Harry’s soft inner thigh then palms over his cock, moving back down to his balls. 

Already the mood has entirely changed, and Harry is ready for anything Louis is willing to do to him. “Lou?” He answers on a shaky exhale, the inflection turning it to a question. 

And at that Louis moves in front of Harry and gets his face right into Harry’s lap so that he can mouth at Harry’s cock, feeling him harden under his touch. He grips onto Harry’s thighs, gently squeezing them as Harry’s breath picks up. He starts to rock his hips forward into Louis’ face wanting more, and Louis backs away taking in the sight.

Harry is leaning against the headboard, his breathing beginning to get heavy. He’s just wearing boyshorts (new ones that Louis finally replaced after the nursery incident) and his cock is now straining against the soft pink lace. Harry’s belly is huge now, only four weeks to go like he said, and his breasts are even fuller, getting ready for their babies. It’s starting to seem a little weird now, they’ll both admit, but it’s just part of pregnancy. And now that Harry is properly turned on his nipples are hard, of course, and Louis is just dying to get his mouth on them. 

Louis shuffles Harry down so that they can both be comfortable and whines only a little at Louis abandoning the attention to his cock. “Shh, I’ll get back to that. Don’t worry, baby.” Louis says before palming him again and feeling that Harry is starting to leave a wet spot at the tip where he’s dribbling precome. “Already getting wet for me.” Louis teases. “Of course.” 

“Would love it even more if you’d actually do something though.” Harry counters, an innocent smirk on his face. 

“Oh?” Louis answers, taking his hand away making Harry whimper. “Sorry, princess. But I really just want your pretty nipples right now.” And Louis leans forward tracing his tongue around the right bud, making Harry gasp and moan. He plays with his left, pinching and rolling it between his fingertips, as he bites and sucks on Harry’s nipple. 

Soon Harry is a moaning mess and it starts to feel like too much, so he takes Louis’ hand away from his left nipple and moves it back down to his cock. He looks down and sees Louis already looking up at him, licking his lips, having pulled away for air. “Please.” Is all he says gently, so Louis goes back to work on Harry’s cock. 

He reaches into Harry’s panties, pushing them down to free his cock, and presses his thumb to Harry’s slit, gathering the beads of precome there to make the slide of his hand better. Harry moans again and arches into the touch. When he arches up, he pushes his chest into Louis’ face, drawing his attention back to his plump hard nipples; fuck they’re gorgeous. And Louis licks his lips again before taking the left bud between his lips. 

Louis strokes Harry’s cock slowly, agonizingly so, and massages his balls to keep him on his toes and so that he doesn’t come too quickly. Although if Louis’ being honest, he’s surprised Harry hasn’t already. He keeps stroking Harry with his right hand, his pace quickening making Harry’s noises get higher in pitch, and massages his right breast in his hand, lightly brushing his thumb over his nipple, and sucking and biting on his left. 

Louis is focused on Harry’s whimpers and moans of pleasure, and on the motions of his hands, that he’s completely shocked when all the sudden he’s surprised with some sort of liquid in his mouth causing him to pull off quickly and stop everything. Harry moans and asks why he stopped the same time Louis asks what that was.

“What was what?” Harry pouts, catching his breath. He was getting close too, so he’s pretty annoyed with Louis right now.

“You didn’t feel that?” He asks. 

“Feel what? In case you didn’t notice there was kind of a lot going on and I’m feeling a lot of things.” Louis can hear the displeasure in his tone and starts to pet his tummy to placate him for now.

Louis tries to think of the right words. “Well I think you just started lactating, love.” And Louis can see Harry’s eyes widen. 

“What? Did I?” He asks surprised, moving a hand up to cover his mouth. Louis nods, trying not to laugh at his reaction. “What did it taste like?” He asks, curious.

“Well, honestly, kind of like nothing. It wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t really anything either.” Louis tells him honestly. 

“Well according to all the reading I’ve done, right now it’s first milk, so it’s all the nutrients the babies will need first. I think it’s supposed to get sweeter. Wow. I’m sorry, Lou.” Harry says bashfully.

Louis does laugh now. Harry is so silly sometimes. “Why are you apologizing exactly?” He asks confused.

Harry laughs too. “I don’t know, just apologizing, I guess. It was just unexpected for you.”

“It’s fine.” Louis tells him. And he puts his mouth back to Harry’s nipple to try again. This time Harry feels it when Louis sucks. 

“Heeeey.” He complains, grabbing Louis by the hair and pulling his face off of him. “That’s not for you!” He continues, a huge smile on his face.

Louis laughs. “Sorry, just wanted to try when I wasn’t surprised by it.” Then Harry catches the glimmer in Louis’ eyes and his breath catches. “Guess I’ll just have to go back to something that _is_ for me.” And he pulls Harry down farther, so he can take him better, and moves back down so that his face is right over Harry’s cock. He takes the base in his hand and teasingly tongues at the tip before taking Harry’s cock in his mouth making him gasp and throw his head back. 

_Finally_ , Harry thinks. “Lou.” He whines. He reaches his hand back down to tangle his fingers in Louis’ messy bed hair and massages his fingers through his hair as Louis bobs his head up and down before taking Harry’s cock all the way to the base and deep throating him. “Oh fuck.” Harry shouts out when he feels the tip of his cock hit the back of Louis’ throat. He bucks his hips forward once, making Louis gag and pull back a bit, and Louis smacks him on the thigh lightly and looks up disapprovingly, Harry’s cock still in his mouth. “Sorry, Daddy.” Harry quickly apologizes. And Louis moans around his cock at his name, surprised it had taken Harry that long to say it.

Louis goes back to bobbing his head up and down and Harry’s fingers are still in his hair, making Louis moan whenever they tighten and pull. Louis backs off and starts sucking at Harry’s tip and moves his hand down to massage his balls again and Harry starts arching off the bed and moaning louder. 

“F-f-fuck, Daddyyy.” Harry moans deeply. He whimpers when Louis starts pumping his hand over his shaft and sucks harder. Louis knows he’s close. “Fuck, fuck, FFUCK, gonna come.” He pants out, his back arching again. “So-so…close, nngggh!” Harry whimpers as he comes, spilling onto Louis’ tongue as he strokes him through, and then he collapses back down on the bed gasping. 

Louis pulls off with a pop and looks at Harry feeling very satisfied and pulls Harry’s panties back on for him. “Alright, princess. Back to sleep, please.” He tells him as he lays back down and pulls a very exhausted and pliant Harry into his arms, throwing the covers back over them. 

“Mmm.” Harry hums, completely content. “Sleep.” He curls deeper into Louis’ arms feeling relaxed and completely forgetting what he was even worried about. “Thank you, Daddy. Night.”

Louis kisses him on the forehead and pets down his back then over his tummy. “Night, princess.” He whispers before falling back asleep, his hand resting on Harry’s belly.

 

********

 

Now that Harry is in his final weeks of pregnancy, the almost constant discomfort and grouchiness are finally beginning to set in. He’d done pretty good up until this point, but now it’s too much. He can only really sleep now if he’s sitting mostly up, but then the babies push on his bladder, so he always needs to pee. Plus, that makes it difficult to be Louis’ little spoon, but of course, Louis manages by trying to sleep the same way Harry does. He figures if Harry is going to be stuck being uncomfortable, he will be the good spouse and do the same. And when he’s awake, the twins are moving more, but Harry can feel that they’re out of room as they’re constantly kicking his ribs and making his back hurt worse. 

He’s seeing Dr. Williams every week now (and his midwives come in for his appointments as well) and she’s advised Harry that if bedrest is possible he should stick to that. Especially since he’s doing a home birth, and everyone involved wants (but Harry needs) everything to stay complication free. Harry lets her know that he doesn’t want to be completely bedridden for the last few weeks, but he can definitely be more on the lazy side. 

 

Harry and Louis are sitting on the sofa watching movies and Harry keeps fidgeting constantly. It’s driving Louis insane; and Stormageddon, who had already given up and moved to his own chair. But he knows he shouldn’t say anything to Harry because it might upset him, and he’s grouchy enough as it is. After more fidgeting every few minutes, Louis reaches his limit.

“Harry, are you alright? You haven’t been able to sit still.” Louis asks quietly.

“No, Louis, I’m not.” Harry replies curtly. “My back hurts, my ribs hurt, and my hips hurt. I’m fucking exhausted. So, no, I am not alright.” He huffs. Louis’ eyes are wide, almost frightened. In Harry’s mind, and he thinks Louis’ thoughts are somewhere along the lines of “ _Oh no, I’ve woken the beast_ ”. So, he tones it down a little. “And it just feels like the babies are beating each other up. They’re running out of room.” He whines with a little pout as he rubs his tummy trying to soothe the girls, really being able to feel them now (sometimes even being able to see faint outlines of their hands or feet). 

“Okay, alright, I’m sorry I asked.” Louis says rubbing Harry’s knee. “I know you hurt. Is there anything I can do right now to help?” He asks, hoping he can.

Harry’s brows furrow in thought and he pulls on his bottom lip. Then he shifts on the sofa so that his back is facing Louis and leans forward. He looks over his shoulder and smiles at Louis’ confused expression. “Could you just, like, hit my back?” Harry asks, his eyes tired and pained.

“You want me to what?” Louis asks even more confused.

“Hit my back. Like pat it firmly? Kind of like a massage, but not really.” Harry tries to explain. “Please?” 

“Okay…” Louis answers as he starts patting Harry on the back. He starts out lightly, not wanting to hurt Harry, but Harry is quick to tell him “Harder.” So, he pats harder. And then he hears Harry sigh out in relief. He’s not entirely sure how this is helping him feel better, but if it helps him settle down, Louis is more than happy to oblige.

“Can you move your hand lower? My low back needs it, please.” Harry says after a while. Louis does as he’s asked, and Harry visibly relaxes. “Perfect.” 

Louis keeps at it and pats his hand up and down Harry’s spine, but keeps the most focus on his low back. Harry’s been quiet through the whole “massage” and Louis wonders if he’s fallen asleep on him, even though he’s not sure how he’d be able to with someone pounding on his back the way he is. “H? Still awake, love?”

Harry startles at Louis’ soft voice breaking the rhythmic pounding on his back. “Hm?” Is all he can articulate until his brain catches up. “Awake, yeah.” He answers. “Just feels really good.”

“Does it?” Louis laughs, confused. 

“Really good.” Harry laughs back. “You can stop now, if you want.” Louis stops then but keeps his hand on Harry’s back and gently rubs up and down his back and scratches here and there. “Thanks, Lou. That helped quite a bit.” Harry says. 

Louis leans forward, pulling Harry’s curls over to one shoulder and asks him if he wants a nap now. Harry turns to face Louis and his eyes say it all. His eyelids are drooping and his blinks slow. Harry nods, his lips turning down in the tiniest pout, making Louis think that he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it. “Alright, pregnant princess.” Louis says, laughing softly. Even though Harry is exhausted and in pain, he is still the cutest thing on Earth. 

Louis lays down, trying to get in a position that might help Harry sleep (even for a little bit) and moves some of their sofa pillows around. Once he gets comfortable himself, he pulls Harry down so that he’s laying propped up with his back to Louis’ chest, like when they take a bath. He pulls their fluffy mint green blanket down from the back of the sofa and throws it over them and places his hands on Harry’s tummy to calm the babies (and Harry) down. 

Harry settles in as best he can and wraps his hands over Louis’, tangling their fingers together, just moving thoughtlessly with Louis’ motions. He focuses on the sound of Louis humming gently to him and Louis listens as Harry’s breathing evens out. Soon enough Harry is snoring softly in Louis’ arms. He just hopes this will be a restful nap for him. 

 

********

 

Louis is at the piano in their in-house studio, testing out a new melody he’s been working on, with Harry writing quietly in his journal on the sofa on the other side of the room. At least he thought Harry was writing, but he can _feel_ his eyes on him as he plays. Louis keeps playing, smiling to himself, as he calls him out. “Harry, I can feel your eyes boring into me. It is becoming quite distracting.” 

“Lou, can I give you a blowjob?” Harry blurts out in response, not able to control himself. 

Louis’ fingers don’t even falter at Harry’s random request, and he replies laughing. “I’d love it, if you’d just wait.” 

“Louis, please.” Harry starts to beg. “This is like our last little bit of time completely alone. At the end of the week we’ll have company staying with us and then soon after that the babies will be here. Pretty please?” 

“Fine.” Louis allows, feigning annoyance since Harry is interrupting his playing. “Get over here then.” He stops playing and turns on the piano bench and waves Harry over with a finger. He laughs as Harry scrambles slowly to get off the sofa and over to him. Louis can already feel himself start to get hard, he loves when Harry is so eager to make him feel good. 

Harry comes over and immediately sinks down to his knees (gently, of course) between Louis’ legs. He rubs his hands over Louis’ thighs and flexes his fingers, clawing lightly, over where his smiley face tattoo is and keeps going up until his fingertips are on the waistband of his black joggers. Harry can see the outline of Louis’ thick cock, now fully hard, and his mouth starts to water with how badly he wants it in his mouth. But he feels like teasing just a little bit longer. 

He toys with the waistband, running a finger under from hip bone to hip bone, just barely touching Louis. He hears Louis’ breath catch and doesn’t miss the way his cock twitches, making Harry look up with an “innocent” smirk. He knows full well what he’s doing. Then Harry pulls on the waistband making Louis think he’s going to finally free his cock, but instead Harry lets it snap back, making him gasp. 

Louis quickly moves a hand to the back of Harry’s head, grabbing a fistful of curls, and pulls lightly. “Harry.” He growls. Harry’s breath catches then, and his pupils dilate even more at the slight pain of his hair being pulled and the tone of Louis’ voice. “Are you just going to play and tease me? Or are you going to put your pretty pink lips on my cock?” He asks in a slightly softer tone, but still very demanding. He moves his other hand to Harry’s face and pets over his plump bottom lip with his thumb and Harry’s jaw begins to go slack. 

Harry looks right into Louis’ eyes, nodding his head, biting his bottom lip. Then he finally pushes Louis’ joggers down enough to free his hard cock. Louis breathes a sigh of relief at the cool air of the room washing over him. His grip on Harry’s hair loosens and he starts petting through his curls soothingly. “That’s better, baby.” He sighs and Harry hums happily at the praise. Then he gets his hands on him, relieving some of the pressure, but Louis hisses at the touch. “Your fingers are cold, love.” He laughs. 

“Sorry.” Harry apologizes, casting his head down, then looks back up through his eyelashes. Louis admires, for a moment, how beautiful Harry looks right now. Curls long and soft, falling over the exposed shoulder from his oversized black jumper (now that Louis thinks of it, it’s funny his fingers are cold since the jumper gives him sweaterpaws, but oh well). His cheeks are already lightly flushed and eyes dark with lovely rings of green. And pretty pink lips. 

Harry pushes his sleeves up then strokes over Louis’ shaft slowly, his fingers warming, gathering precome at the tip with his thumb to ease the slide. Louis shifts under him and leans back, forgetting where he’s at, making the piano keys clash. The notes keep ringing until they quiet, but he doesn’t miss Harry’s giggles. He looks down to see Harry’s eyes bright and wide staring up him, just watching him and admiring. Then once Harry has his attention again, he leans forward taking the tip of Louis’ cock between his wet lips. 

Louis moans and relaxes even more at the warmth, making Harry smile around his cock. He swirls his tongue around the head, his hand still stroking his shaft meeting his lips. “Oh fuck, baby.” Louis breathes out. He runs his fingers through Harry’s hair as Harry keeps teasing at the head. Then he starts to slowly take more of Louis in and Louis lets his head fall back, breaking the eye contact. But this makes Harry’s brows furrow and he stops all movement and moves his hands down to scratch at Louis’ thighs. 

Louis gasps at the change and quickly looks down to see Harry pouting with his cock halfway in his mouth. He looks utterly ridiculous, but he knows what he did that made Harry stop. “Sorry, princess. You want Daddy to watch you?” He brushes his thumb over Harry’s cheek and Harry blinks in response, his expression relaxing. 

Once he has Louis’ full attention again he goes back to work, bobbing his head up and down taking Louis farther each time. Harry closes his eyes as he relishes in the feeling of Louis’ hot thick cock on his tongue, the head touching the back of his throat as he takes him all the way down, his nose brushing the skin at the base. He listens to Louis’ breath catch and his gasps and moans. Harry opens his eyes to look back up at Louis as he moans deeply around his cock as he deepthroats him again. Louis’ cheeks are bright pink, his eyes black with a vibrant ring of blue. He lets out a shaky moan from the vibrations of Harry’s moans moving down his cock and tries his hardest not to thrust his hips forward (not that Harry would mind). 

“You’re doing so good, baby.” Louis tells him, almost breathless. “Love your hot mouth.” 

Harry slowly pulls off, his tongue pressing the vein on the underside of his cock, making Louis let out a deep long moan, sucking at the head before pulling off with a soft pop. He then goes back to stoking Louis as he moves his attention to Louis’ balls, taking his time with each one. He sucks and kisses and licks over his balls as he keeps stroking his cock. His hand quickens then he’ll slow it back down, always keeping Louis on the edge, reveling in his sounds knowing he’s making him feel good. 

Louis throws his head back again, a raspy moan escaping his throat. “Fuck, Harry.” He moans. Then he startles when he feels Harry bite gently. He quickly takes hold of Harry’s curls again and pulls him off. “Hey.” He chastises as roughly as he can. He’s so close now, he just wants Harry to finish him off. “No biting.” He sees the glint in Harry’s eyes and shakes his head. “Fucking tease.” 

Harry giggles and when Louis releases the hold on his curls he kisses the spot where he bit. He then takes Louis’ cock back in his mouth, knowing he’s close now. He moans as he takes him all the way down and swallows, then pulls back until just the tip is in his mouth then slowly takes him back down, keeping eye contact. Louis’ moans increase, and Harry pulls back, hollowing his cheeks and sucking on the head of his cock and pumping his shaft before pulling off completely and letting his jaw drop, tongue out waiting. 

“Oh fuck. Fuck, gonna come, princess.” Louis pants as Harry opens his mouth wider, his hand still stroking Louis’ cock quickly. Louis comes with a long high groan, ropes of white falling over Harry’s pink tongue and wet red lips, maintaining eye contact.

Harry pulls Louis’ joggers back up then rests his head on Louis’ thigh, softly running his hand over his other and leaving little patterns, as Louis comes down and catches his breath. He closes his eyes and smiles, humming to himself, while Louis praises him and tells him how good he is, petting his soft curls. 

“Lou?” Harry asks quietly, his voice deep and rough, once Louis’ breathing has gone back to normal. 

“What’s up, love?” Louis asks, bringing his eyes back down to Harry. He’s still flushed and soft looking, always so beautiful after taking his cock. 

“Want to come.” Harry says softly, looking up at Louis with his head still on his thigh. 

Louis’ eyes widen, and he can barely believe that he hadn’t finished yet. “Shit, I’m so sorry, baby.” Louis rushes as he moves forward to get Harry up off the floor. He pulls him up and they trade spots, with Harry now on the piano bench and Louis between his knees. 

Louis sees the large wet spot he left from where he was dribbling precome and is quick to free Harry’s cock from his pink panties, with white bows at his hip bones. He quickly takes Harry’s heavy cock, which is an angry red, in his mouth, making him gasp. Harry is already close, he knows, and he whimpers as Louis quickly takes him down (as far as he can, Harry’s huge belly getting in the way in this position), pressing his tongue to the underside of his cock as he goes. 

“Please, so close.” Harry moans. He groans louder as Louis bobs his head up and down and throws his head back when he feels the familiar warmth in his tummy, leaning on the piano keys, making them ring. He whimpers again as Louis pulls back, sucking on the tip of his cock. He feels his orgasm build until Louis unexpectedly takes him as far as he can again and swallows around his cock. Harry comes with a high whine and the notes still ringing in the air. 

They’re quiet as Harry comes back down, snuggling on the sofa, petting Harry’s tummy as they feel the babies kick. “Oh shit.” Louis exclaims, breaking the silence in the room, making Harry jump in his arms.

“What?” Harry asks, mildly alarmed, looking up at Louis.

“I was recording that piano session.” Louis says suddenly remembering. “That was all _recorded_!” He groans. 

Harry bursts out laughing, covering his face with his sweater-covered hands. Once he’s calmed down he turns to look up at Louis. “Keep it.” He says. Then he moves to get up saying he’s going to take a bath. He kisses Louis on the lips before leaving the room. And as he leaves, he pokes his head back in the doorway. “Um, just make sure that session never leaves the studio. We don’t need that track getting leaked.” He sticks his tongue out as Louis gets up to go back to the piano, flipping him off as he leaves. 

Louis goes back to the piano while Harry takes his bath. And about an hour later he hears yelling.

“Louis!” Harry yells from the bath. He can hear Louis still playing, so he hopes his yells can be heard. His voice is scratchy from before, but he tries to yell during a lull.

Louis is quick to get up when he hears him and makes his way quickly to Harry. He finds Harry still laying in the bath, the top of his belly poking out of the water, bubbles mostly gone, and a pout on his lips. 

“I got stuck.” Harry pouts when he sees Louis walking into the bathroom. “Heeeeeey, don’t laugh!” He whines, pouting more, holding onto his belly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Louis laughs as he walks over to Harry. He reaches out to help Harry out of the bath, snaking an arm around his waist as soon as he’s able. He gets Harry’s towel and wraps him up as the water drains, pulling him into a big hug, still laughing a little, then helps him dry off and get ready for bed. 

When Harry is dressed, black lace boyshorts and the oversized black jumper he was wearing before, Louis pulls him back into a hug from behind and stretches his neck to kiss all over the side of Harry’s face. He’s soft and warm from his bath and smells like lavender. “Sorry I laughed.” Louis says softly in his ear. Harry turns in Louis’ arms and huffs. But he presses his lips to Louis’ in forgiveness. 

“Wasn’t nice.” Harry says. “But I guess it was a little funny. In retrospect.” He adds smiling, stealing another kiss. “Love you, Lou.” He curls into Louis, throwing his arms around him. 

“Love you too, princess.” Louis replies kissing the top of Harry’s head. “Want to try and sleep now?” He asks, already knowing the answer. Harry takes Louis’ hand and pulls him over to the bed where Stormageddon and Cuddles are already waiting. 

 

********

 

It’s late October and Harry’s only a week and a half until his due-date. The discomfort is becoming unbearable now and he’s not handling it well. When Anne and Jay arrived to stay with them for the last two weeks, Harry spent an entire day crying in his mothers’ arms at how tired and uncomfortable he was and how much pain he was in. There wasn’t much Anne could do except cuddle and rock him, rubbing his back, and tell him that it was all going to be okay and a lot of new parents feel this way when they get to the end of their pregnancy. And she’d tell Harry over and over that it would all be worth it in the end. 

 

While Harry was spending quality time with his mum, Louis was out in town with Jay. He had something he needed to pick up, wanting to do it in person, for Harry. 

“So, what are we here for again, BooBear?” Jay asks as they walk into a fancy toy shop. 

“I’m picking up a custom order that Harry and I put in.” Louis answers. 

He finds the manager and they go get Louis’ order and bring it out to him. They show him so that Louis can inspect it himself to see that it’s made just to their liking. After inspection, Louis’ face lights up. Everything is perfect and made to perfect likeness. Jay comes over and looks over Louis’ shoulder to see what it is.

“Oh, Louis. Those are so sweet.” She tells him, rubbing her hands over his upper arms. 

“Aren’t they?” Louis replies as he puts two teddy bears back in their box. They’re made exactly to Cuddles’ likeness, except they’re much smaller and have no hard or small pieces. Perfect Baby Cuddles made just for their newborns. And sewn into their right feet it reads “Love, Mommy and Daddy”. “Harry originally thought about giving the girls Cuddles, since it was the first bear I ever gave him. But he just couldn’t part with him. So, we custom made little ones. And they’re safe for newborns, of course.” He explains. “This way Cuddles is Harry’s first teddy and he’ll be the girls’ first teddy too. And Harry loves that they’ll match with Mommy.” Louis adds with a light chuckle. 

Jay smiles softly at Louis as he tells her about the present. “You two are so sappy.” She laughs. “Just made for each other. I’m so happy you found someone who could handle you.” Louis turns to give her an offended look. “But they’re a beautiful gift, Louis.” 

After grabbing some lunch (and some pints of his and Harry’s favourite ice cream flavours from their favourite shop), they head back home, and Louis can’t wait to show Harry the Baby Cuddles. 

 

When Louis walks through the door, he can hear Harry sobbing from the living room. He walks in to see him curled (as much as he’s able) into Anne, his head resting on her shoulder. His face is red, and tear stained, and he looks utterly exhausted. Louis walks over to them quickly then sits on Harry’s other side. 

“Hey, love. What’s the matter?” Louis asks Harry, gently taking his hand and lacing their fingers together.

Harry automatically shifts so that he’s now curled into Louis, giving his mum a much-needed break and the ability to stretch for a bit. “I just hurt.” Harry sobs into Louis’ neck. “All over. An-and I’m so tired.” Harry is now wracked with uncontrollable sobs making him hurt even more, but he can’t stop them. He’s just going to have to let it run its course. 

Louis strokes Harry’s tangled curls and rubs his tummy, feeling the babies’ movements, feeling as they press their tiny feet out in an effort to find more room. He lets Harry cry and soothes him as much as he can and once he’s only hearing soft sniffles he lifts Harry’s chin up to look at him. He’s still beautiful, as always, even in agonizing discomfort. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Louis tells him, looking into his pained green eyes. “But I have something that might make you feel a tiny bit better.” 

Harry sniffles and rubs his finger under his nose. “Yeah?”

Louis then extends an arm over to Jay, who he’d handed the bag to when he rushed over to Harry. She hands him the bag and Louis takes out the box with the Baby Cuddles. The look of awe on Harry’s face is everything. 

Harry’s eyes light up and a dimple popping grin breaks over his face. “Oh my gosh. Louis! They’re so perfect.” He reaches out to hold the box, then he shows his mum. “Mum, look! Baby Cuddles!” He exclaims excitedly. 

Anne looks and laughs at Harry’s reaction. “Baby’s first teddy bears?” She asks. “They’ll match you.”

“I know!” Harry exclaims. “That’s the point. I couldn’t give up Cuddles. He’s so important to me, but I wanted him to be important to them too.” He says softly, the explanation mostly to himself by the end of it. 

Louis rubs Harry’s back as Harry admires the bears in their box. “A little better?” He asks him. “And I brought you some honeycomb ice cream too.”

Harry breaks away to look at Louis. “Physically no, but emotionally, yes.” Harry says smiling. He leans forward to give Louis a kiss and melts into it. “Thank you, but I’m tired.” Harry says softly to him as he pulls away. “Ice cream later?”

“Alright, love.” Louis replies, brushing his thumb over Harry’s damp cheeks. “You can nap if you’re able. We’re all here.” Louis tells him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. And Harry hums as he tries to settle in comfortably tucked between his mum and Louis. 

 

********

 

Louis, Jay, and Anne are all in the kitchen getting dinner ready for their full house, including Harry’s midwives, Meredith and Erica. Last Louis saw of Harry he was in their room trying to take a nap after their appointment with Dr. Williams. He leaves to go find him when it’s almost finished. 

He finds Harry reclining in his rocking chair in the nursery. His curls are tied up in a messy bun and his eyes are closed as he hums to himself while listening to the rain fall outside. As he hums he’s tracing his fingers firmly over his belly, calming the babies and trying to massage himself after another long day of babies kicking and trying to stretch. Louis watches, a smile breaking over his face, as Harry’s fingers trace circles over the little growing plant on his t-shirt. Harry’s wearing leggings and what has become one of his favourite shirts, the shirt that Louis got him with the happy raincloud raining on the little plant making it grow. It’s no longer oversized on him, but tight and stretches over his tummy. 

Harry’s movements start to get slower and Louis can tell he’s starting to fall asleep, which makes him want to punch himself for what he’s got to do. He walks over quietly and sinks down in front of Harry and softly places a hand on Harry’s knee, stopping his slow rocking. Harry startles a little and his eyes flutter open. “Hey, princess.” Louis says, his voice quiet and raspy. “Dinner’s ready.”

Harry stretches, a high-pitched noise (something between annoyance and relief) escaping from him and his shirt rises, flashing his laurel tattoos, as his arms stretch up. “I was almost asleep.” Harry pouts, his voice deep and rough. 

“I know, I’m sorry. But dinner’s ready and we’re all waiting. You’ve still got to eat.” Louis tells him. He stands back up and reaches his hands out waiting for Harry to take them so that he can help him up. “We can go to bed right after dinner if you want.” Harry huffs as he takes Louis’ hands and gets up to go eat. 

 

“So how did the appointment go, darling?” Anne asks while gathering dishes after they finish dinner. “You disappeared as soon as you got home.”

Harry leans back in his chair, his hands resting on his tummy. “Really good. Alana says the babies are actually already in position and that they could be ready at any time now.” He tells her smiling. “So, we’ll just wait and see I guess. I’m actually kind of nervous now.” He admits, letting out a weak laugh. He looks down at his belly as he stokes down the middle. Louis can sense Harry’s nervousness and reaches a hand over to squeeze and pet Harry’s thigh to calm him. 

Anne and Jay both exclaim in excitement at hearing that it could be any time now and they make sure to let Harry know they’ll always be there to help him with anything he needs. They all chat a while longer before Harry needs to excuse himself and go to bed, exhaustion taking over. 

 

“Lou?” Harry asks before Louis starts to get ready for bed. 

“Yeah, love?” 

“Do you want to take a bath with me before bed? I hurt.” He asks, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

Louis smiles and pulls Harry close by the hips and kisses him on the tip of his nose, making him wrinkle his nose up and smile. “Of course, princess.” He answers leading him to the bathroom to set up a bath for them. 

Louis undresses Harry so that he doesn’t have to exert himself too much and helps him into the water. Harry lets out a huge sigh of relief as the hot water washes over his body relieving most of his pain. Louis gets in, sitting opposite him, and starts massaging his feet and ankles. They stay in quietly, listening to music, as Harry relaxes even further focusing on Louis’ fingers working on his sore body. As much as he’s loved being pregnant (as much as he always thought he would) he was not going to miss the being in constant pain and discomfort part. This was just as hard as the beginning where he was throwing up. 

“Can you believe it could be any time now?” Harry asks breaking the quiet, his hands cradling his belly. “Don’t know if I’m quite ready yet.”

“Don’t worry too much about it, H. They’ll still come when they’re ready. Could still be a bit.” Louis tells him, his thumb petting Harry’s ankle. He lets go of Harry and moves so he can lean over him, pressing his lips to Harry’s. “No matter what though, you’re more than ready.” Louis tells him, looking into his eyes.

Harry blushes and pulls Louis back in, needing his lips back on his. 

 

*********

 

“Oh my god.” Harry whines. “This is, without a doubt, the _most_ uncomfortable I have ever been.” He shifts again, practically growling in annoyance, making Stormageddon finally leave where he was curled next to him. He’s back in bed after showering for the second time, just not feeling today, and Louis is just walking out of his shower when he hears Harry. “Louis.” He whines. 

“What’s the matter, baby?” Louis asks, drying his hair off as he walks over to him. 

“I don’t know. I’m just uncomfortable. No matter what I do.” He rushes out in frustration. “I can’t pinpoint it. And I’m feeling really anxious.” He tells him, moving again, letting out a frustrated groan. 

“Harry, I wish I could help you. Is there anything I can do?” Louis asks. He knows there’s really nothing. Harry’s been almost unbearable the last couple of days. Even cuddling was difficult because Harry would want snuggles, but then moments later not want to be touched at all. It was a back and forth battle. Louis gets into a t-shirt and some joggers while Harry tries to find a comfortable spot. Peeking out of the closet doorway, he sees Harry throw Cuddles down in frustration, a sob threatening to break free and a tantrum looming. 

Louis walks over to him and brushes the curls away from his face. “Hey, calm down, please. Just breathe.” Louis tries to soothe. “You’ve been in bed all day, only getting up to shower and for bathroom breaks. Maybe we should take a walk for a little bit? Get some fresh air?”

Harry closes his eyes and takes a few deep breaths, inhaling deeply though his nose and out his mouth, and calmly tries to stroke over his belly. He feels a little calmer, barely, and thinks it over. He opens his eyes and looks back at Louis. Harry can see that Louis is exhausted too, since he’s kept him awake most of the time now, and Harry knows that dealing with him while he’s this grouchy is rough. “I guess that doesn’t sound like too bad of an idea.” Harry agrees, pinching and pulling on his bottom lip as he thinks it over. 

“Alright.” Louis sighs. “Let’s get you up now.” He helps Harry out of bed and holds onto him as he stretches, his hands on his hips, rubbing up and down his sides. 

Harry gets up, wearing light pink leggings, and puts on his big black jumper and they head outside to take a walk through the garden. It’s a slow walk, but Harry does have to admit it’s helping some. He’s able to stretch his hips and the crisp late October air feels amazing and the evening fog makes it feel even better. But after about thirty minutes Harry wants to go back in, feeling exhausted already. 

“That helped a little, Lou.” Harry says as he gets back in bed, still dressed. “Thank you.” 

Louis gets in with him, knowing it’s going to be an early night (with it being just after 5PM), which he is more than fine with since he’s tired as fuck as well. He just hopes Harry can settle down enough to get some rest. Before laying down, Harry asks Louis to beat on his back again; this becoming an almost daily thing since that first time. Louis still doesn’t understand how this helps him, but if it allows Harry to relax he is all for it. Once Harry feels calm enough, they settle down to sleep, still dressed, too tired to change. 

 

Harry sleeps soundly for a couple of hours, but then he’s fidgeting and can’t get comfortable again. He tries to move without waking Louis, but he can’t help it. Louis’ arm is draped over his tummy holding the babies and Harry feels his arm tighten as he moves. Harry whines, the anxiety he’s feeling flooding over him, and Louis subconsciously caresses his tummy to soothe him. Then Louis wakes enough to quietly “shush” Harry, hoping to calm him back down.

Harry turns his head to find Louis. His eyes are still closed, but he’s awake now trying to calm him down. “Lou?” Harry asks, anxiety lacing his tone. Louis hums in response, but doesn’t open his eyes, his fingers still brushing over Harry’s belly and side. “Lou, can we have little spoon sex?” He asks, taking Louis’ hand in his and lacing their fingers together, hoping Louis doesn’t say no. In all honesty Harry just really needs this distraction. “Please?”

Louis’ hand stops and that makes him open his eyes. When they adjust in the dark he sees Harry’s worry filled eyes staring back waiting for him to answer. “Harry, what?” Louis asks. “Are you sure that’s a good idea right now?” 

Harry stretches uncomfortably to crash his lips to Louis’ and sighs when they meet. “Don’t care.” Harry mumbles. “Please, Lou. I just…I just need you really bad.” He continues, the desperation taking over.

“Harry…” Louis pauses to think it over. “You’re so tense right now, baby. I can feel the anxiety radiating off you. I’m really not sure sex would be the best thing.” 

“Louis, please.” Harry begs, a sob escaping. Harry can see how tentative Louis is, so he tries again. “You’ve never had a problem having sex with me when I’m stressed before.” He pleads. And he squeezes Louis’ hand tighter. “Please.” He begs, looking away, his voice tight.

“Harry. This is different, and you know it.” He tells him. Then he sees Harry’s shoulders start to shake as he begins crying. Louis takes a deep breath as his resolve crumbles. “Alright, baby. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Louis soothes, petting his curls. Another sob comes from Harry as Louis undresses himself then he maneuvers Harry enough to get him undressed. Louis tosses their clothes to the floor and barely has any time to register what they’re doing before Harry is on him, desperately crashing his lips to his and tracing his tongue over Louis’ lip begging for entrance. 

Harry whimpers when their tongues meet, not knowing what’s gotten into him. All he knows is that he is feeling so many things at one time and he just desperately needs Louis right now; and this is not enough. “Lou, please.” Harry pants against his lips. He bites at Louis’ bottom lip, drawing a moan from him and tries to pull him closer. 

“I’ve got you, love.” Louis laughs breathlessly. “I just need you to relax. Please, princess?” He pulls away to get a better look at Harry. His features are completely taken over by anxiety and desperation. His lips are already red from kissing Louis and biting them, he’s breathing heavily, but trying to do as Louis asked and relax. Louis brushes his curls away from his face and asks him to turn back over. 

Harry turns back over gently and takes steadying breaths to relax and his eyes flutter closed when he feels Louis’ fingers delicately dance over his side. He focuses on that feeling and he feels the anxiety start to slowly ebb away. Harry’s breath catches when Louis moves his hand down to his cock as he starts to stroke him to full hardness. Harry’s breaths start turning into soft whimpers, needing something more. He starts pushing his hips back into Louis, feeling Louis’ hardness as he presses back. Louis takes his hand away from his cock, making Harry whine at the loss, but he quiets him with a kiss on the cheek before whispering a “shhh” in his ear. 

Louis turns away to get the lube from the nightstand (and a condom, knowing with Harry this close to the end that he could go into proper labour because of this, not wanting to make a mess). He strokes Harry’s side and rubs his tummy while he listens to his breathing as he tries to keep himself relaxed enough so he doesn’t get hurt. “You’re doing so good, princess.” Louis tells him softly, and just that little bit of praise makes him relax even further. 

Harry hears the snick of the lube opening and whines, needing Louis now. But he knows he needs to stay calm so that he doesn’t get tensed back up. Harry looks back at Louis, his eyes pleading. “I’m ready, Lou. You can start.”

Louis stares back at Harry, reading his face making sure. Louis moves his hand down and circles Harry’s hole with one finger. Despite Harry’s best efforts, Louis can feel he’s still tense. So, he teases him slowly until he really begins to relax. Louis can feel it as Harry starts to be taken over by his touch. Harry breathes out a shaky sigh as Louis finally presses his finger inside, slowly moving in and out. Louis opens Harry up agonizingly slowly and as much as Harry hates it, he knows that it’s necessary tonight. By the time Louis gets to a third finger, Harry is a desperate moaning and whimpering mess, and his anxiety is far back in his mind. 

“Please, Louis, please.” Harry pants, between moans, gripping at the sheets in front of him. “Need you.” 

Louis pulls his fingers out of Harry’s hole, wiping his fingers on the sheets, feeling confident that he won’t hurt him now. Harry turns his head and watches, with hooded eyelids, as Louis rolls the condom on and lubes himself up, before he lays back down behind Harry to line his cock up. Louis pushes inside gently and slowly, holding Harry tight at the hip. He feels Harry stretch around him even more, reveling in his tight heat. Once Louis has bottomed out he leans forward to capture Harry’s lips with his. Harry kisses back eagerly and reaches back to keep Louis still as he adjusts, needing more time than he usually would. 

When Harry’s ready, he gives Louis a last peck on the lips before letting Louis go and holding his hand in a tight grip at his hip. Louis pulls out slowly and pushes back inside at the same pace. He keeps a slow and steady rhythm keeping this as close and intimate as possible. Harry’s breaths are coming out in small gasps with each of Louis’ thrusts and he moans softly at the slide of his cock when he pulls out. Louis shifts so that he can get a better angle and fuck Harry deeper, taking his hand from Harry’s hip and pulling Harry’s leg up a little.

“Faster, Lou. Please.” Harry pants. He moans when Louis picks up the pace and moans deeply when he finds his prostate, the sensation catching him off guard, almost overwhelming him. “Oh fuck, right there, Lou.”

“Like that, princess?” Louis pants into Harry’s ear. Harry moans again in response and he can feel his orgasm building as Louis keeps hitting his sweet spot. “Getting close, baby.” He tells him, digging his fingers deeper into Harry’s soft inner thigh where he’s holding onto him. 

“Same.” Harry pants, turning his head for another kiss. Louis gives him exactly what he wants, pressing his lips to his, the kiss is hot and wet and messy, this position making it even more difficult. Then Louis lets go of Harry’s leg and places his hand back on Harry’s hip, squeezing gently, then slides his hand down and wraps his fingers around his heavy cock. He presses his thumb to the tip, where he’s been dripping precome and Harry arches in Louis’ embrace at the stimulation and a sob escapes him, turning into a whimper. 

Louis knows Harry is even closer now and he is too. “You sound so beautiful, princess. Want to come, now?” Louis pants in his ear, his rhythm faltering the closer he gets. Harry whimpers, and nods his head. Louis strokes Harry faster and hits his prostate, growling “Come” into his ear and Harry comes, spilling over his fingers, splashes getting on the bottom of his tummy, with a deep long moan. Louis comes seconds later, groaning in Harry’s ear as Harry’s hole clenches around his cock. 

As they both come down, catching their breath, Louis showers Harry’s face, neck and shoulder with soft kisses. Then he cleans himself and Harry up quickly. He still doesn’t think that having sex at this time was one of their best decisions, but he can feel how relaxed Harry is now. He’s soft and pliant and Louis leans over him to give him even more soft kisses. 

Harry turns in his arms so that he can face Louis. He places a hand over Louis’ cheek and pulls him in, pressing their lips together. He stays close when they part, just staring into Louis’ eyes. They’re bright and vibrant, like his, after coming. “Thank you.” Harry says softly. “I feel a little better now.” Then he presses his lips to his again, lingering before pulling back. 

Louis laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “Enough to sleep now?” His hand is on Harry’s hip, his thumb brushing over his skin. 

“That’d be nice.” Harry laughs. “Let’s see.” He tucks himself into Louis as tight as he can, his head tucked under Louis’ chin. Louis holds him close and traces his fingers over Harry’s tummy. Harry hums in contentment and takes Louis’ hand in his. “Love you, Lou.” Harry mumbles. He lets out a huge yawn before settling in deeper into Louis’ arms. It feels warm…like home.

“Love you too, H.” Louis says, kissing the top of Harry’s head. Soon after, he hears Harry’s soft snores and they fall asleep. 

 

********

 

It’s not long before Harry is stirring again, having woken up from a dull ache in his back that wouldn’t go away. He’s used to waking up in pain now, but this feels different. He sits up, hoping that a change in position will help, but it doesn’t. Then he feels a deep sharp pain. He breathes through it and sighs deeply when it passes and leans back against the headboard.

“Lou?” Harry whispers, extending a hand to brush Louis’ messy hair off his forehead. But Louis doesn’t stir. Harry leans forward and shakes his shoulder. “Louis, wake up.”

Louis groans as he blinks his eyes open. “What is it, love?” He asks groggily, looking up at Harry seeing him sitting up, rubbing his belly.

“I think I just had my first contraction.” Harry tells him, surprisingly calm.

Louis just stares up at Harry for a moment, blinking slowly. Then Harry’s words sink in and that makes him wake up immediately, his eyes going wide, and he pushes himself up so that he’s sitting next to him. He quickly puts his hands on either side of Harry’s belly. “Shit! Seriously? Are you sure?” He asks. And Harry wastes no time giving him an answer.

“Have I ever had a baby before, Louis? NO, I’m not sure!” Harry replies, full of sass. Then he takes a deep breath. “Okay, sorry, that was rude. Let me rephrase.” He apologizes, his tone softer. 

Louis chuckles, not offended by Harry’s outburst, still in minor shock. “What did you feel, baby?” Louis asks, rubbing Harry’s tummy.

“Well, I just woke up with a really dull ache in my lower back, felt different than the usual hurt. Hoped it’d go away if I changed position, but it didn’t. Then after a little bit I felt this really sharp pain.” Harry explains. Louis nods along listening to Harry, his hands still on his tummy. “It felt like a _really_ deep cramp. Then it went away.” 

“You okay?” Louis asks, resting a hand on Harry’s cheek.

Harry leans into his touch and smiles, his eyes closing. “For now.” Harry answers truthfully and Louis moves his hand back down to his bump. 

Harry’s hand is resting on the top of his belly as Louis keeps rubbing the sides of it. He still feels that ache in his back and wonders, if that was a contraction, when his next one will be. They sit quietly with each other, tension floating in the air as they wait for something, then about twenty-five minutes later it happens. Harry gasps, his face scrunching up in discomfort, as he feels another deep pain wash through his abdomen and he breathes through it, but this time he starts to hyperventilate, but Louis is quick to soothe. 

“Hey, hey. Harry, look at me.” Louis demands gently, feeling Harry’s belly tighten. Then Harry’s eyes open and he locks his gaze onto Louis in front of him. “Just breathe, baby. Slowly.” Harry’s eyes are full of panic, but when he looks into Louis’ eyes he finds calm staring back at him and focuses on that. Then the pain passes again. 

Harry breathes out a shaky breath, massaging his belly from top to bottom. “Can you go get everyone?” He asks as calmly as he can. 

Louis leans forward, pressing his lips to Harry’s, giving him a comforting kiss. “Yeah, love. I’ll go get them.” Louis gets up and grabs his clothes off the floor and dresses quickly. He kisses Harry again before leaving to go get their mums and Harry’s midwives. “If another one hits while I’m gone, just breathe, okay? Slowly. You’ve got this.” Louis tells him, smiling softly. “I’ll be right back.”

Harry gives him a weak smile then takes a deep steadying breath. “I’ll try.” 

“I guess we know now why you were so uncomfortable and anxious today then.” Louis says with a smirk and a wink from the doorway.

Harry pouts and huffs. “Now is _not_ the time to tease me.” He tells him before Louis goes out the door. 

Harry hears the door shut then leans back and closes his eyes. He starts humming to himself and rubs his belly, trying to remain calm. As he sits there by himself he’s got to admit that he’s feeling nervous. He’s waited for this moment for so long and now it’s finally here; a week early. This is when everything changes. 

 

Louis practically runs over to the mother-in-law apartments where everyone is staying, banging on their mothers’ door first, yelling as he knocks. “Mum, get up, now!” 

Jay answers the door mid-knock and Louis has to stop himself quickly. “Louis, what is it? It’s just after 1AM.” Then Anne walks into the room, rubbing her eyes.

“Harry just went into labour.” Louis rushes out. And that’s all either of them needs to hear to get moving. “You guys get dressed, I’ll see you back at the house.” 

Then he leaves to get Erica and Meredith. He gets them up and helps them gather all the things they need for Harry and the babies. When they all get back to the house Louis takes them to their room so that they can get everything set up. He comes back to find Harry still in bed, but with Anne and Jay on either side of him with their arms over his shoulders. 

“Everything okay?” Louis asks walking over to Harry. 

Harry reaches out, over his mum, to take Louis’ hand. “Had another one.” He tells him. 

Meredith starts getting all their kits set up while Erica follows Louis over to Harry to check over him.

“How many is this now and about how far apart are they?” She asks him.

“Um, this is my third contraction and they’re roughly twenty, or so, minutes apart.” Harry tells her. “Can I get in the water now? It hurts.” He adds, asking softly. 

“Just need to look over you quickly then you can get in.” She tells him smiling.

“I can set it up while you do that.” Louis tells her. “Is that okay?” 

“Yes, Louis, that’s fine. Just grab the thermometer from Meri. The water needs to be between 35 and 37.7 degrees and stay that temperature while Harry is in it for the most benefits.” 

Louis gives Harry’s hand a squeeze then makes his way to the bathroom, getting the thermometer from Meri on the way. 

“Okay, darling, do want us to go to the living room now?” Anne asks, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear. 

Harry curls into her, giving her a hug, then looks up. “Please?” He asks and relaxes when she smiles warmly at him. “Thanks for seeing me first. If I’m lucky it won’t take too long. Love you.”

Anne and Jay both laugh, but it’s Jay to respond. “Well unfortunately, dear, that part is not up to you. It’s up to your little ones.” She says rubbing his belly. Anne and Jay give Harry quick hugs then get up to leave Harry with Louis and his midwives. 

Erica looks over him and sees and hears that everything is fine, and that Harry is already moving along steadily, already dilating. They go over again that because he’s at home he is still able to move freely around the house if he’s comfortable to do so and that he can eat and drink when he needs to, reminding him that staying hydrated is very important. During their talk Harry has another contraction, lasting about 30 seconds. Then Erica gives the okay for Harry to get into the bath, helping him get out of bed. 

 

Harry makes his way to the bathroom and finds Louis waiting for him with the bathtub already full and noticing that he lit his lavender candles since he can’t use his lavender salts. Harry gives Louis a hug before he helps him in. As soon as Harry gets into the water he starts to feel the difference. The ache in his back starts to ease and his body relaxes. “Oh. My. _God_.” He says, sounding just like Chandler Bing. “This feels so good.” Harry practically moans. But before Harry gets too comfortable, he makes sure to throw his hair up into a bun to keep it out of the way until the babies are born. 

“Still doing alright, princess?” Louis asks, brushing his knuckles over Harry’s cheek. He’s sitting on the edge of the bath, staying with him and staying close. 

Harry hums, his eyes closed, letting the hot water work its magic. His eyes flutter open so that he can look up at Louis. “Yeah, Lou. Still good. Contractions are still far apart and not too long.”

“Do they hurt a lot?” Louis asks, even though he’s sure that was a very stupid question. Everyone always says they hurt.

“Meh. Not as much as I thought. But then again, I do have a pretty high pain tolerance.” He says smirking. 

Louis laughs. “Oh, shut it.” 

“Just teasing, Lou. It’s a different kind of pain. Will probably hurt more as it progresses.” He tells him softly. He’s petting his tummy and massaging the spots where he’s feeling the most pressure, down past his belly button and over his laurels. Then he looks back up at Louis and sees him watching him fondly. “Can you put some music on, please? Oh, and thank you for the lavender candles. It helps.”

“Yeah, love. Of course.” Louis replies. He gets up and leaves to grab Harry’s phone. He’d already set up a playlist of some of his favourite songs that help him relax, wanting a labour playlist in the hope it’d make it easier. 

When Louis walks back into the bedroom he sees all of Meredith and Erica’s kits out and set up and sees their bed covered in new sheets with plastic underneath so nothing of theirs gets ruined. He checks with them that everything is all good and they ask him how Harry is doing. He lets them know the water has already helped lessen any pain he was feeling and that he’s still alright. Before going back to Harry, Louis gets a bottle of water and a juice box from the fridge so that Harry can stay hydrated. 

Louis hits play on the playlist as soon as he crosses the threshold and Harry’s music fills the room. Harry is rubbing his belly mindlessly with his eyes closed and Louis thinks he may fall asleep, which probably isn’t a bad idea since they have no idea how long this could last. He’s already been in labour for almost two hours. Before sitting back down, Louis checks the thermometer in the water and sees that the temp is still in the proper range then sits back down next to Harry. Louis loves how peaceful he looks right now and leans over to rub Harry’s tummy too.

Harry inhales when he feels Louis’ touch and his eyes flutter open. He’s sleepy, but isn’t sure if he should sleep, even though he knows it’s fine. But then another contraction hits and Harry takes hold of Louis’ hand, his grip tight. 

“Just breathe, princess.” Louis says softly. And Harry breathes through it calmly. 

“Kiss, please.” Harry requests, once he’s relaxed again. And Louis leans down pressing his lips softly to Harry’s. “Thank you.” He says quietly when Louis pulls back. 

“You’re welcome.” He replies. “Do you need anything right now? I grabbed you some water and some juice.” Louis tells him.

“Ooh, juice please.” Harry says excitedly holding his hand out. He drinks it slowly, making a yummy sound as soon as it touches his tongue. After he finishes he looks back up to Louis. “I’m tired already.” He tells him with a light laugh. 

“Then snooze between your contractions, silly.” Louis laughs. “I’ll keep an eye on the water.”

“Mmh, ‘kay.” He mumbles before closing his eyes again and falling into a light sleep. 

 

Harry snoozes between his last contraction and the next then feels the need to get out of the water, wanting to walk around some (and not get too prune-y). “Lou, I want to get out for a bit.” Harry tells him, holding out his hands. “Need a snack.”

“Alright, come on, pregnant princess.” Louis helps him out and wraps him in a towel to dry off then drains the tub, so that they can start over when he wants to get back in. They walk into the bedroom and Harry has the chance to see the change in their room. 

Meredith is the first to say something when they enter the room. “How are you doing, Harry?” 

“Fine for now. Just wanted to walk around for a bit, was starting to feel a little prune-y.” He tells her, smiling. 

Meri laughs. “Whatever you feel you need to do.” She tells him. 

“You guys said it was okay if I eat, right?” Harry asks, wanting to double check. “I’m starting to feel hungry.” 

“Yep, that’s fine. You should try and keep it light though. Labour makes some people feel nauseated.” Erica answers. “I need to check on your progress first though.”

“No problem.” Harry nods. “Should I lie down?” He asks, not sure what he should do now. He turns to Louis naturally, but sees him shrug, obviously not sure himself.

“That would probably be best. I can check on you and your babies.” 

Harry sits on the bed and leans back on the piles of pillows set up for him. Then Erica does her exam using an ultrasonic stethoscope to check on the babies’ positions and making sure there are no surprises. Then she checks to see how dilated he is. There hasn’t been much of a change since when they arrived, but that’s normal. Still possibly a long way to go.

“Well you’re doing great, Harry.” Erica tells him when she’s finished. “No surprises.”

“How far am I dilated?” He asks, curious as to how long this could last.

“Unfortunately, you’re still about the same as when we got in, about one and a half centimeters.” She smiles when Harry throws his head back against the pillows. “Don’t worry, Harry. You’re doing good, this is only early labour. It can last a while.” She assures.

As she tells him this, Harry has another contraction. They still just feel like deep sharp cramps. And he squeezes Louis’ hand and turns to him, staring into his eyes letting calm wash over him as he breathes. “How long is a while?” Harry asks after it’s over. 

“On average this stage can be 8-12 hours. But everyone is different.” She tells him honestly. “How are your contractions?”

“They’re not too bad. Still fairly regular, 20-30 minutes apart. Feel like really bad cramps…which I don’t like.” Harry tells her. 

“Do you think you’d be able to sleep through them?” Meredith asks, coming over to them. “Because you should try and rest while you can since you’re still not far along yet. You need to save your energy.”

Harry thinks about it for a moment. “If I can get comfortable, probably. Can I get a snack first?”

“Of course.” Meri answers, smiling. 

 

Louis helps Harry get up, but Harry wants to put something on first and they go into the closet. “What do you want to put on, love?” Louis asks. 

“The new nightie you got me a few weeks ago. If this could last a while, still, I don’t really want to stay in a towel the whole time.” Harry says finding where he put it and when he finds it he puts it on. “There. Now I’m decent and it’s easy to get in and out of when I want to get back in the tub.”

Louis steps forward and places his hands on Harry’s hips, giving them a comforting squeeze. “Gorgeous as always.” Louis tells him quietly, taking him in. Harry always looked amazing in pink. And just like the one Louis surprised Harry with when he was five months pregnant it was a soft light pink nightie, but the neckline and material (a super soft cotton with lace accents) was different, fitting a little looser on him. 

Harry wraps his arms around Louis’ shoulders, hugging him tightly. Then he pulls back and tells Louis he really needs a snack. Louis laughs and snakes his hand around Harry’s low back, with Harry throwing his arm over Louis’ shoulders, and rests his hand on Harry’s hip, guiding him out and to the kitchen where Harry gets some fruit and some water, and he snuggles with their mums for a while and gives them the update. While Harry is snuggling with Anne and Jay he tells Louis, who’s sat on the floor at his feet, that he should try and rest too. And Louis rests his head on Harry’s knees, allowing Harry to play with his hair while he snoozes. Harry has a couple more contractions and they all keep him calm and comforted. Even Stormageddon comes over and sits in Harry’s lap while he’s out with them. 

Then Harry looks down at Louis and wakes him back up. “I think I want to try and nap now.” He tells him through a yawn. They head back to their room and Harry goes to the bathroom then gets in bed with Louis to try and take a nap, held in Louis’ arms and with Cuddles tight in his. 

Surprisingly, Harry is able to sleep for a few hours. The only indication of his contractions was him whimpering quietly in his sleep, his face scrunching up, and his hold on Louis tightening minutely. Then he’d relax again after they passed. Louis kept him held tight in his arms, rubbing his low back where he was hurting and feeling the most pressure. 

 

Harry wakes up with a gasp, clutching his belly. And just as quickly, Louis is awake and trying to help. “Harry, you’re okay, baby. Just breathe. Just breathe, love.” He soothes rubbing Harry’s back. Louis holds on until Harry breathes out in relief. “You okay?” Louis asks, concerned.

“Whew. That one was big.” Harry sighs, relaxing back into Louis’ arms. “Yeah, Lou, I’m okay.” Then Harry sees the morning light illuminating the room. “What time is it?” 

“Just after 8. I’m surprised you were able to sleep so much.” Louis tells him, brushing a curl that escaped his bun from his face. 

“Wow. That is surprising.” Harry agrees. “Go me.” He adds laughing. Then Harry tilts his head up for a kiss. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Louis says back softly, brushing his thumb over Harry’s cheek. “Want something to eat?”

Harry hums, resting his head back onto Louis’ shoulder. “That sounds good.”

“Alright, princess. I’ll go get you something and tell Meri and Erica that you’re awake. I’m sure they’ll want to check on you. I told them they could try and sleep as well while you were out, I’d get them if you needed them.” He gives Harry another kiss then gets up, leaving the room. When he leaves, Stormageddon comes in, jumping on the bed to snuggle with Harry. 

Harry pets him, head to tail, making him purr. “You’re not going to be my only baby soon.” Harry whispers to him. “You gonna help protect your tiny humans?” And Harry laughs when Stormageddon purrs louder and rolls, showing his tummy, letting Harry pet him there. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Then Harry has another contraction. This one hurting like the last one. It startles Stormy and he meows at Harry checking if he’s okay, putting his paw on Harry’s tummy. “It’s okay, Stormy. Just need Daddy to come back.” Then Harry lays back down and massages his belly, hoping to ease some of his discomfort. 

Before Louis comes back with food, Erica and Meredith come in and check on Harry and Stormageddon takes his leave. “Good morning, Harry.” Erica says. “Did you sleep okay?”

“Morning. Apparently, I did.” He laughs, a dimple appearing. “Woke up from a big contraction though. It hurt different than the others. Then I had another like it a couple minutes ago.” 

“Okay, let’s get a look at where you’re at.” She says, and Harry moves so she can examine him. “Well good news is that you’re entering into active labour. You’re just under four centimeters.”

“That’s exciting, right?” Harry asks, hopeful. 

“Yes and no.” She tells him honestly. “You’re still moving along. But now your contractions will start getting more frequent and possibly hurt more. Still don’t know how long this can take.”

Harry huffs. He knew labour sucked, but he really just wants to meet his babies now. Then Louis comes in with breakfast and brings it over to Harry. 

“Yay, Teddy Toast.” Harry smiles. “Thanks, Lou. I needed this.” 

“You okay, baby?” He asks, rubbing Harry’s shoulders when he sits up. 

“Hungry. Want to shower after this.” Harry tells him, taking a bite. “How’s mum?”

“They’re good. Found them in the guest room, they’re making themselves breakfast now.” Louis replies, and he moves a hand down to rub Harry’s belly.

“I feel kind of bad making them wait like this.” Harry tells him honestly.

“Hey, it’s fine, H.” Louis soothes before Harry can get too upset and stress himself out. “They know you’ll ask for them or go see them when you want. This all about you, baby.” He smiles at Harry and leans in and gives him a peck on the cheek. Harry nods and finishes his toast, enjoying the feeling of Louis rubbing his tummy. “Want to shower?” Louis asks when Harry puts his plate down.

“Yes, please.” Harry gets up, but decides he wants to put his plate away first and say hi to Anne and Jay. When he comes back he tells Meri and Erica that breakfast is ready when they want it.

After they leave, Harry and Louis get into the shower. Harry stands under the hot water letting his hair get wet, then Louis gets behind him to wash it. Harry hums as Louis works his fingers through his curls, lathering them up and massaging his scalp. Then brings Harry back under the spray to wash out his shampoo. Just as Harry is thinking that it’s been a while since his last contraction, he’s hit by a strong pain that has him falling forward and Louis is fast to get in front of him and hold him up. Harry leans forward, his hands tight on Louis’ arms, holding himself up and Louis is there coaching him through his breathing. 

“Okay, these ones hurt _a lot_ more.” Harry pants when this one passes. 

Louis looks at him, worry taking over, then pulls him into a hug. “You okay? I’m sorry I keep asking.” 

“Fine.” Harry tells him. “Promise.” He adds, turning his head and lightly kissing Louis’ shoulder.

“Let me just finish with your hair. Then we can lay down or get you in the bath. Whatever you want.” Louis tells him, coating Harry’s hair with his conditioner. 

While Harry lets his conditioner set he washes Louis’ hair. It’s only fair he takes care of Louis too. After their shower, Harry is feeling a bit better. He is still beyond uncomfortable, but he’s trying to keep that thought in the back of his mind since he doesn’t know how long this will last. Louis dries him off and puts his damp curls in a braid (for now). 

“What do you want to do now?” Louis asks quietly, holding onto Harry’s hips and rubbing up and down his sides. 

Harry inhales deeply then slowly breathes out. “I think I want to lay back down for a bit.” He replies, then takes Louis’ hand and takes them over to the bed. 

They lay down facing each other, faces close, and hands on each other’s hips. Louis massages Harry’s side and low back, and his tummy, wherever he can really, and watches Harry as he tries to snooze. But about every 10-15 minutes he has a contraction. Some are really bad, and he watches as Harry’s face scrunches up and his body curls in pain, while others are like his early contractions. They lay like this for an hour or two then Harry wants to get up and walk around some so that he can stretch. While Harry is up he gets a snack and some water and gets more cuddles from his mum. He complains about how much they hurt now and complains that it’s taking so long. He wants his babies. 

Harry gets another check to see where he’s at. He’s getting closer, about six centimeters now, but still a way to go. After more painful contractions, Harry decides that it’s time to get back into the bathtub needing the hot water to take away the pain. Louis gets it ready for him and once it’s at the maximum temperature and full he helps Harry in. Louis relaxes when he sees the tension leave Harry as the water washes over him. 

Louis brushes a loose curl behind his ear and strokes his cheek. “You’re doing so good, Harry. I’m so proud of you.” He tells him, amazed at how strong he is. And Harry looks up at him, beaming. He looks refreshed and exhausted all at the same time. “Feel better now that you’re back in the water?” Louis asks.

“Much.” Harry sighs. “Hey, Lou?”

“Yeah, princess?” Louis responds. 

“Can you massage my tummy please?” Harry asks softly. He closes his eyes and smiles when Louis gets his hands on this tummy, gently massaging it in slow soothing circles. “Do you think they’ll be much longer?” Harry asks after a few minutes. Then another contraction comes, and Louis is helping Harry breathe through it. Harry takes Louis’ hand and squeezes tight. 

Louis brushes his hand over Harry’s face trying to soothe him and after it passes they both relax again. “I really don’t know, H.” Louis answers. 

Then Harry shifts, trying to turn over so he’s on his hands and knees, but sitting back. “I need you to rub my back please.” 

Louis immediately starts rubbing Harry’s back and shoulders and Harry’s head drops, his eyes closed. “Does this feel okay, princess?” Louis asks, not stopping. 

Harry nods, and Louis sees some sweat drop from Harry’s brow. “Yeah, Lou. Feels good.” Louis stops for a moment and Harry whines at the loss of Louis’ touch and turns to look for him.

“It’s okay, baby. I’m right here. I’m just getting a cold wet cloth for you.” 

“’kay.” Harry says quietly. Then he turns back over and immerses himself in the water as much as he can, his hair getting all wet again. 

When Louis gets back over to Harry he places the wet cloth over Harry’s forehead, helping him cool down. 

“Feels nice.” Harry says, closing his eyes again. 

“Thought it would.” Louis tells him. While he cools down, Louis checks the thermometer and sees that the temperature is at its cooler limit. “It’s about time we get you out of the bath now and start a new one if you want.” 

“Don’t want to get prune-y.” Harry pouts, looking up at Louis. And Louis laughs. 

“You’re ridiculous. Better get you up then.” He helps him up and dries him off and puts his pink nightie back on. 

When they walk back into the bedroom Erica asks how Harry’s doing and gives him a quick check. Still no surprises and he’s still progressing slowly. Harry lies back down and tries to nap, but this time it’s a lot harder. His contractions are getting harder to ignore and making it difficult to push the pain to the back of his mind. He’s certain that Louis’ hand already has bruises from how hard he’s crushing him. And he’s not even at the hardest part yet. 

 

The hours pass between Harry trying to nap and trying to walk around and time in the bath. This has been, without a doubt, the longest day of his life and it’s nearing 8PM, and still no babies(!). Harry is in the bath again and crying from the intensity of his last few contractions. And Louis is stuck sitting beside him, unable to take the pain away. 

“Shh. You’re doing so good, baby.” Louis tries to soothe, touching Harry every chance he gets.

“Louis, it hurts.” Harry cries, sobs taking over. And he has messy curls, that have escaped his braid, falling around his face.

Louis strokes his face, brushing the loose curls away, and dabbing his forehead with a cold cloth, wiping sweat away. “I know, baby. I know.” Louis tells him sympathetically. He leans down pressing his lips to Harry’s, and Harry kisses back eagerly, open to any distraction. 

Harry looks up at Louis with tear-filled green eyes. “Why do you think they’re taking so long? Don’t they want to come out?” He questions. 

“Of course, they want to come out, baby.” Louis reassures him, brushing his knuckles over Harry’s wet cheek. “You’re just the perfect home, it’s hard to leave.” He says, half serious/half teasing.

Harry laughs through his tears. “You’re a sap.” And he lifts his chin, pursing his lips, needing another kiss. And Louis leans down giving Harry anything he needs. “Can you get Meri and Erica, please?” Harry asks when Louis pulls back. 

“Of course, love. I’ll be right back.” Louis starts to get up, but then Harry pulls him back gripping his hand tightly as another contraction washes over him. “Hey, hey, I’m right here, love. Just breathe, baby.” Louis soothes, getting Harry’s attention. Harry nods as Louis helps him, keeping his green eyes locked on his blue. When it passes, Harry lets go so that Louis can get his midwives. 

Louis doesn’t even leave the bathroom, just pokes his head out of the doorway. “Hey, Meri? Erica? Harry is asking for you. I think he’s getting a lot closer now.” 

They hurry in and see Harry on his knees, leaning forward with his hands resting on the back of the tub, in an effort to stretch his back and relieve some of the pain, and taking deep breaths. His hair is still in the braid Louis did for him in the morning and is damp and falling over his shoulder, with loose curls hanging wildly around his face.

“Harry, how are you doing?” Erica asks, rubbing Harry’s shoulders and back when she gets over to him. 

“It hurts.” Harry cries. “Are they almost here yet?” He adds wiping the tears from his face and sniffling. 

“Alright, let’s see.” Erica tells him trying to soothe him. 

Louis walks back over to Harry to stay up by his face so that he’s out of Erica’s way and Harry reaches out needing Louis’ hand. Louis strokes Harry’s hair and pets the back of his hand with his thumb while Erica and Meri look over Harry. 

“Good news, Harry.” Erica tells him. “You’re ready to get out of the water now. It’s almost time for you to start pushing.” She rubs his back in quick soothing motions and Harry sobs in relief. He’s almost there. 

Louis helps Harry get out and get dry while Meri and Erica get everything set up for delivery in the bedroom. He helps him onto the bed and gets him situated as comfortably as he’ll be able to and stays right next to him holding his hand. Harry is struck by another contraction and barely contains a scream. He’s panting heavily after and staring at Louis with pain and tear-filled eyes. 

“I’m right here, baby.” Louis soothes, giving his hand a squeeze. “I’m right here.” 

“Love you, Lou.” Harry whispers, leaning in for a quick kiss, needing him suddenly.

“Love you, princess.” Louis whispers back against Harry’s lips. “I am so proud of you.” He tells him, brushing the curls from his face. Harry smiles nervously, and then relaxes when Louis smiles back brightly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. He’s just as excited about this as Harry is.

Harry steals another kiss then turns his attention back to Meri and Erica, who are all set up now. Then another contraction takes over. Harry focuses on Louis next to him telling him to breathe. 

“Alright, Harry. Are you ready to start pushing?” Erica asks, a warm smile on her face. 

“Yeah.” Harry pants. “I’m ready.” 

 

Harry pushes for what seems like forever. It’s agony, and the most exhausting thing he’s ever done. But Louis is there next to him, holding him, and keeping him safe, helping him breathe. Even Stormageddon peeks in, curious at all the noise and commotion, but Harry’s pained yells scare him off and he’s gone. What Harry doesn’t know is that Louis is a mess inside. 

Harry is in extreme pain and there’s nothing he can do. He can’t take it away or lessen it. All he can do is watch and try his best to soothe and comfort him. He lets Harry crush his hand with his strong grip, which Louis is sure is even stronger now than it’s ever been. He rubs the side of his thigh and rubs his shoulders. He keeps brushing Harry’s loose curls away from his face and tucking them behind his little ears. He wipes away his tears and kisses his face between pushes while Harry tries to catch his breath and gives him praises, telling him that he’s doing such an amazing job and that he’s so strong and so proud of him. 

After an hour of pushing, at 9:10PM, Harry and Louis’ first baby is born; the sound of her crying is one of the best sounds they’ve ever heard. Harry falls back in relief, crying, and Louis presses his lips to his temple and congratulates him. “So proud of you, princess.” Louis whispers in his ear and Harry smiles widely though his tears. 

“Catch your breath, Harry.” Harry hears Erica say. His ears are ringing now and he’s still panting. “You still have some time until the next one. Just relax.” 

“Do you want to hold her now?” Meri asks him. In her hands is a tiny bundle of dark pink and Harry reaches out, dying to hold his first baby. 

Harry starts crying even more as soon as they touch, her tiny head resting perfectly on his chest. She’s so tiny. Then he turns to Louis and sees he’s crying too. He knows that baby number two is not far behind and knows he’s got to start pushing again very soon. So, he hands her back to Meri so that she can finish cleaning her up. 

And just as Harry knew, he was ready to start pushing again. At 9:28, their other baby was born. The relief he felt when she was out was like nothing he’d ever felt, and then a few minutes later he had his last push to deliver the placenta. He’d done it. Harry had just safely delivered his and Louis’ first babies; a beautiful set of twin girls. It took twenty and a half hours of labour and he was beyond exhausted, but he’d done it. And it was one of the most amazing experiences he’d ever felt.

As soon as she was cleaned up, she was wrapped up and handed to Harry. A tiny bundle of light pink. He appreciated that Meri and Erica were prepared and had kept them distinguishable from the start (until Harry and Louis can learn their differences, of course). 

“Oh my god. Lou, she’s even tinier.” Harry says, completely awestruck, still crying, pure happiness coming off him in beams. 

Louis kisses his temple again and whispers in his ear. “Congratulations, Mommy.” Then he brushes Harry’s curls from his face. “You did so good, princess. You’re amazing.” 

Harry lets out a choked-up laugh, bursting with emotion and then Meri asks if he wants to hold the other one too. And of course. Of course, he does. He adjusts so that he can cradle them both in his arms. Louis sends a text to their mums while Harry gets comfortable and they stop in the doorway as soon as they walk in. Harry doesn’t even notice they’re there yet, too much in awe of the tiny humans in his arms; the tiny humans that him and Louis made.

Anne takes the first picture. Harry is gazing down at the tiny baby girls in his arms, stacked on top of each other, in a way he’d seen in pictures of newborn twins, so that they’re still close and tight to each other, staying comforted. His smile huge, dimples on display, and tears still on his cheeks. And his hair is a sweaty mess with curls falling over his face and the braid over one shoulder, barely intact. Louis is beaming at Harry and the babies in his arms, with his arm wrapped around Harry’s waist. Then Harry turns to look at Louis and Louis leans in to kiss him, like he knew he wanted. And Anne takes another, capturing the moment. Even Stormageddon comes back in to check out all the commotion but leaves quickly again. 

“Congratulations, Daddy.” Harry whispers back to Louis when he pulls away, making Louis laugh. Then Harry turns his attention back down to his babies. He can’t believe they’re finally here. They’re real and they are here. In his and Louis’ arms. 

Then Jay clears her throat quietly and Harry and Louis look up. “Hey.” Harry greets them softly. “I did it.” He says proudly. 

“Congratulations, baby.” Anne says walking over to him to give him a kiss on the forehead. And Jay does the same. “Congratulations, darling.” 

Erica and Meri let the family have their moments then Anne and Jay leave, knowing that they’ll all need rest very soon. 

Meredith breaks the quiet first. “Do you have names for them?” 

Louis starts to answer, now with the baby wrapped in dark pink in his arms, but Harry stops him immediately. “Wait, Lou. No.” 

“What do you mean “No”?” Louis laughs. “You’ve had names picked forever.”

Harry blushes. “I know. But look at them.” He says. “The names we’d picked aren’t their names. That’s not them.” Harry tells him plainly. 

“Alright, baby. What are their names?” Louis asks, now extremely curious. 

“You’re holding Elizabeth.” Harry says matter-of-factly, looking at her fondly. Then he looks down at the tinier baby in his arms, feeding already. “This is Lily.” Harry says so softly, brushing her cheek with the softest of touches. It’s clear they already have favourites, which, let’s be honest, always happens. 

“Okay, Harry. Those are even better than what we’d picked out.” Louis agrees, running his hand gently over Elizabeth’s peach soft head. He notices that she’s starting to search for something, something that Louis is unable to provide. “Love? I think Liz is hungry now too.” And Harry holds his arm out so that he can hold her too, stacked on Lily, and she finds just what she’s looking for. 

Louis looks in awe, smiling. Harry is a freaking natural, totally made for this. He could see that even Erica and Meri were shocked at how simple this was for him. Then Louis leans in, talking to the babies. “You are so lucky, babies. You have the best mommy in the whole world.” 

Harry blushes deeply, but has to add in. “The best daddy too. Promise.” Then Louis sits back next to Harry and leans in pressing his lips to his. 

 

After the babies have been fed and Meri monitors them and does their newborn checkups, Erica helps Harry get cleaned up, and makes sure everything is okay. They fix up their bed, laying new plastic and sheets down for him, since there will still be some bleeding. And once Harry is back in bed they give him back his babies so that he can hold them, and they can bond. 

Louis is next to him and taking pictures, already being _that_ parent. “Seriously, Lou?” Harry laughs, not even looking up, too mesmerized by the tiny princesses in his arms. 

“Of course, love. Gotta let everyone know they’re finally here.” He says proudly. Then Harry gives him a look, smile on his lips, one eyebrow quirked, and Louis takes the picture. This is the one he posts to Instagram first and linking it to his Twitter, captioning it “Buns fresh out of the oven!” with the party hat emoji. 

Then he posts one where Harry is gazing at the babies, his face full of wonder. He looks so soft and beautiful, even while exhausted. He’s just glowing. Louis captions this one “All my princesses safe and sound.” Then he gets one of just the babies so that they can introduce them. He can’t even bear not sharing. Harry wants this one to be sent from his Instagram and Twitter so Louis logs in and does it from there. He captions it “Elizabeth Marianne Tomlinson – 9:10PM, 1st November (Dark Pink) and Lily Catherine Tomlinson – 9:28PM, 1st November (Light Pink)”. Then of course Harry and Louis watch insanity ensue, watching their family, friends, fans and supporters explode with happiness and congratulations for them. 

“9:28?” Harry asks, looking at the post from Louis’ phone, laughing to himself. “Is that really what time Lily was born?” 

“Yep. And they were 18 minutes apart.” Louis tells him smiling at him. “Only you.” 

“I love you, Louis.” Harry says with so much love he could burst.

Louis’ face goes so soft, taking Harry in, his gorgeous husband holding their newborn babies in his arms. “I love you, Harry. I’m so proud of you.” Louis leans in, cradling Harry’s face in his hands and kisses him softly and Harry melts into it. 

They sit quietly together taking turns holding the girls and Harry takes his own pictures of Louis holding their babies. Harry knows he needs to sleep, but he can’t take his eyes off his new little family. But Louis notices when he starts to nod off and gets the newborn co-sleepers they had ready, knowing Harry would need his babies close. Louis tucks all his princesses in, Harry with Cuddles nearby too, letting them sleep after the longest day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it. And if you were waiting, hope it was worth the wait.


End file.
